Near to You
by albluvscbg
Summary: Brooke and Rachel are kicked out of school for stealing calculus exams and forced to leave Tree Hill. What happens when Brooke decides to come home three years later? Will she be greeted with open arms? Or will she cause irreparable damage? Better inside!
1. Prologue: Hope for the Hopeless

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**What you need to know:** Everything seasons 1 through 3 happened. The Brucas breakup happened like on the show, then came my one-shot,_ Nothing but your t-shir on_, then comes this fic. It's kind of the aftermath of my version of the BL breakup, post breakup hook-up, and what is to come. If you don't want to read that one shot to get the back story, you will be fine. But if you feel somethings in the story are a little confusing it might clear them up. If you still have any questions about anything, feel free to PM me!

* * *

Brooke and Rachel are kicked out of school for stealing calculus exams and forced to leave Tree Hill. What happens when Brooke decides to come home three years later? Will she be greeted with open arms? Or will she cause irreparable damage?

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_Hope for the Hopeless_**

"I cannot believe this! My daughter! My daughter expelled from school! This is so not what I needed to deal with right now," Victoria ranted to her daughter as she paced around her room. "How could you do something so stupid as to steal a test? Well actually never mind, if you were dumb enough to be failing of course you were dumb enough to concoct this insane plan!"

Brooke flopped back onto the pillows behind her head. She had heard the same lecture probably 50 times since her parents arrived yesterday morning. They did not particularly like coming back to Tree Hill or dealing with their daughter for that matter. So when an incident arose in which they had to deal with the two of them they were most definitely not pleased.

And sure, Brooke knew stealing a calculus exam wasn't the smartest of things. She had even been against it to begin with. But that damn Rachel could be so convincing…

"I know, Mom," Brooke grumbled through the pink satin throw pillow she had placed over her face. "It was stupid and I never should have done it, but what's done is done. And I—"

"You're damn right what's done is done. Brooke Penelope Davis you have practically ruined your entire future. If it wasn't for you father pulling some serious strings and donating that new library wing to Hansonville Academy you would have nothing. At least they agreed to take you on a trial basis," Victoria continued to yell as she threw items out of her daughters closet into the Louis Vuitton luggage she had opened on the floor.

"But I don't want to go there," Brooke whined. "It's all the way in Washington for God's sakes. I can just stay here, with my friends, get my GED—" Victoria cut her daughter off once more.

"Your GED?" She screeched. "Have you lost your mind? That is unacceptable. Not one of the colleges your father has picked out for you would touch you then. You can forget it missy, you are going to Hansonville. End of story."

"But Mom, I have a life here. I have my friends, I have my squad, and I have my clothes," Brooke pleaded, now sitting up on the bed to actually look at her mother. Her face was sad and tear-stained. Leaving was not what she wanted.

"Friends, please," Victoria snidely snapped. "If you had any real friends you wouldn't be in this predicament. They would never have let you go through with this ridiculous plan. They would never have left you been failing. That's the only thing I regret about Hansonville, the fact that that Rachel girl's parents got her in too," Victoria added, lowering her voice to an angry whisper when she remembered they were actually still in 'that-Rachel-girl's' house.

Brooke could see she wasn't getting anywhere with her mom. She had screwed up and she had to face the consequences of her actions. At least Rachel was going to school with her, so she wouldn't be totally alone up in Washington.

She and Rachel hadn't always been the best of friends, but when she had the fall out with Peyton over Lucas and then the whole breakup, Rachel had really been there for her. When she had nowhere else to go, Rachel had let her move in. And when Rachel had discovered she was failing calculus, she was determine to help Brooke graduate on time. And sure, sometimes her methods were a little unconventional, but she always meant well. And most importantly, she never judged Brooke for any of the things she had done, not even for a second. And part of that might have been because Rachel had done worse herself, but Brooke liked to think she was a very open-minded person.

"Brooke? Are you even listening to me?" Victoria asked her, walking over to where she was merely inches from her daughter's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brooke asked in response. She had been zoning out, thinking about all that she would miss—her friends, the birth of Haley's child, cheerleading, and Lucas. But to go along with the things she would miss there were also those that she wouldn't miss—Peyton's lying face, seeing Peyton and Lucas together, her calculus teacher, and all the regrets.

"I was saying that you needed to finish packing your things. Your father and I are tired, and we have a lot to deal with in the upcoming days like the preparations for our departure as well as your own. Also we have to make sure you continue to fully understand your actions have consequences," Victoria explained.

"Trust me, I understand that," Brooke nodded at her mother. She knew she had done wrong, and now she was being punished, she totally got it. All she wanted to know was why where her parents deciding to actually 'be parents' now?

"Really? Because I don't think you do," Victoria said. "You tell me this every time Brooke, but you never change. Remember the first time I caught you sneaking cookies from the cookie jar, or stealing flowers from the neighbor's yard, or having sex with a boy? I told you there would be consequences for your actions if you weren't careful, but then I never followed through. I just let it go, and for that I partially blame myself. But most of the blame is on you. I am very disappointed in you Brooke," she said sadly, giving Brooke one last look before closing the door to her room.

Brooke just stared at the closed door in silence; tears were beckoning to fall down her face but she would not allow it. She just sat in disbelief, the first emotion her mother basically says she has about her, and there it was, disappointment.

She had always known she wasn't good enough for her parents. They would pass her around from nanny to nanny when she was younger. Then when she got older they threw their credit cards at her just so they didn't have to deal with her. Sure, she had always had every material thing she had wanted, but she knew that was just another tactic to keep up appearances and keep her out of their hair. Seriously, how much could they possibly care about her when it only took one conversation from a total stranger to allow her to stay in Tree Hill, North Carolina while they moved across the country to California? They had never conveyed a single emotion to her; she couldn't even remember so much as an 'I love you' growing up. No wonder she was so screwed up.

She lay back on the bed, ever since her parents had come into town she had gone from the room she and Rachel shared to a room of her own at the other end of her house. Neither of the girl's parents wanted them around each other, each saying the other was a bad influence. The both of them couldn't be more wrong. They, themselves, had been the bad influences on their daughters, they were just too proud to admit it.

* * *

"Rach, you still asleep?" Brooke asked as she peeked her head into the room she and the redhead shared up until a few days ago. She walked into the dark room, hoping her friend wasn't actually asleep despite the ungodly hour it was.

"Not, anymore," Rachel grumbled, rolling over in her bed and flicking on the lamp next to it. "How'd you get past the parentals?" She asked her friend as she sat up in the bed.

"Oh, you know, once they got a few drinks in them they weren't so worried about me anymore," Brooke laughed as she sat at the end of Rachel's bed. "And once they hit the bed I knew it would be a long time before they got up. I hate sleeping down at the other end of the house." She confessed, knowing Rachel would probably tease her for the sentimental confession.

She was right. "Shut up skank. Just get over here," Rachel told her, propping all her pillows up behind her for comfort. Rachel was not the kind of person to gush about her feelings. In fact, emotional displays usually made her run in the opposite direction. "I know you didn't just come in here to wake me up, so you better start talking."

"I don't know what my deal is. I woke up this morning and I was like feeling all sentimental. I was thinking about how I'm never going to walk up and hear Bevin tell one of her jokes that no one gets again, or lead another cheer practice, or…cheer for a certain basketball player," Brooke admitted, kind of mumbling out the last part of her sentence.

"Oh please tell me I did not just hear what I think I heard," the redhead said in a threatening tone, practically pouncing on the brunette.

"What? Now I can't tell you how I'm feeling?" Brooke asked, not wanting to justify her feelings. She just wanted someone she could talk with about them and not be judged.

"You can tell me all you want; it doesn't mean I won't think you're a total idiot. Or a masochist for that matter," Rachel blatantly admitted. She wasn't one to sugar-coat the facts, not even for one of her only friends in this world.

"Really? Just because I'm getting sentimental?" Brooke asked her friend honestly. She didn't want to be totally pathetic, but that's how she felt.

"Sentimental? Please, Brooke. Let's be honest, you have never gotten over him and you probably never will. But the great thing about this move is its giving you a chance to move on. So take it," Rachel encouraged her, flopping back down on the pillows.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm over Lucas, I just…" She trailed off, not knowing how to complete her thought without sounding like a bumbling idiot. It didn't even make sense to her. All she knew was that she was going to miss Tree Hill, and knowing it wouldn't be right outside her front door…well, that just made everything seem perishable.

"You just nothing," Rachel snapped back. "If you're over that boy then I'm going to sleep with Mouth."

"Well I can't wait to tell the lucky boy," Brooke smirked, "Although I wouldn't want to break his heart right before we both leave so I'm going to have to put the brakes on that whole conquest."

Rachel rolled her eyes; Brooke thought she was so smooth. "You are soooo not over him Miss ratty-t-shirt,-still-looks-at-her-love-scrap-book-every-night,-gives-Peyton-the-evil-eye-anytime-she-looks-at-he-who-shall-not-be-named," She quipped, putting air-quotes around the whole name she had come up for Brooke and all her not so subtle actions.

"We are no longer having this conversation," Brooke told her, standing up from the bed and wrapping her around her own waist. "I did not come in here for you to make fun of me. I came to have a serious conversation, but clearly you are incapable of that," she snapped at her friend, moving towards the door.

Rachel climbed out of her bed and followed her friend. "Look Brooke, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I know what happened when you guys broke up, and then that night a Tric," she told her trying to be supportive.

Brooke's eyes grew wide at the end of her friend's statement. "You promised never to mention that," she said, her heart starting to race. "That was a moment of weakness and it should not have happened."

"And it will not be mentioned again," Rachel agreed, acknowledging her former promise. "But do you see what I mean? You do not think straight when it comes to him. And I don't think the added complication of us moving away is helping the situation," she told her friend. I mean, someone had to look out for her friend's heart. And if she wasn't going to do it herself, Rachel knew what she had to do.

"I guess," Brooke reluctantly admitted. She hated it when Rachel was right. "So do you think it is a bad idea to say goodbye to everyone today, his included?" She asked, wanting her friend's honest opinion.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say that including him in your goodbye rounds would not be one of your brightest moments," Rachel answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But the fact that you reconsidered it, that is progress," she added, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Alright, well I may take your advice this time. And hey at least if I come to regret it I can always blame it on you," Brooke tease her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, very funny. But trust me, you won't regret it," Rachel spoke with her confident air that had originally drawn Brooke to hate her, but she now respected.

"I'm going to head back to my room before our parents wake up and throw a bitch-fit. I actually would like to leave the house today," Brooke added, walking out the door, leaving Rachel alone in her room to contemplate whether or not the advice that was right for her would be right for Brooke.

* * *

The next morning it was time for the girls to leave. They had an early flight so that they would arrive in Seattle, Washington around lunch. This would give them the majority of the day to get oriented with the campus and unpacked their things which had been shipped a few days prior. At least they were going to be roommates again. Their parents weren't able to get them separated due to the school's overcrowding.

The ride to the airport was silent. Brooke rode smashed in between her parents in the back of a chauffeur driven Lincoln Town Car. She wished she and Rachel could have just caught a cab together, but for some reason her parents actually wanted to see her off. Probably to make sure she actually got on the plane and didn't try to stay here in Tree Hill. As it was, they had so little faith in her that they were having a representative from Hansonville meet her at the airport and show her back to campus, how pathetic.

At least soon she would be rid of them. And this little town she had always loved. Here she was a big fish in a small pond. At Hansonville who knew what she would be? All she knew was with Rachel by her side they had better watch out…these two could be pretty untouchable when they wanted to be.

Brooke's parents gave her her ticket and watched her walk through the security gate. They called after her something about she better get on that plane, but she didn't even turn around in response. She just walked over to her friend and waited for their plane to start boarding, which shouldn't be too long. After all, they had been cut it pretty close on time.

After waiting about 30 minutes they began boarding flight 124, straight service to Seattle, Washington. She and Rachel were some of the first to get on the plane. After all, their parents cared just enough not to let them fly coach, even in a time of punishment.

"Can you believe we're really leaving?" Rachel asked Brooke, sounding a little excited as she stuffed her carryon in the overhead compartment.

"No," Brooke answered from below. She was glad to be sitting by the window so she could get one last look at all she was leaving behind. "I mean, this is the only place I've ever lived. It's all still so weird."

"Trust me, as sad as it is to admit, you get used to the moving thing. It's when you get attached that you have a problem. Luck for me the only one I really let get close to me was you," Rachel admitted, taking the seat beside her friend.

"Yeah, but I'm the baby who's attached to everyone and everything. The more I think about it, I think I'll even miss being able to fight with Peyton," Brooke pouted, sounding even more depressed about leaving then she had the day before.

"I know," Rachel told her. "But hey, if it makes you feel any better I'll let you fight with me."

"I might have to take you up on that," Brooke answered, finally giving in a cracking a smile.

"That's the little girl I know," Rachel told her, shoving her in the arm. "Let's look at the bright side of this situation. We can totally reinvent ourselves. No one at this school knows us or any of our baggage. We can be who ever we want to be. We can even say we're virgins," Rachel told her friend, receiving a strange look from her that made her add, "I know, why would we want to do that, right? But seriously, we can be anyone or anything. We're a mystery."

Brooke thought about her friend's words. She wasn't really up for lying to everyone but how much easier would it be if everyone didn't know your whole history. In this new place there were no complicated ties to other people, no reputations to live up to or overcome. It was just her, and for once, that sounded kind of nice.

The stewardess came over the intercom and announced that they were about to take off, and everyone needed to buckle up. Brooke did just that and turned to look out her window, bidding farewell to what she could see of Tree Hill, thinking about all she was leaving but at the same time all the unknown she was about to face.

Rachel observed her friend who looked like she was in deep thought and gingerly touched her arm. "Hey you alright?" She asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke shrugged her off. "Just thinking," She added, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"No regrets I hope," Rachel prodded, she had to know. She hoped if Brooke had taken her advice from the day before she would be fine. But the more and more she thought about it, the more she realized what was right for her might not be right for Brooke. "About your goodbyes and everything?" She asked, hoping for once to get a straight forward answer.

"No, no regrets," Brooke smiled at her friend as she thought of her tearful goodbyes yesterday with Haley, Nathan, and Mouth. She was definitely going to miss them. She was going to miss Lucas too though, but she knew she would never get through a goodbye to his face. Thank goodness she had taken Rachel's advice, somewhat. All she needed to say to him was in the letter she's left with Haley.

* * *

"So could this suck any worse?" Brooke asked flopping down on her twin bed in the dorm room she and Rachel now shared. "Even the weather here is awful," she added, looking at her window at the snow that was falling. It had been coming down at a steady rate since she and Rachel had landed, and now the ground was blanketed in white.

"Well you could have to listen to some stupid whore complain about it every five minutes," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at Brooke. She got it, this was less than ideal. But did Brooke really have to go on and on about it?

"Sorry," Brooke admitted, pushing herself up off her bed. "From now on I am back on the making the best of things wagon. And the first thing we should do is hang something on these walls. I feel like we're in a prison," she observed, running her finger over the cold bricks.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rachel agreed, also doing a turn to look around the room.

The room wasn't as big as either of the girls was used to. It was a little smaller than the room they shared at Rachel's house. It had grey painted cinderblock walls, and the only furnishings in the room were two desks and two twin beds. They each had their own tiny closest, but they had to share a bathroom with a whole floor of other girls. Obviously with their spur of the moment enrollment there was no time to get them better living accommodations, it was simply about having a roof over their heads and a school they could graduate from.

"I know! How about we go shopping! I mean, there's got to be somewhere to shop around this place," she suggested, her tone of voice finally sounding like Brooke pre-getting kicked out of Tree Hill High.

"That sounds awesome," Rachel agreed. "But how are we going to get to the mall or wherever we're going. We have no cars here. We are basically trapped," she explained, taking a seat on her bed's unmade mattress.

Brooke thought about it for a second. "There has got to be like a shuttle or something. I mean, I didn't really see too many cars here. Or we could always walk?" she threw out to her friend, already sure of the response she would get.

"You have got to be kidding me. It is like two degrees in the middle of a freakin' blizzard! The only people walking right now are penguins," Rachel told her with a simple hand wave. "I hate to say it but at this hour, I think we are pretty much stuck here for the night."

Brooke lay back on her bed as a sign of defeat. She had been seriously craving some good old greasy cheese sticks. And now she couldn't get them out of her head. She was pretty sure she and Rach had missed the scheduled supper. But maybe there was somewhere on campus that was open and serving food. I mean, the school wouldn't let them starve. Would they?

"I'm so hungry," Brooke rolled over to face Rachel with a huge pout on her face. She knew even if Rachel was hungry she couldn't turn down her request for food now.

"You know if you eat much more you're going to have to get a new best friend because I don't think you will be able to fit in my clothes anymore," Rachel teased her friend as she let out a snide giggle.

Brooke's face burned; sure she had put on a little weigh since getting kicked out of school. Whose diet wouldn't take a hit after going through such a stressful ordeal? She rolled over to face her wall, no longer wanting to talk with Rachel.

Rachel observed her friend's behavior and immediately regretted her own. "B, I'm sorry. Don't act like such a super sensitive bitch," she called to her, in her own approach to compassion, which obviously was still a little rough around the edges.

"I think you're the one being a bitch," Brooke snapped back at her, rolling back over to face her friend and propping her body up on her elbow. "You always have to take my little insecurities and just throw them back in my face, don't you?" Brooke screamed at her.

"I know," Rachel hung her head. "And I'm sorry, Brooke. You know I suck. And I may not always have the best means over be able to sidestep sensitive areas, but I always have your best intentions at heart. You're the only one who has really ever been there for me. And I want you to know, I'm always going to be here for you," she said, walking over to her friend's bed and taking a seat beside her.

"Its fine Rach," Brooke said, "I shouldn't have snapped out on you. Ever since the whole incident I have been super sensitive…I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm getting my period or something," She tried to explain away her actions to her friend.

"You've been about to get your period for a whole two weeks?" Rachel asked her shocked. "No, something else is definitely up with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke told her dismissively, trying to get her persistent friend to drop the subject. Yeah right, that was like asking Rachel's inner fat girl to put down her favorite Raspberry pie. She didn't want her friend to say it. She didn't want her to utter the words she herself had been afraid to think since she had actually missed her period a week and a half before.

"Brooke," Rachel spoke softly, turning to face her friend. "Could you be pregnant?" She asked her, speaking with a tone of serious that Brooke had hardly heard her friend use.

The reality of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Unable to say anything else, Brooke just let her head fall onto her friend's shoulder and the tears began to flow uncontrollably.

The redhead wrapped her arms around her friend, slowly beginning to rock her in her arms. "It's okay Brooke," she told her. "I'm here for you and I will help you through this. Whatever you have to do, I'm here," Rachel kept repeating, trying to say anything she could to calm her friend.

"Okay," Brooke muttered between cries as she continued to sob. Life at a new school in a strange city just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Remember, this is like three years prior to when the actual story will be taking place. It was just kind of to show everyone how we got to the place we will be in in the next chapter. So don't be confused by the next chapter but the girls will no longer be in high school. I hope you all liked it! Let me know! :)**

**Audra**


	2. Chapter 1: Think of You

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Think of You**_

"Olivia," Brooke screamed when she walked into her home to find her living room in total disarray. She threw the mail down on the table and called for her daughter once more. "Liv, Rachel, where are you two?" She asked, flopping down onto her red micro-suede sofa and kicking off her brown leather heels.

"Here I is, Mommy," Olivia finally answered her, walking into the living room in nothing but her Disney princess panties.

"And just where are your clothes, little miss?" Brooke asked her, looking curiously at her child. She was sure the reason her daughter was clothes-less had something to do with the fact that there was paper and finger paint all over her coffee table and ceramic tile floors.

"Auntie Rachie said I's too messy," she told her mother, walking closer to her. "She taked them off so you not be sad. But my hands is all clean, see," she added, showing her mother her clean hands as she climber up in her lap.

"Liv, I wouldn't be sad if your clothes were dirty," Brooke explained to her little girl, giving her a hug. "You and Aunt Rachel can play, you just have to clean up your mess, remember?" she reminded the little girl, giving her a reassuring dimpled smile then kissing her on the forehead.

A smile that her daughter was able to match perfectly. "I sorry, Mommy. Auntie Rachie said you clean it up," she told her with a shrug.

"Oh did she?" Brooke asked, ruffling her daughter's light blonde hair. "Well let's just go find Aunt Rachel," she playfully said. "Where is she anyway?" She asked her little girl as she stood from the couch with her in her arms.

"She hiding," Olivia said with a nod of her tiny head. "She not want you get mad either. But I tell you, she in the washing room."

"Thanks Liv, I knew you couldn't keep the secret from mommy too long," she winked at her little girl and carried her back toward the laundry room where she was sure she would find her best friend/babysitter.

* * *

"So besides trashing my living room, did you and Olivia do anything productive today?" Brooke asked her friend as she took another sip from her wine glass. It was Wednesday, the night she gets Olivia in bed early and she and Rachel watch their favorite show and have a few drinks.

"Nope, that was pretty much it," Rachel told her, raising her glass and tipping it in her friend's direction. "How was your day?" Rachel asked, turning the attention from herself to Brooke. "Was Nate looking super fine at work today or what?" She asked her with a nudge of the elbow and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Nate Archibald was a gorgeous, green eyed gift to women. He had sandy brown hair with blonde highlights from all the time he spent out in the sun, and a body to die for. He was raised in New York City, his father was an admiral in the navy and his mother was one of extreme New York aristocracy. Nate on the other hand was nothing like his parents. He had moved out to California to escape the suffocating air of the life his parents expected him to live in New York. Since then he had made his own way. And it just so happened that he was crazy about one Brooke Davis. The only one who hadn't noticed it, of course, was Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the red head to her right. She was impossible. "If you care so badly why didn't you just come to my office and see for yourself," Brooke snapped back at her. "I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy…working."

"Yeah right," Rachel said. "You expect me to believe you don't notice the way he is almost always checking you out, or that he is always offering to help you with your assignments, or how he calls to check on you and Liv at least once a week?" She asked her skeptically. "Or how he is insanely hot?"

"Rachel," Brooke said through her teeth, a smile pulling at her lips. "When are you going to let the Nate thing go? I am in no place to get involved with someone, I have Liv to think about," she reminded her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel muttered in response. "You also said you had Liv to think about a year and a half ago when I first started bugging you about the guy."

"And?" Brooke snapped, wanting to know if her friend's incessant chatter had a point. Why was it that Rachel never seemed to understand when to drop a subject?

"And, the point is you are always going to have her to think about. She is your _daughter_. But you don't have to put your life on hold. You have got to move on and open your heart to love. You know, it doesn't knock very often, and when it does you have to let it in," She told her wisely. "I just don't want you to miss your chance because you claim to be worried about Olivia, but in reality you're just scared."

"Scared? I am not scared," Brooke stated, trying to dismiss the notion. "But I do have Olivia to think about. There's the matter of her getting attached, and then what if it doesn't work out. I won't do that to my little girl. I won't give her a father only to have him break her heart."

"Is that why you haven't told her about her father or him about her for that matter? Are you scared he'll break her heart like he crushed yours?" Rachel asked her delicately. She had approached this topic with Brooke once before and every time you had to use the utmost caution or the situation would explode.

Brooke sat her wine glass down on the coffee table and stared at her toes as she began to trace little boxes with them on the cream tiles. "She's too young to know about her father, I'll tell her when she's older. And if she asks, I won't lie," she said, looking up to meet her friend's gaze. "And as for her father, you know as well as I do he is happier the way things are. Now he can live the life he was meant to live. He's not stuck with us out of some deep-felt obligation. He made his choice," she told her, knowing that he had done just that.

"But Brooke, that's not fair," Rachel pleaded with her friend. "He didn't know—"

"It doesn't matter, Rachel," Brooke cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "If he had known it wouldn't have made a difference. Trust me, I know," she added almost angrily, hanging her head once more. "Did you see what came in the mail today?" She asked her friend down-heartedly, changing the subject.

"No," Rachel quietly answered, half afraid to know what had come.

Brooke picked up an envelope off the coffee table and flipped it towards Rachel as she held on to it with her middle and index fingers. "Here, have a look for yourself," she told her.

Rachel slowly took the envelope from her friend and flipped it open along the previous tear lines. She pulled out the stark white invitation and her jaw hit the floor. "No…way," she finally uttered, shocked to say the least, though she didn't really know why.

"I told you," Brooke said, her voice dripping with a forced know-it-all attitude. "He made his choice a long time ago."

"Oh Brooke," Rachel said, looking at her friend with empathetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I—I guess somewhere deep down I always thought it would be you."

"Well obviously you're not the only one," she said, gesturing to a picture of her daughter on the mantle. "But I guess the joke's on us. We should have known, just because something should be right, that doesn't mean it is. And sometimes, well love isn't enough. There are some things in this world that are just inevitable, and Lucas and Peyton are one of them."

Rachel watched as Brooke got up from the sofa and with a wave of her hand excused herself to the other room. She hated seeing her friend like this, but she knew Brooke Davis. And no matter how hard her friend tried, she had never been able to get over her first and only love.

* * *

Brooke walked into her bedroom at the end of her apartment's hallway. She was trying to hold back her tears; she had been trying to hold them in for so long now that she had given herself a headache. She didn't want Rachel to see her turn into a blubbering mess. The girl had seen her like that more times than Brooke cared to remember. And mostly she hated for her friend to know the truth, the truth that she had never gotten over Lucas Scott.

She went over to her bureau and opened the top drawer. Down buried in the very bottom of the drawer was a faded blue t-shirt. She pulled it out and held it tightly to her chest. And once that item was in her arms she let the water works flow. She sank to the ground in front of the piece of cherry furniture and buried her head into the soft cotton material.

"Why am I like this?" Brooke internally asked herself. "Why is my heart so stuck on the one guy who caused me the most pain in my life?"

She continued to cry and then she thought, "Probably because he gave me the greatest joys of my life."

She didn't think she was a completely masochist, but there had to be some part of her that was. Why else would she let a man she hadn't spoken to in nearly three years have this effect on her. I'll tell you why, because he wasn't just a man. He was the man.

He was the father of her child, her Olivia, the greatest source of happiness in her life. The one thing that made her life worth living. But he was also more than that. He was the one who made her feel worthy. He showed her that she actually had a purpose in this crazy world, and that she was deserving and worthy of love. Not only thought but he had taught her how to love, well really love, how to open her heart and show someone who she really was. He was the only one she had ever let all the way in.

And with that immensity of emotion and love, came the devastation of losing it all. She learned of betrayal, the worst kind from the two closest things to family that she had ever known. She was never the same after that incident. But she had risen from the ashes like a phoenix, and she thought she had overcome.

I guess you never really know how you feel about certain situations, especially long buried ones, until you are forced to deal with them head on.

Though Lucas was always in the front of her mind, how could he not be when she saw him all over her little girl, their little girl? She liked to think he was happy and that he still thought of her and the memories they share from time to time. She never imagined him with her ex-best friend. Maybe that was her naiveté or just her brain's way of protecting her heart. But whatever it was, it did not prepare her for the events of the past day. If anything it just made them that much harder.

She stood up and stripped out of her clothes from the day, down to nothing but her black La Perla panties. She slipped the now tear stained shirt over her head. It had been so long since she had worn it, and it felt so good against her smooth skin.

She wiped her eyes and walked to her door, slowly opening it. She hoped Rachel had shown herself out. And if she knew her best friend at all she was almost positive she had. Rachel knew when to leave her alone. She tiptoes across the hall to her little girl's room and quietly opened her door.

The lamp light in the Olivia's room cast an angelic glow across her features, so many of which were obviously from her mother. She crept in and squatted on the floor next to the tiny bed and began to stroke her daughter's hair. She just watched her sleep, so peacefully, and she wished she could feel that peace herself.

After sitting with Olivia for awhile Brooke had calmed herself down enough to return to her own room. She kissed the little girl's head and backed out of the room. "I love you, Liv," she whispered before she closed the door to a crack.

And she headed back down the hall to her own room, hopefully to get a fraction of the restful night's sleep the toddler was getting. She opted for leaving her door open, and the closet light on. She didn't feel like being trapped in the darkness any more than she had to be.

* * *

Brooke nearly jumped out of her bed at the sound of someone beating on her apartment door. She looked over at the digital alarm clock next to her bed…9:47.

"9:47!" She screamed as she bolted upward. She looked around the bright room and spotted Olivia in the bed next to her. This would have been perfectly normal if it had been Saturday, but it wasn't. It was Thursday.

There was a swift knock on the door again and Brooke slowly climbed out of her bed, careful not to wake her sleeping daughter. She walked out of her room pulling the door almost completely closed behind her.

"Coming," she yelled once she was in the hallway and out of Olivia's earshot.

She reached the door and peeped through the peephole, not really able to see who was on the other side. So she opened the door a crack and popped her makeup-less face outside.

"Nate," she breathed. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, clearly surprised as to why he was showing up at her house at this time of the morning. He should be at work. She should be at work.

"I could ask you the same thing," he laughed, taking in her fresh face and waves of chestnut colored hair. "When you didn't show up for work and you didn't call I didn't know what to think. I tried your cell but you never would answer," he explained to her. "I was getting worried so I came over here to check on you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," She answered him, flashing her signature dimpled grin. "Here, you can come in if you want," she offered opening the door wide enough for him to enter her home.

"Thanks," he said as he walked onto her tile floor. Once inside, he could clearly see Brooke was clearly wearing nothing but a t-shirt, black lace boyshorts peaking from beneath its hem. Still, she seemed unfazed.

"You can have a seat if you want," she told him, yawning. "I've got to get some caffeine in me or I'll never wake up. You want anything?" she asked, as she went to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee.

"Nah, I'm fine," Nate said. "I really can't stay long. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said, shooting a glance her direction.

Brooke leaned over the kitchen counter to look at him in the living room. "Alright, suit yourself," she winked.

"Sorry I interrupted your day. You weren't busy were you?" He asked curiously.

Brooke laughed. "The only thing I was busy doing was watching the backs of my eyelids. I seriously just woke up when you knocked at the door," she told him. "I know I probably look disgusting," she added, gesturing to her body and disheveled hair.

"No, not at all," Nate reassured her. "If I can say this without you taking offense, you are actually one of the only women I know who looks as beautiful without makeup as she does with it on."

Brooke slightly blushed at his kind words, letting a small smile creep on to her face. "Well thank you Nathaniel. You aren't so bad yourself," she said sweetly.

Nate smiled back at her, and simply nodded his head.

Just then there was the distinct sound of a door opening, followed by the pitter patter of little feet coming down the long hallway.

"Mommy, where is you?" Olivia called in her quiet little baby voice.

"I'm in the kitchen, Liv," Brooke answered her, sending another smile in Nate's direction.

A few seconds later Olivia appeared in a pink, ruffled Sleeping Beauty nightgown. "You not wake me up," the little girl told her mother, not even noticing Nate in the living room. The little girl had walked straight into the kitchen and placed her little hands on her hips as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Baby," Brooke apologized to her. "I thought you might have still wanted to sleep. You know, like you let me sleep later sometimes so you just crawl into bed with me?"

Olivia jutted out her bottom lip in perfect Brooke-Davis fashion. "But you wake me up when you get up," she pouted. She was the spitting image of her mother. So much so that it caused their visitor to laugh.

Olivia spun her head around to see Nate sitting on the couch. "Natie!" She squealed her voice as light as air. The frustration with her mother was long forgotten as she ran towards one of her favorite people.

"Olivia," Nate said, as he stood and scooped the little girl into his arms. "I think you have gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"Yep," she nodded her head in agreement. "Mommy says I gets bigger every day," she told him. "Right, Mommy?" She asked, looking over at her mom for her to corroborate her story.

"This is true," Brooke answered with a laugh as she took a sip of her coffee. "As you just saw she is three going on twenty-three. Sometimes I think she is more mature than me."

Nate chuckled again and sat Olivia down on the ground. "I guess this is why you weren't at work earlier," he observed.

"You could say that," Brooke agreed with him. "Seriously I just overslept, but if you want to report back that Olivia is sick or something that wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"I not sick," Olivia said quietly, almost to herself.

"I think I could do that," He told her, ignoring the little girl's words as he walked nearer. "I better be getting back."

"Okay," Brooke said, moving closer to him to give him a friendly hug, one he relished. "Thanks for coming to check on me. You're a good friend, Nate."

"I try," he told her, breaking away from the embrace. "Maybe one day you aren't playing hooky the three of us can go get some lunch," he suggested to her.

"I'd like that. What about you, Liv?" she asked, turning to the sandy haired little girl.

Olivia nodded her head giddily. "I like it too," she said, smiling widely as she continued to bounce her head up and down.

"Well okay then," Nate said. "I guess it's a date." And he opened the door, seeing himself out.

"I like Natie, Mommy," the little girl told her mother. "Him's funny and nice. And he give me candies."

"Yeah, me too, Baby," Brooke responded dreamily. "Me too. Now how about we get you some breakfast? What do you want this morning?" She asked her.

Olivia put a tiny finger up to her cheek as if she was deep in thought. "Hmmm…pancakes!" The little girl finally declared as she threw her arms up above her head in excitement.

Brooke laughed and picked the little girl up and tickled her side. "I think I can manage that," she told her. Setting her down once more she added, "Now help me get the ingredients out of the fridge." And then two girls walked to the big white box and began taking out the things they needed to make their breakfast of champions.

* * *

Friday night Rachel had come over for a girl's night in with Brooke and Olivia. They ordered pizza, made cookies, and watched two princess movies of Olivia's choice. By the time ten o'clock rolled around Olivia was passed out on the cream colored chaise lounge, wrapped up like a ball in her pale yellow baby blanket. Rachel and Brooke sat side by side, on the sofa, preparing to watch another movie of their own choice.

"Look at Liv," Brooke cooed as she watched the little girl resting peacefully. "You think I should take her to her room?" She asked Rachel, turning her head to look at her friend.

"Nah, that girl sleeps like a rock. She'll be fine out here until you actually get ready to go to bed," Rachel told her, reaching for the remote to start the movie.

"Wait, before you start the movie I want to take some of this garbage into the other room," Brooke ordered as she stood up and began to pick up the paper plates and cups that littered her overly crowded coffee table.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled. "You want me to help?" She asked, noticing her friend still had tons of papers covering the table's once visible glass surface.

"Sure," Brooke called back to her from the living room. "Just bring my mail and set in on the mail basket in here. I'll sort through it tomorrow. And you can put Liv's artwork on the fridge."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rachel said, doing as she was told. Cleaning up the table she noticed that the one particular piece of mail was still lying where she had left it a few days earlier. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it to the bottom of the mail pile. Knowing her friend the mail would never get sorted and that would be the end of that whole ordeal.

"Come on. I'm ready to start watching," Brooke called to her. She was already back seated on the couch and was ready to start the movie before she fell asleep.

On second thought, maybe that invitation was better in the garbage. A place she knew Brooke would never stumble upon it. So Rachel "accidently" let the white envelope fall into the can as she held open with the foot pump. "Oops," she mumbled under her breath, as she let the lid fall back shut.

"Rach, what are you doing in there? Plotting ways to kill me?" She sarcastically asked her friend. "Get in here and start the movie already."

"Coming," she called as she walked back into the room. She let her body collapse on the couch and she hit the play button on the remote control. "So anything new going on with Nate?" Rachel teased her friend as they let the previews play through.

"Actually," Brooke told her. "I think we're going to go out on a date."

"You're what?" Rachel practically yelled, turning to face her friend. "What? When did this happen?" She asked her frantically.

"Well yesterday," Brooke said. "But it's not really a real date. He's taking me and Olivia out for like ice cream or something. It's not a big deal."

Rachel stared at her with a devilish smirk on her face. "Oh it's a real date," she told her. "Trust me. To him, it's as real as it gets."

"You think?" Brooke asked her, getting sort of flustered. She didn't know if she was physically ready. And she knew she wasn't emotionally ready.

Reading her friends mind, Rachel said, "Trust me, it's time you did this. You need to put yourself back out there so you can move on. And I know you don't want to get Liv involved, but with this one you don't really have a choice. I mean, he's known her practically since birth."

"In my head, I know you're right," Brooke told her. "But my heart is another story. I don't think I'm there yet."

"And you won't know for sure until you test it out," Rachel explained. "Give yourself a chance to be happy Brooke. We both know you deserve it."

Brooke nodded at her friend's words. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting," she ordered, and placed a finger over her lips to silence the red head. She did deserve to be happy. She knew she did. It had been too long since she had thought of herself and actually did something for her. Looks like Brooke Davis was going to be turning over a new leaf.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter! The whole Nate thing is kind of random I know, but he is so hot...I had to include him! Plus he is kind of my own version of Nate, basically, well you'll see. Though Brooke may have him as a type of distraction, he is not her main guy...if you can't tell from this chapter, there is someone else in her heart. So if you don't like that stuf, don't worry, it won't be a main focus. Also, I something I forgot to mention last chapter for the backkground: Brooke and Peyton never made up after the whole falling out over Lucas. So they still haven't spoken, till this day. Another thing, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I hope this one lives up to your expectations. Let me know! Also, the title of this story and the titles of these first two chapters belong to A Fine Frenzy! :)**

**Audra **


	3. Chapter 2: You Still Pull Me Home

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_**You Still Pull Me Home**_

Two weeks later Brooke was getting herself and Olivia ready for their "date" with Nate. She had herself all dresses in a pair of white shorts and a flowy teal tank with white wedge sandals to complete her look. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, tendrils of hair flying out to frame her face. Now it was time to move on to her daughter.

"How about this yellow dress, Liv?" Brooke asked, pulling a yellow gingham sundress from the little girl's closet. "Look it even has pretty bows on the straps," she tried to persuade her.

Olivia just stared at her like she was insane. "I want wear that," she said, pointing at one of her princess costumes hanging on the rack.

"Well Sweetie, you have to wear actual clothes while we go see Nate, then you can put that on when we get back here," she explained to her. "We don't wear costumes out every day."

Olivia folded her arms over her chest and went to what Brooke had deemed her pouting chair. Whenever she didn't get her way she would run to the chair, located in the corner of her room and sit and pout, just waiting for someone to come find her.

"Baby, don't be upset," Brooke tried to urge her out of her mood. "Look how about you wear this little pink dress. It is the same color as your princess dress. And then Mommy can fix your hair anyway you like."

Olivia lifted her eyes to meet Brooke, considering the deal. Then she looked back down and kept on pouting.

"Okay, I guess I will just have to go see Nate by myself. I can call Aunt Rachel to watch you," Brooke warned her. "I'm going to go put on some lip gloss, and if you haven't picked one of the two dresses when I get back I'm calling her."

Olivia jumped up out of her chair at her mother's words. She may be young, but she knew enough to know when Brooke meant business. "I wear this one, Mommy," she told her, pointing to the pink Ralph Lauren number.

"I think that one will be perfect," Brooke answered, coming over to where she had laid the dress on Olivia's bed and getting her dressed in it. "There, you look beautiful," she told her, squatting down to her level and giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mommy. You look so pretty too," Olivia told her, giving her mom a hug. "Can I have some lips too, Mommy?" She asked her mother.

Brooke laughed; her daughter was definitely all girl. She stood up with Olivia still latched on to her neck. "Sure, Baby," she answered her. "I think that would be fine."

* * *

After a cozy lunch at a pizzeria of Olivia's choosing, the three headed down to the beach so Olivia could play and Nate hoped he and Brooke would have some time to talk.

"Olivia, stay right here in front of Mommy," Brooke instructed as the little girl ran ahead of her down in the sand. "Don't get in the water!" She added cautiously.

"You're so good with her," Nate observed as he spread out a towel for the two of them to sit on.

"Well thank you," Brooke smiled earnestly at him as she took a seat. "I try. It's not always easy being a single parent, but I have people who support me."

"That's good," Nate offered. "I know this might be crossing a line with me asking this," he started knocking his golden hair out of his green eyes, "But is her father still in the picture?"

Brooke was kind of taken aback by the question. She didn't know why, she got it all the time when people started inquiring about her situation with Olivia. "No," she quickly nodded, and waved her hand dismissively. "He never was and probably never will be."

Nate face turned apologetic mixed with sympathetic. "I'm sorry Brooke. He doesn't know what he's missing," he said patting her on the knee.

"Thanks Nate," Brooke tried to smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She needed to hear something like that right now. And she needed a distraction, something to pull her from the inevitable funk the mention of Lucas was about to pull her into.

Nate leaned over to her and kissed her ever so gently on the cheek. "I think you're amazing, Brooke Davis," he told her. "And any guy would be crazy not to fight like hell to stay in your life," he added almost in a whisper as he turned his face slightly to capture her lips in a kiss.

Hello perfect distraction! Brooke felt a tingling sensation run through her body. He pulled away from her and her long black eyelashes fluttered like a baby doll as opened her eyes. "Nate," she breathlessly said.

"I'm sorry, did I cross a line?" Nate asked, quickly apologizing for his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was scared her off or ruin his chances with her.

"No, no, it's fine," Brooke said waving her hands around frantically. "Just I need to go check on Liv. But maybe we can finish this later, like sometime I can get Rachel to watch Liv," she offered him.

"I'd like that," he said, standing up from his spot on the towel and offering Brooke his hand. "Shall we? It looks like Olivia hasn't quite mastered the art of sandcastle building yet," he laughed.

Brooke smile, a giggle escaping her lips and took his hand. "Yeah, I guess we better teach her that before she turns three, I mean we wouldn't want her to be behind," she played along and the two walked over to where her daughter was contently digging in the sand.

"Hey Liv, What are you doing?" She asked her, squatting down beside her little girl in the sand.

"Building a castle, Mommy," she told her, her eyes squinting in the sun as she looked up at her. "You want help me, Natie?" she asked, now looking at the man who stood beside her mother.

"Sure doll," Nate answered, and he sat down beside her on the warm sand. "First we need some water so the sand will stick. Maybe your mom can get that for us," he suggested, looking over at Brooke who kinked and eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, go gets water, Mommy," Olivia agreed, handing her mom one of her buckets.

Brooke wanted to laugh but held it in. "Fine, I'm getting the water. But when I get back I am going to show you how to build the best sandcastle you've ever seen," she said.

"Okay Mommy," Olivia rolled her little eyes causing both Brooke and Nate to erupt in laughter.

"Well, well, if it isn't a carbon-copy of Miss Brooke Davis," Nate laughed, looking at Brooke once more.

She shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't help it and went to the edge of the sand to gather some water.

* * *

"This castle is so so so so BIG!" Olivia screamed, jumping up from where she had been seated in the sand. As she did, sand went flying all over Brooke and Nate.

"Well I'm glad you approve," Nate told her, a smile spreading across his features.

"You are the bestest at sandcastle making, Natie," she said, giving the man a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Brooke interjected before either had a chance to speak. "I have helped build too!"

"Brooke you are the best water-getter that I know," Nate smirked at her, and Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well thanks," Brooke sarcastically responded, tipping her head from side to side as her phone began to ring. Upon seeing the name that accompanied the number she stood up and excused herself saying, "Can you watch her for a minute? I have to take this call." After seeing Nate's nod of approval, she walked off, hitting the answer button as she did.

"Hello," she said into the phone, not really sure how the caller on the other end of the line was going to greet her.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed, exuberantly. "I cannot believe this number still worked, I mean you gave it to be right before graduation and, well, I just can't believe you answered."

"Well I couldn't pass up talking to you," she smiled at the sound of her old friend's voice. "How's Jamie?" She asked, "I wish I could see the little guy. The pictures you send just aren't enough."

Haley smiled as she thought of her son. "He's sitting right behind me actually. We are headed to meet Peyton to try on outfits for the wedding," she said.

And there it was—another reference to the always unavoidable Lucas Scott. "Wow, ummm, that sounds like fun," Brooke commented, trying her best to sound excited. "I bet Lucas and Peyton can't wait," she Added.

She felt strange talking about them. She hadn't really talked to either one of them in years, and as far as she was concerned she and Peyton weren't even friends. Not that they were enemies—they had just grown apart, gone down separate paths and were two totally different people than they once were.

"Yeah, Peyton is like stressing over every detail. And Lucas, well you know how he is. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve; he's more reserved about the whole thing. But I still think he is excited," Haley told her.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like Lucas," Brooke said, letting her mind drift to the broody blonde. "But hey, if you are about to meet her, I'll let you go. Liv and I are here at the beach and I don't want her to wander off," she said, using her daughter as an excuse—just one of the perks of being a mom.

"Oh Olivia," Haley squealed. "I bet she is huge now. The last picture you sent me was so precious. I can't wait to finally meet her at the wedding."

"Yeah," Brooke spoke, not really paying attention since she was watching her daughter and Nate put the finishing touches on their sandcastle. "Wait what?" She asked, letting Haley's words replay in her mind.

"The wedding, you are coming, aren't you?" Haley asked her point blank. When Brooke didn't immediately respond she started in on her. "Brooke, I know you and Peyton aren't exactly friends, but Lucas would be crushed if you weren't there. Ever since Peyton decided to invite you he keeps asking me, like every day, if I think you'll come. I really think he wants you there," she explained to her.

The thought of upsetting Lucas made her seriously consider going, but then she thought of how much Lucas had disappointed her—with Olivia, and Peyton, and everything else. "Haley, I think Lucas will be just fine without me," she snapped, not realizing how angry she sounded until the words had already left her mouth. "I haven't talked to him or Peyton since I moved to Hansonville and I really don't think they want me there."

Haley sighed on the other end of the phone. She knew how badly her brunette friend had been hurt by the two blondes. "Alright Brooke, if that is how you feel," she said slowly. "I just think it would mean a lot for you and Olivia to be there, especially to Lucas."

Brooke thought about her words and hung her head in defeat. It would finally give her a chance to confront Lucas about what he did to her…and to Liv. See what a mistake he made by never trying to contact her. But why give him the satisfaction of seeing her? That was one thing she didn't want to do.

"Please Brooke," Haley added, "It would mean a lot to me too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Hales," Brooke almost whispered. "I'll think about it," she finally told her. She couldn't hear Haley's heart break if she flat out told her she wasn't coming, or worse, risk listening to another one of her lectures.

"Great," Haley said, her voice instantly lightening at Brooke's words. "Now I'm at the dress shop so I've got to go, but seriously, keep in touch this time."

Brooke laughed, "I will. And remember, the phone works two ways. Bye Haley," she said and she ended the call.

She watched her daughter and Nate for a minute more before walking over to rejoin them. So much of her decision was pinned on that little girl. She was so happy here, in this life. And if she was sure nothing would change she would fly down to Tree Hill in an instant. But she wasn't sure, all she could feel was uncertainty. And strange draws, pulling her back to the place she once called home.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when Brooke carried a sleeping Olivia into their apartment. She carefully closed the door and let her bag slide off her arm onto the counter. She flipped on the light and was shocked to find Rachel lying on her couch.

"What are you doing here, Rach?" Brooke hissed through clenched teeth. She was trying to be quiet because of Olivia but the shock of unexpectedly seeing someone lying on her couch nearly caused her to jump out of her skin.

Rachel groggily opened her eyes and it was obvious to Brooke that she had been asleep. The red head yawned, and let her head fall down on the cushion once more.

Brooke would have a word with her in a moment. For now she was going to lay Liv down and let her sleep for a little bit longer. The little girl might be up all night tonight, but she had totally missed her nap time.

She laid Olivia on her bed and covered her with a fluffy purple blanket that was lying on the end of the bed. She bent down and kissed the little girl on the temple. "Mommy loves you," she told her. And she closed the door almost completely as she made her way out.

Once back in the living room she leaned over Rachel and shook her friend's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked her impatiently. Not that she minded Rachel coming over, she just wished she would have known. She might have tried to get home faster.

The time between Brooke first waking her up and now had given her a little time to readjust to being awake. She slowly sat up and turned her face to look up at her friend. "You were gone forever you slut," she said. "I came over to see how your date went but I guess it was great because, I mean…What time is it?" she ended up asking.

"Rachel, its only 6:45," Brooke told her. "It's not even late. What time did you come over here?" She asked her, taking a seat on the chaise lounge.

"I got over here at like 5:30," she answered. "I guess I didn't realize how sleepy I actually was," she said sliding her feet off of the couch and onto the floor. "But stop trying to change the subject, how was the date? Did Nate look gorgeous? What did you do? How was he with Liv?" She asked her friend.

Brooke actually interrupted her spew of questions before she could get anymore out. "Enough with the fifth degree," she laughed to her friend. "It was nice. We went and ate and went to the beach. Olivia had a great time," she said.

"And what about you?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously at her friend.

"I guess I had fun too," Brooke smiled back at her. "I just had a little distraction mid-way through."

"What was it? Did you start your period and not have a tampon?" Rachel asked her in all seriousness.

"What? No," Brooke asked, shocked her friend would even guess that. She figured she had to be kidding. "I am serious, Rach. Haley called me," she said.

"Haley? Haley James Scott, Haley?" Rachel asked her in disbelief as she sat up a little straighter on the sofa.

"Of course. What other Haley do we know?" She asked, not believing all the questions Rachel was feeding her. But then she remembered she had just woken the poor girl up so she decided to cut her some slack.

"No, I know we don't know any other Haleys, at least none that would be calling you. I was just surprised because you haven't talked to her in forever. How long has it been?" She asked her friend.

"Too long," Brooke answered her, leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees. Head in her hands she added, "She was talking about the wedding."

"What about it?" Rachel asked her, eager to hear whatever details Brooke had while her friend was willing to spill them.

"Just about how she and Jamie were in it and how I should come," Brooke told her. "She actually told me Lucas keeps asking her if I will come. And that Liv and I should really be there. That it would mean a lot to her and to Lucas."

"Seriously?" Rachel questioned in disbelief. "Are you buying it? Do you think Lucas is actually asking about _you_ when he is getting married? Are you sure they invited you and Haley just didn't slip the invite in the mail herself?" She asked her friend.

"Well it was either Lucas or Haley is trying to get me to play wedding crasher so she can see Liv, because I sure as hell know Peyton didn't invite me," Brooke explained to her. "I just think it would be awkward."

Rachel laughed at Brooke's attitude to the situation. "You're damn right it would be awkward," she commented. "I mean, you're not thinking of going, are you?"

The contemplative look in Brooke's eye said it all; she didn't even have to open her mouth for Rachel to know that she was already getting drawn back in.

"Brooke, no," Rachel told her. "It's just going to turn into one big mess if you go back there," she urged her friend to change her mind.

Brooke just looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "If I do go, it will be fine. Especially because I will have you there with me," she said to her.

Rachel just looked at Brooke and moved her head from side to side in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing. Something had definitely changed her friend's outlook on the whole situation. And she was hoping she knew what, or who, it was.

* * *

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! All the good stuff is to come so hang in there! ;) Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and to all those who have been reviewing! I hope you are all still enjoying it! Let me know! Oh and as I always forget to say the title was taken from a song by _A Fine Frenzy!_ Gotta love it! **

**Audra**


	4. Chapter 3: Whisper

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**_Whisper_**

Brooke rushed around trying to get ready for her big date tonight with Nate while Rachel and Olivia set on her bed watching her. Obviously they were finding amusement in watching her scramble around like a chicken with her head cut off.

Rachel finally erupted in a fit of laughter that caused Brooke to send a stern look her way, the kind only mothers could send.

"What is so funny?" Brooke asked her, not amused by the situation in the least.

"You are," Rachel told her, not worried about how her comments made her friend feel. If you asked her, Brooke was acting crazy. "Brooke, you could wear a garbage bag and Nate would still think you were the most gorgeous girl on the face of this planet," she told her.

Brooke looked down at her feet, though it did relieve some of her anxiety hearing her friend say that, she didn't know how much she actually believed it. After having Liv the last thing she ever expected was starting up a relationship with someone else. I mean, who would want a single mother of a three year old?

Rachel stood up from the bed and walked over to her friend. "You know I'm right," she said, calmly placing a hand on each of her friend's shoulders. "Nate is a great guy. It's going to be fine. Now go put back on that sexy black dress with the black Christian Louboutin heels. Come back and I'll help you finish your hair and makeup."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head like an obedient little girl. It had been so long since she had actually been on a date; she had forgotten how to act, how to stay calm and just get ready. Actually, the last date she had been on was probably with…No; she wasn't going to let herself think about it.

She walked into her closet and changed into the outfit Rachel had described to her. Emerging only after she was completely dressed, she was met by the much approving faces of the two most important people in her life.

"You looks pretty, Mommy," Olivia told her as she clapped her hands in delight. She loved dress up, and especially playing in her mother's things. "Can I put some shoes on too?" She asked her eagerly.

"Sure baby," Brooke smiled, walking over and picking up the little girl who squealed with delight. "You go on in the closet and see which shoes you like the best," she said, giving her daughter a squeeze and setting her down on the ground.

"That was definitely the right outfit," Rachel said, admiring her friend's appearance. "If he doesn't sleep with you he is sooo gay," she told her with a laugh.

"Rachel," Brooke hissed. "I am not trying to get him to sleep with me! We are just going on a date! That is all, just dinner."

"Whatever you say," Rachel said, waving off Brooke's comment. "Now let's fix your hair and makeup," she suggested. "I was thinking a smoky eye and pale lips. Then just tousle up your hair a little bit with some of this styling spray and you'll be good to go. What do you think," she asked, turning from where she had been rummaging through Brooke's beauty products to look at her face.

"Whatever you say," Brooke smiled at her friend. "You are the evil genius behind this whole ensemble after all. It's only fair you get to complete the look. That is as long as I don't look like total trash when you get done."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes Brooke just underestimated her. I mean, when was she going to realize that makeovers were pretty much her calling in life? "You are going to look hot as hell. I promise you that much," Rachel told her as she dragged her to the vanity and forced her to sit down on the stool. "Now this shouldn't take too long, and hopefully Nate won't show up till after we're finished."

"I think we're fine on time," Brooke reassured her. "Besides I can always get Liv to help me finish up and you can go entertain him," she told her with a wink.

"Haha," The red head laughed. "I know you wouldn't trust a three-year old to do your makeup over me."

"I don't know," Brooke laughed along with her. "If you don't let me look at what you're doing pretty soon I may have to let Liv take over."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Rachel told her. "I'll let you see it when it's done. I want you to get the entire effect before you judge, not just you seeing one eye and totally freaking out."

"Fine, fine," Brooke reluctantly agreed. "But you know patience is not my strong suit," she reminded her friend.

"I know," Rachel answered. "That is what makes it all the more fun!" She laughed as she continued to cover Brooke's face with makeup, leaving her friend to wonder what to finished product was actually going to look like.

* * *

"Wow, you look amazing," Nate greeted Brooke at her front door later that night.

"Thanks," she quietly answered him, blushing a little under her makeup. She moved out of the way so that he could enter her apartment.

As he walked in her revealed a bouquet of stargazer lilies he had been hiding behind his back. "So is it totally cliché if I give you these?" He asked her as he handed the flowers off to her.

Brooke smiled widely and took the flowers from him. "Well maybe a little," she said, and smelled the flowers, "But I love them anyway. Let me get some water to put them in."

While she went to look for a vase, Olivia came prancing in the room dressed in a mismatched pair of Brooke's high heels and one of her Disney Princess costumes. "How I look?" She asked Nate, wobbly turning around in her mother's shoes.

"Well, who is this beautiful girl? This can't be little Olivia," He humored the girl, pretending to be shocked by her appearance.

"It is me, Natie!" She screamed, flinging her hands in the air and taking a little hop. "Do I's look like Mommy?" She asked him.

"You look just like your mother! All the way down to your attention-craving personality," Rachel commented as she walked in from the hallway.

"Very funny, Rach," Brooke sarcastically laughed at her. "I do not crave attention…well, not that much," she added, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, more like you constantly need it," Rachel teased her friend. "Oh hey, Nate," she finally acknowledged he was in the room. "You look nice tonight," she added, turning to Brooke and wiggling her eyebrows.

Brooke just raised an eyebrow back at her friend, her signature look when she was not amused with something.

"Uh, thanks," Nate answered, not really sure how to take the compliment. "So Brooke, you ready to go?" He asked her, moving back towards her in the kitchen.

"Sure," she answered. "Just let me say goodbye to my little angel," she said as she walked into the living room where Olivia and Rachel were.

"Bye Brooke," Rachel called as soon as the words had left her friend's mouth.

"Bye Rach," she told her. "Bye bye munchkin," she said, giving Olivia a huge hug. "You be sweet for Aunt Rachel and Mommy will be home before you know it." She kissed her daughter on the top of the head and then stood up to her full height once again.

"I be good, Mommy," Olivia told her. "Me and Auntie Rachie have fun!" She screamed and then she ran towards Nate and hugged his leg. "Bye bye, Natie. Come and play next morning."

"Alright, Livvie," he said, as he patted the little girl on the top of her head.

"Okay, Liv. Come back over here and you and I are going to watch this movie. Then we'll make Mommy a mess to clean up," Rachel called to the little girl.

"Okay!" Olivia screamed in excitement as she raced over to Rachel and leaped on top of her on the couch.

"Just don't make too big of a mess," Brooke said as she walked over beside Nate and he guided her through the door by the small of her back.

* * *

"Auntie Rachie, I wanna paint Mommy a picture please," Olivia told her when their movie had gone off.

"Okay Missy. I think we can do that," Rachel said, standing up and turning off the DVD player. "But first we have to get some dinner in you. So what sounds good? A PB&J? A bowl of oatmeal?" Rachel asked her, limiting her choices to what she knew she could actually make.

"Hmmm," Olivia answered her, putting a tiny finger up to her cheek as if she was thinking. "I want a cheese grill!" She announced.

Rachel laughed at the little girl's word reversal. "You mean a grilled cheese?" She asked her, thoroughly amused. "Wouldn't you rather have a super yummy hotdog?" She asked her, trying to copy the excited voice Brooke used when she tried to convince Olivia to do something.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "Auntie Rachie, I no like hotdogs," she plainly explained to her. "They are yuck!" She added and she stuck her tongue out.

Rachel looked at her defeated. There was no way she was going to risk burning down Brooke's house just so this little girl could have the meal she wanted. She stood there for a minute racking her brain for other possible options.

The she decided to check the fridge for something she would actually be able to make. "How does a salad sound?" She poked her head out to ask the girl who was now standing at her feet.

"Gross," Olivia answered and stuck her tongue out again. "Oooh, oooh, can I have a waffle?" She asked her, suddenly perking back up.

Rachel looked in the freezer, Eggo waffles she could handle. "Sure," She told her. "And you know what; I think I'm going to have a waffle too."

"They are so so so so soooo yummy, Auntie Rachie," Olivia told her, her eyes growing as wide as quarters as a grin spread across her face.

"Well I guess we're in for a treat then," she laughed at the little girl as she popped two waffles into the toaster. She moved to get the syrup while Olivia climbed up into her chair at the kitchen table.

"Can I's have some chocolate milk, please?" She asked Rachel, turning around in her chair to face her, a persuasive smile covering her tiny features.

"How can I say no to that face?" She asked her, not really expecting an answer. "It's the same reason I always gave into your mom's wacky whims."

Olivia laughed and turned back around in her chair. She was hungry. And she was ready to eat her waffles.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind Japanese food," Nate told Brooke as they sat in a newly opened Hibachi grill called Kyoto.

"Actually I can't stand it," she told him, making a face to show her disgust.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he immediately began apologizing. "I should have asked you before I just made reservations. We can leave if you w—"

Brooke cut him off with a laugh, starting to feel bad about her joke. "I was totally joking," she said, hoping he would find the joke as funny as she had. "I love sushi. It's one of my favorite foods. And surprisingly enough, Liv loves it too."

"That is surprising. She's a remarkable little girl," he told her, a smile forming on his face. "And just so you know, that joke, so not funny," he added with a chuckle.

"Not even a little bit?" She asked, holding her thumb and pointer finger near each other to display how much.

"Nope," he quickly replied and playfully turned his head from side to side. He couldn't have hid the smile on his face if he had wanted to.

Brooke laughed at his antics and was actually having a great time on her date. She hadn't been on a date in some time and she hadn't expected to ease back into the swing of things so easily. But Nate made it easy. He was patient, funny, caring, and a perfect gentleman—all in one. And his modelesque looks didn't seem to hurt either. She actually found herself getting lost in conversation and being able to totally attend to Nate.

"I'm really glad we did this," she told him, flashing him one of her megawatt smiles.

"Me too," he agreed with her, as he leaned forward across the table to give one of her delicate hands a squeeze. "You're incredible, you know that?" He asked her, locking his green eyes with her hazel ones.

"It's nice to hear it," she said back to him, still smiling. "But what makes you say that?" She curiously asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"You do it all," he told her, leaning back in his chair. "You have a career, a beautiful daughter, a loyal best friend you treat like some long-lost family member. And you still find time to go out with guys like me. You're like superwoman."

His words caused Brooke to laugh. "I wouldn't say superwoman, but if you insist," she said, eating one of the wonton appetizers their waiter had just brought.

"I insist," he said, picking up her hand and bringing to his mouth, giving it a light kiss before returning it to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, walking up to stand at their tableside.

"I think so," Nate answered him, looking at Brooke who nodded her head in approval.

"Alright well what will we be having tonight?" He asked as the two began to scan their menu for the entrées they'd selected to order.

* * *

Brooke entered her house after her date feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She wasn't sure what it was but there was definitely something about Nate. He made her feel worthy. And he actually wanted her…and Olivia in his life.

The smile she couldn't wipe off her face was priceless. She leaned her back against the front door and relished the moment before she had to get back to life. She flipped on a light by the door so she could see to get a snack from the kitchen. She was hoping Rachel and Olivia were asleep in the other room because she didn't want to wake them.

She whipped open the refrigerator door and began rummaging for her favorite raspberry yogurt. Finally she found it and grabbed it and a water bottle. She was about to close the door when she heard…

"You little slut, trying to be all quiet and sneak in without giving me any details," Rachel said to her, walking into the kitchen to face her brunette friend.

Brooke slammed the fridge door and pressed her back up against in. The smile she couldn't get rid of turned into a fit of laughter at Rachel and her nosiness. She opened her water bottle and took a sip to clear her throat. "What are you talking about?" She asked her. "It's not like I'm avoiding you. I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, yeah. That's not even a good excuse," Rachel said. "So spill. How was it? I mean, I know it must have been unbelievable because you have had that stupid smile on your face since I first cornered you."

"It was nice," Brooke said, teasing her friend. She knew Rachel would die from her vague responses. And she moved over a little to sit on the counter top.

"Nice. Nice? That's all you're going to give me?" Rachel asked her, following her to stand face to face with her Brooke.

Brooke smirked at her friend as she began to eat her yogurt. She licked a bite off her spoon and said, "Yep. That's all I'm going to give you." She knew Rachel would think she was being a total bitch but she couldn't help it, Rachel just got so funny when she was mad.

"Brooke, stop being such a little prissy bitch and tell me already!" Rachel demanded. "I mean, I sit here and watch your daughter, who I might add tried to convince me to burn down your house by cooking for her. I don't mess up your house, shocker, I know. And I even bring this for you," she said pointing to where she had hung the infamous wedding invite on the fridge.

Brooke looked at where she was pointing and her stomach fell. She sat down the yogurt cup she had been eating; suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

Rachel noticing the reaction her friend was having immediately backed off and tried to regain some of the Brooke Davis that had been tempting her with information just a minute ago. "God Brooke, I'm sorry," she said, taking the invite down off the fridge. "I thought you wanted to go to this thing. I was an idiot to think you actually meant it, that you were ready," she lectured herself. And she was about to tear the card up when Brooke stopped her.

"Rachel, wait," she said, jumping off the counter and taking a hold of her friend's hand. "It's not your fault. And I do want to go. I just wasn't expecting to see this tonight, to think about it. I have to be warned about some things and this is one of them. I know its lame, but when you spring it on me, it, well it catches me completely off guard. Sorry I reacted that way."

"Its fine," Rachel reassured her. "I swear. I just hate I ruined your perfect date night, because whether or not you want to admit it to me I could tell by your face that's what it was. Trust me, now words were needed because I could read you like a book."

"Really?" Brooke tried to get back some of the high she had been on, but she couldn't. It was gone. "It was great Rach. We went to that new Japanese place. He was a perfect gentleman, everything you could ask for."

"Well what's the problem?" She asked her friend, not seeing why she was still down. She figured talking about her date would perk her back up, but obviously she had been wrong.

Brooke looked at her and shook her head, "Nothing, no problem. I'm just really tired. We'll talk tomorrow though. I promise," she told her friend as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"Okay," Rachel reluctantly gave into Brooke and didn't make her divulge any more details to her. "Liv is in your bed, I hope you don't mind," she added, pulling away from the hug.

"No, that sounds perfect," she told her. "Bye Rachel," she called over her shoulder as she headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so I know she's not in Tree Hill yet, but it is coming...and I promise it wont be too much longer! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the Brooke and Nate pairing for now anyway...I guess you all will have to keep reading to see how it turns out. I mean, because who knows what will happen when she goes back to Tree Hill...I might do something crazier than the actual writers! LOL! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and who has this story on alert! All your kind words and insights are so much fun to read...especially those of you who get into it and use great detail! ;) Until next time... Oh, and I bet you can't guess where the title of this chapter came from?? haha**

**Audra**


	5. Chapter 4: Come On, Come Out

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4:

**_Come on, Come out_**

Three weeks later, Brooke and Nate were still going strong in the dating department. There was only one problem; he wanted to get more serious while she still wanted to take it slow. Rachel had actually applied to cosmetology school, through the encouraging of Brooke who wanted her to get an actual job. And Olivia, well she was still a crazy messy.

It was Saturday and Brooke, Rachel, and Olivia had gone out for brunch and a day of shopping. It was girls only, no boys allowed not even if he was Patrick Dempsey. It was a rule Rachel had amended years ago when she had Brooke had begun the once-a-month-shop-and-get-food-tradition.

They went to a little outdoor café since it was such a pretty day and the weather was really warm. Brooke order a fruit salad and a blueberry muffin, she got Olivia her favorite, pancakes. And Rachel ordered her usual, a mushroom and goat cheese omelet.

Right as they were beginning to dig into their breakfasts, Brooke's cell phone began to ring.

"Mommy phone's ringing," Olivia told her as Brooke frantically dug through her oversized bag to find the device.

"Do not answer that," Rachel commanded her once she had pulled the phone from her purse. "This is Rachel, Brooke, and Olivia day. Not whoever is on the other end of that phone line day," she told her friend, being the stubborn girl she was.

Brooke looked at her friend like she was insane and then looked at the phone's screen. The name flashing across it was 'Haley.' "Rach, I have to take this. It's Hales," Brooke told her apologetically, as she stood from the table to take the call.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled and fed herself another bite of her omelet. "That whore isn't even here and I'm still competing with her for Brooke's friendship," she mumbled under her breath.

"Auntie Rachie," Olivia said slowly, looking up from her food with a mouth covered with syrup and pancake pieces. "Who is Haley?"

Rachel leaned across the table and looked the little girl in the face. "Haley is someone who used to be Mommy's and my friend, but now she is just trying to…well I'm not sure, but I know she has got to have an ulterior motive," she told the little girl as if she understood every word. "And I'm going to figure it out, don't you worry."

Olivia crunched up her face and tilted her head to the side. Rachel had lost her at they used to be friends. "Okay," she said, content with the answer even though it didn't make any sense to her and she went back to her food.

A few minutes later Brooke returned to the table, setting her phone down next to her. She immediately turned to Olivia. "Liv, what is all over your face?" she asked her, observing the sticky mess her daughter was covered in. "I swear, I don't even know why you eat pancakes." She wondered aloud, wiping her daughter's mouth. "Probably because you fa—I mean your Auntie Rachie loves them. They are just so…so…ewww!"

"Nice save," Rachel sarcastically told her, catching the brunette's near misstep. "So what was little Miss Haley wanting?" She asked now in a condescending tone of voice.

"Nothing too exciting. Okay, well actually it is kind of exciting," she said, practically bouncing in her chair. "She invited us to Jamie's fourth birthday party. It's like a week and a half before the wedding, so I am thinking it's doable. We'll just stay in Tree Hill for a little while. It will be like a vacation!"

"Me likey vacations," Olivia chimed in, trying her best to lick the syrup around her mouth with her tongue. "Yay!"

"Brooke, are you sure?" Rachel asked her. "That's a long time to be in Tree Hill. You know, having to deal with the _wedding_ an all?" She continued questioning her friend, giving her sideways glance as if her words had a double meaning.

"Rachel, I'll be fine," Brooke assured her. "I'm a big girl. Besides, if I keep hiding, and not facing my fears, I'm going to be hiding forever."

"Well, well, look who has turned the corner at pathetic and moved onto progress," Rachel teased her, though inside she was sincerely happy with her friend's decision. It sounded like it was for the right reason.

"Shut up and eat your omelet. We've got shopping to do," Brooke said, as she threw a miniscule piece of her muffin at the red head, causing them both to laugh and laugh.

* * *

After a long day of shopping Brooke and Olivia were back at home, trying to unwind. This was not a particularly easy task for Olivia who was a complete bundle of energy most of the time.

"Mommy, watch what I do," she called to her mom who was sitting on the chaise lounge as the stood on their living room sofa.

"Olivia, sit down. What did I tell you about standing on the furniture?" She asked her frantically setting down her laptop so she could retrieve her child.

"Wait Mommy, just watch!" She shrieked, and before Brooke had reached her she had done a summersault across the couch cushions.

"Liv! You have got to be more careful. You could have fallen off and hurt yourself. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt. You are too important to her to be hurt," she said, picking up her little girl and holding her tight to her chest.

As she was squeezing the little girl her doorbell rang. She wasn't really expecting anyone, and Rachel had a key. So she sat down Olivia and tentatively approached the door.

"I'm coming," she called as she walked towards it, Olivia following closely at her heels. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Nate.

"What are you doing here?" She happily asked him as he leaned down to kiss her lightly. She moved aside so he could enter her home.

"I just wanted to see my two favorite girls," he told her, bending down to take Olivia in his arms. "So what have you two been up to?" He asked as they walked into the living room.

"We went shopping with Auntie Rachie," Olivia told him excitedly. "And it was so fun!" She added, grabbing his cheeks to emphasize her point to him.

Brooke laughed at her daughter's interactions with Nate; she could be such a drama queen. "Well we did that," she laughed. "And now we are just hanging out. And I'm looking for flights for a wedding I have to attend," she told him, flopping back down on the chaise while Nate held Olivia on the couch.

"Oh, fun. You don't seem too excited about it," He observed, noting the tone of Brooke's voice as more obligatory than joyous.

"Yeah well, it's a long story," she told him. "One that frankly paints all the people involved in a bad light. And I don't want you to judge these people on their past without even knowing them," she explained to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her curiously, now noticing a small gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I was going to ask you in a little bit better of a way," she told him. "But I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the wedding with me. It's the wedding of two of my old friend's, one former best friend and one former boyfriend. And I just think it could be a lot more bearable if you were there," she told him, smiling weakly.

"Well there's no place else I'd rather be," he told her. "I hope I can get off work though. I mean with you gone and everything," he said, watching her smile fade.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that," she said, realizing it might not be possible for him to come. "We are going to be gone for about two weeks."

"But I'll still try. And maybe I can just come down for the actual wedding," he said, hoping to cheer her back up some.

"I'd like that," she nodded, and she looked over for Olivia's response. She was surprised to find her little girl had fallen asleep in Nate's arms. "I guess she was more tired than I thought," she said, walking over and taking Olivia from him. "I'm going to go put her down. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright, I'll be here," he said, leaning back on her couch and flicking on the television. "When you get back, we can talk some more about the wedding. And maybe you can tell me some good things about your old friend's and the place you grew up."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head at him. She knew the time was going to come sometime, the time when Nate found out her entire story. Now was a good a time as any she supposed. At this stage, if he ran, maybe it wouldn't hurt too badly. And if he stayed, well maybe he wouldn't judge her for the way she handled things.

* * *

"So let me get the straight," Nate said, leaning back on the couch so he could get a better look at Brooke who was sitting beside him. "The guy who is getting married is Olivia's father?" He asked her, still shocked as he was starting to see why Brooke was so reluctant about going to the whole thing.

"Only in the loosest since of the word," she told him, hanging her head. It was a hard thing to talk about, Lucas's unkind rejection of his own flesh and blood. "He has never even acknowledged her as his daughter or in a way that wasn't negative."

"And you've never tried to contact him? To get any kind of support or help?" He asked her, not fully graspin Brooke's way of handling her predicament.

"No. It was my decision. I tried to involve him, but I guess he would rather forget about me than care to be involved. So I decided to give him what he wanted. I wanted Olivia, and I don't regret for a second having her in my life. She is my everything," she told him, looking up into his eyes while the tears threatened to fall from hers.

"Brooke, I'm sorry if talking about this upset you," he told her. "But it means a lot that you trust me enough to open up to me. I care about you Brooke Davis, so much. And I want to be able to help you and be there for you," he said, wiping a single tear from her soft cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered. "It means a lot to have you here. I haven't had anyone I could count on, well besides Rachel, in a long time. All my other friends from back home seemingly wrote me out of their lives when I moved. And I guess I kind of kept them out of mine as well. I just felt so rejected and isolated, from all of them."

"I know that must have been hard. But I am here now, and I won't let you go through it alone," he said, taking her hand in his own.

"I appreciate that. I really do. I also appreciate you not running from the hills when you heard my crazy story. Even as I go over it in my head, I know it sounds kind of insane," she tried to laugh a little to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the room.

"Not completely, just the part that you never tried to contact Lucas by any other method than a letter," he admitted to her. "I mean, I think I would have called or something. But then again, I've never been in your situation so I can't really say what I would do."

"I know, I can see from the outside how it would seem that way. But if you knew Lucas, and you knew our relationship, you would know how important letters were to the two of us. They were kind of our thing," she told him, hoping he wasn't taking her explanation of what she shared with Luke the wrong way. "And besides, at Hansonville that was the only way we were allowed to communicate with the outside world besides the monitored parental phone calls It was like prison."

"Yeah, are you sure Hansonville was actually a school?" He joked with the brunette, trying to add some humor to the dreary mood that had settled over the room. "And I can respect your decisions. It sounds to me like you did the best you could with what you had," he said, smiling at her. "As selfish as this sounds, I can't help but be a little bit glad that he let you go, though I can't see how he ever did. Because if he hadn't, I would have never have gotten the joy of having you and Olivia in my life," he told her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well I always say, what's meant to be will always find a way, so you never know what can happen," she smiled and kissed him on the mouth. "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. And the two getting married are living proof of that."

Nate nodded his head and pulled Brooke closer to him in a tight embrace. "Thank you for telling me all this tonight," he whispered into her hair. "I feel like I just solved a huge chunk of my Brooke Davis puzzle."

Brooke giggled a little as she nuzzled in closer to his strong chest. "Now I guess it's time for me to start working on my Nate Archibald puzzle, huh?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't hurt," he joked with her as they leaned back onto the sofa and got comfortable. It was going to be long night, Nate realized as he tried to get as personal with Brooke as she had been with him.

* * *

"Mommy!" Olivia yelled when her mother arrived home from work Monday afternoon. She jumped down from the table and ran straight into Brooke's waiting arms.

"Hey Sweetness," Brooke said, stroking the little girl's hair."Did you have a good day?" She asked her. She hated missing out on her daughter's life by having to work, but she was very thankful that she had a friend like Rachel who she could trust her with.

"Was she good Rach?" She asked her friend who was gathering up her things.

"You know better than to ask me that. Of course she wasn't anything less than angelic," she winked at her friend.

Brooke laughed at her friend, Rachel knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't believe anything less than what she had just told her. "Where are you running off to, Missy?" She asked her friend, who looked like she was about to race out the door.

"What? You think you're the only one who has a life around here?" She asked the brunette in a joking tone of voice. "I, my friend, have a date," she smiled at her friend, bounding over beside her.

"Well look at you," Brooke told her, slapping her on the shoulder. "Who's the lucky guy? Anyone I would know?" She eagerly asked, wanting to get as many details from her friend as she could.

"No, I don't think you know him," she said shaking her head. "His name is Marco and he's Brazilian and oh-so-gorgeous. I cannot wait because it has been forever since I have gotten laid," she told her friend.

"What? Rachel! Olivia is right here," Brooke said, shocked, as she pointed to the little girl not standing two feet from the friends.

"Like she knows what I'm talking about," the red head waved her off. "Besides, she's your daughter…it's not like she going to remain innocent forever. I mean, didn't Nate like stay over the other night?"

Brooke pretended to be hurt and poked out her lip to act like she was pouting. "Fine, whatever that is supposed to mean, because nothing happened with Nate. All we did was talk," she told her friend, as if that were obvious.

"Well if it's true then that's a shame because he is too sexy not to get a piece," she said, and she threw in a wink to annoy her friend even farther.

"Would you just go get ready for your date?" Brooke joked, as she pushed her friend towards the door. "At least now maybe you will have something more interesting to worry about than my love life."

Rachel threw her head back in laughter as she continued to move towards the door. "I mean, thank goodness because worrying about your love life left me as disappointed as someone waiting for rain in the Sahara Desert!" She cackled as she walked out the door.

"Bye Auntie Rachie," Olivia said, looking up from her coloring book to wave when she heard the door open.

"Goodbye Liv. You take care of Mommy, okay? Don't let her do anything I wouldn't do," she instructed the little girl as she flashed her a big smile.

"Okay," Olivia nodded and returned the smile. "I make Mommy be good," She added as she blew Rachel a kiss.

Rachel did the same to the little girl, in a most dramatic manner of course, like she was a beauty queen or something. "Great. See you two tomorrow," Rachel told them as she closed the door behind her.

"Liv, Aunt Rachel is crazy isn't she?" Brooke asked her daughter as she took a seat at the table across from the blue-eyed babe.

"She is so silly!" Olivia laughed as she looked up at her mother. "She going on vacation too, right?" The little girl asked, looking at Brooke expectantly for an answer.

"Yes, she's going too. Why? Would it not be fun with just Mommy?" She asked, half afraid to hear the girl's answer.

"Yes, it fun with you, Mommy. But Auntie Rachie said she would protect me from the mean girl with swirly hair, like Ursula," Olivia nodded, her eyes wide. It was so funny how she hung on Rachel's every word, taking whatever she told her as fact.

"Is that what Aunt Rachel told you?" Brooke asked her suspiciously.

"Yes, she telled me that," Olivia confessed. "It make me scared. But Auntie Rachie said it will be fun and I only sees nice people."

"Well that much is true, Honey. Everyone were going to meet is nice. And they used to be Mommy and Aunt Rachel's friends," she told the small girl, hoping to ease whatever anxieties Rachel might have created about the trip.

"Why they not your friend now, Mommy?" Olivia asked her, looking back down at the picture she was drawing.

Damn, was this twenty questions or something? But Brooke was used to the third degree or the fifth what Rachel usually gave her that was two degrees worse; Olivia was just getting to the age where she had to know everything about everything. "Well Baby, sometimes when big people grow up, they are different than who they were when they were small. And things change," she tried to explain.

Olivia nodded her head, not understanding what her mom was saying. "Like they got mean?" She asked her for some sort of clarification.

Brooke propped her head on her hand. "I guess you could say that," she mumbled, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face. There were only so many things you could explain to a three-year old, not matter how smart. And this definitely wasn't one of those things.

* * *

"Seriously, Brooke, we're flying coach?" Rachel asked her friend in disbelief. It was Wednesday and they were scheduled to leave for Tree Hill in two days. "You couldn't spring for first class?"

Brooke just threw her a WTF expressing and went back to folding Olivia's tiny clothes and placing them in her Dora the Explorer suitcase. "Well considering the fact that you got a free ticket, I wouldn't be complaining too much Missy," she said, knowing Rachel was only joking with her.

"Listen sluttle, I didn't ask to come on this little shindig. One of the only people I even remotely liked in Tree Hill doesn't live there anymore. And frankly, there is only one person worth going back to see, and he is not even one of the one's that you are worried about," she told her, throwing her hands into the air.

"Whoa, calm down, Rach," Brooke instructed. "What are you so worked up about?" She asked, taking a break from folding the clothes to look at her friend.

"Nothing, just nothing," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just you and your stupid hard-headed ass. You know going to Tree Hill is only going to get ugly," she added, sitting on Olivia's tiny bed.

Brooke sighed; she knew Rachel was only trying to look out for her. But seriously, she had had a mom once before and look how well that turned out. "Rachel, it is going to be fine," she tried to convince her friend. "Everything will be okay. Nothing is going to change."

Now it was Rachel's turn to give Brooke a WTF look. "How can you honestly say that, Brooke? Do you not think when Lucas lays his eyes on that little girl that he will fall head over heels for her? Can you honestly tell me you are not worried?" She asked her all in rapid-fire.

It took Rachel a long time to open up, and a long time to be comfortable with people. But once you were her friend, you were her friend for life. She didn't like things that threatened her normalcy. And she would do anything in her power to stop them from occurring. She was a protector.

Brooke hung her head. Honestly, she didn't know what would happen when Lucas saw Olivia. But she didn't think Lucas would flat out act like she didn't exist for the first three years of her life either. People can surprise you that way. Whatever happened, Olivia was her daughter and she wanted her to meet all the people that had been important to her in her own life. She was tired of hiding.

"I don't know, Rach," Brooke finally answered her; looking up to meet her friend's gaze. "But I feel like I need to go home. Not just for Jamie's birthday or for the wedding, but for me. Honestly, I never felt like I got closure there. And maybe that is partly my own fault, but I was young and hurt back then. I've grown a lot in these past three years and I feel like this is something I need to do."

Rachel nodded, still not fully agreeing with her friend's rationale behind the whole thing. All she could see was Brooke's heart breaking all over again, and that is not something she wanted for her friend, especially not if she thought she could prevent it.

Brooke sensing Rachel's hesitance added, "I know it sounds stupid and lame, but I can't explain it. It is just something I need to do. And I need you there with me."

"Then I'll be there," Rachel told her, rising from Olivia's bed to stand beside her friend. "I've got to go pack. I'll see you in the morning to watch Liv," she said to her friend, giving her a quick hug before walking out of the room.

Brooke let her body slum down in front of Olivia's bed. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe going back to Tree Hill was a bad idea. There was only one way to find out. Rachel had always told her to live her life, no regrets. Well for her to do that, she knew what she had to do. She definitely had to return to Tree Hill.

* * *

**Okay, so I am sure everyone will be excited for next chapter when we get to see more of our Tree Hill gang! I know it has been a kind of drug out time for them to get there but next chapter...voila! Thank you to everyone who read last chapter...and especially the reviewers! You are all awesome! Can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter!!**

**Audra**


	6. Chapter 5: Ashes and Wine

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

**_Ashes and Wine_**

"I feel like I am forgetting something," Brooke announced as they left her apartment a few days later. She was carrying Olivia and dragging Olivia's suitcase behind her.

"It sure feels like you have everything," Nate told her; he was carrying her huge suitcase and the carry-on bag Brooke had packed for herself and Olivia.

When they reached Rachel's car the red haired girl got out to help them load their bags. She reached for the suitcase Brooke was dragging and threw it into the back of her Denali. "It's about time," she told her friend. "I have been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes."

"Whatever, Rach," Brooke said, slapping her friend on the shoulder. "I saw you pull up like two minutes ago."

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly fifteen, but it was close enough," she said, conceding to the fact her friend was not buying her story.

Nate loaded the rest of the luggage, while Brooke strapped Olivia into her car seat. Then everyone climbed in and the four of them were off to the airport.

* * *

"Now boarding flight 457 with nonstop service to Charlotte, North Carolina," a voice boomed over the intercom in the airport.

"I guess that means us," Rachel shrugged as she rose from where she had been seated in a chair. "Come on, Liv," she patted the little girl on the head. "Put your coloring book bag in your bag for a minute."

Brooke turned to look at Nate who had been nice enough to wait with them for the flight. "So I'll see you in about a week, right?" She asked him expectantly.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Unless something changes I'll be there," he said. He was only able to get off work for the wedding, so in the meantime he was going to take Rachel's Denali back home for her.

"Okay," she agreed, and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Until then," she told him.

"Call me when you land," he called as he headed towards the front of the airport.

"Bye Natie," Olivia chimed in, standing up and hugging his leg.

"Bye Livvie," He said, mimicking her names for people as he gave her light hair a pat.

"I'll call you," Brooke answered him. Once he was out of sight she turned to Olivia who was now standing right next to her, grasping the hem of her skirt.

"We get on plane now, Mommy?" She asked her. "Auntie Rachie gone," she told her, as she turned her head from side to side to make sure Rachel was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, we can go and get on the plane now, Honey," Brooke told her daughter, picking up their carryon bag and grabbing hold of Olivia's hand.

"Yay!" Olivia cheered. She was extremely excited to take her first plane ride. And Brooke just hoped her child maintained that positive attitude throughout the entire flight.

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" Rachel turned and asked Brooke who had been quiet for the majority of the flight.

"Nothing," she responded brushing her friend off as she went back to stroking Olivia's hair and looking out the window. Olivia had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the flight; thank goodness it had been her naptime.

"Brooke," Rachel started, touching her friend's shoulder. "I can tell when something is going on with you. So spill it," she instructed her.

Brooke turned to look at her. She didn't really know what to say. She was feeling anxious, but she didn't quite know why. It's not like she had any reason to be nervous.

"I'm feeling a little uneasy," she explained to her friend.

And before she could say another word or even finish her train of thought, Rachel cut her off. "About seeing Lucas, right?" She asked her, as if she understood completely what she was going through.

Brooke looked like her as if she had sprouted wings and was carrying a magic wand. "No, not about Lucas," she insisted, "More about going home, and what everyone here thinks about me. I'm not that eighteen year-old girl who left here in a whirlwind never to be seen again. I've changed. And I guess I'm just hoping that they will accept that, and that they will be okay with it."

"They'll be fine with it," Rachel assured her. "Besides on the inside you're still the same Brooke Davis. The same caring girl who would do anything for anyone," she continued.

"But that's just it. What if they want party girl Brooke? I hate to tell them, she was buried a long time ago," Brooke shook her head, revealing all that she was holding inside to Rachel. Well, almost everything.

"Brooke, you need to relax. They know you're a mom now. They have to know that things will be different with you. And if they love you, and are truly your friend's, that won't even matter," she explained, hoping she was easing some of her friend's anxiousness. But the truth was, she was probably just as nervous as Brooke. "Besides, the fun-loving Brooke is still in there. She's still a part of you, you just keep her more in check."

Rachel was never really accepted by all of the people at Tree Hill High. And she was sure that they all blamed losing Brooke on her, once it was made known that she was the mastermind behind the whole test stealing scam so long ago. She was sure they would welcome Brooke back with open arms, but her, not so much.

"Thanks Rach," Brooke smiled at her friend. "You always know just what to say to me to make me feel better."

"You're welcome. That's what I am here for," she said, returning Brooke's smile.

Brooke laughed. "Oh really? I thought you were here to protect me and Liv from the swirly haired Ursula," she told her friend, unable to suppress her giggles.

"She told you that?" Rachel asked, starting to laugh with the brunette.

"Yeah, she told me. Weird way to explain Peyton, don't you think?" She asked her, leaning back into her chair, trying her best to get comfortable.

"Well how else was I supposed to explain her? I couldn't go right out and say a skanky bitch-ass anorexic whore who stole your daddy away, now could I?" She asked her friend, holding up her hands as if it were obvious.

"No, you definitely couldn't say that to my three year-old," Brooke said, finally able to stop laughing. "If you had said that I would have had some serious explaining to do."

"You and me both," Rachel corrected her friend, knowing that Olivia wouldn't quit with the questions until she had asked everyone and gotten the answers that satisfied her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now preparing to land in Charlotte, North Carolina," the captain's voice rang out across the plane. "Current conditions in Charlotte are 75 degrees and sunny."

"Well looks like we'll have a pretty afternoon," Brooke observed. "Maybe we can take Olivia down to the water before we head to Tree Hill," she suggested to her friend.

"Whatever you want. I'm basically along for the ride," Rachel told her, putting her tray up before the captain even announced to do so.

"Please return your seat to the upright position and make sure your tray is locked in place as we prepare to land," she stewardess said.

Brooke looked out the window over Olivia's body and she could see the tiny houses, the ocean, and the landing strip they were coming up on. She was back in North Carolina.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel waited until all the other passengers had exited the plane before they made their way off. Olivia was still sleeping, when that girl was out there was pretty much no waking her up.

Rachel gathered up her purse and the girls' two carryon bags. She walked off the plane and Brooke followed with a sleeping Olivia resting on one shoulder, and her purse hanging on the other.

Haley had offered to pick Brooke and the girls up in Charlotte, but at the last minute something had come up with school so she had to send Nathan in her place. As a consolation she had told Brooke she would make him take Jamie along for the ride, though.

"Brooke, Rachel," Nathan called when caught sight of the brunette and the red haired girls searching for their luggage at the carousel.

"Hey Nathan, it's good to see you," Rachel told him as she walked up and gave him a tight squeeze. "You haven't change a bit," she whispered into his ear.

"Neither have you, Rach," He told her, pulling away from her. And it was the truth, Rachel looked exactly the same, except for maybe the fact that she had gotten prettier. Then Nathan turned to the other girl. "Brooke Davis," he said, lightly hugging the girl so as not to crush the sleeping child in her arms.

"Hey Nate," she whispered, flashing him one of her best dimpled smiles that she reserved for the people she really cared about.

"This must be Olivia," he said, staring at the blonde child whose head was buried in the crook of Brooke's neck.

"The one and only," Brooke answered him, bumping her up so she had a better grasp on the tiny girl. "Now where's Jamie?" She asked him, looking around for the little boy. "Haley said he was going to be coming with you."

"Well," Nathan started. "At the last minute Skills came over and said some of the guys were going to shoot hoops at the River court. He was asking me to go, but Jamie heard the invite and wouldn't stop begging until I let him go. Plus, I figured this way Olivia could ride in his car seat," he explained, hoping it would suffice.

"Oh, okay," Brooke answered, trying not to let on that she was overly disappointed. She had really wanted to meet Nathan and Haley's little boy, especially since he was a big part of the reason she was here.

"We'll see him at the house in a little bit," Rachel reminded Brooke. "After all, you did promise Haley that we would stay over there tonight."

"Oh yeah," Brooke smiled, remembering she had indeed said that. She shifted the tiny girl in her arms once more. "Hey Rach, will you take her for a minute?" She asked her friend, about to hand her off when Nathan stepped in.

"Let me take here," he offered, sweeping the little girl out of her arms as if she was as light as a feather.

"Thanks, Nathan," Brooke answered. "I felt like my arm was about to fall off."

"Well let's head to the car then," he said. "If the looks of this little girl speak for the two of you, then I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Definitely," Rachel admitted, picking up her suitcase to follow Nathan. "I want to get some rest before Haley gets back. If there is one thing I remember it's that that girl can talk."

Nathan had to laugh, as did Brooke. They knew it was true. Once Haley was out of class the girl's weren't going to get a second's peace. She would probably want to stay up talking and reminiscing all night. And we all know how that goes.

* * *

"I'm home," Haley announced as she walked into the house she shared with her husband and their son later that evening. Her class had run a little over, but she was relieved when the teacher finally let her go. She couldn't wait to get home and see her guests.

"We're in the den, Honey," Nathan called back to her. He and the girls were seated in various seats across the living room. Olivia, who had woken up in a particularly happy mood, had changed into one of her princess costumes and was dancing around the room.

Haley saw the sight and quickly took a seat next to Brooke on the couch, hoping not to interrupt the little girl's show.

"I's a ballerina," Olivia said, as she swayed back and forth from leg to leg. She even tried to do a hop, but she wasn't so good at the jumping yet. "I's Cinderella ballerina."

"You're a very pretty ballerina," Haley told her, smiling at the little girl, taking in her blue eyes and light hair. Not to mention her megawatt smile and matching dimples.

"Thanks you very much," Olivia told her as she tried her best to curtsey. And she smiled bigger than Haley had seen before; she looked just like a mini-Brooke.

"She's a ham, that's what she is," Brooke said, enveloping the little girl into a hug as she ran into her mother's arms. "Little miss show-off. Tell them, Rach," she instructed her friend as she turned to face her.

"Well what can I say," Rachel smirked, "She's just like her mother."

Haley and Nathan both laughed at the red head's joke, as did Rachel, herself. Brooke just glared at Rachel, and then around the room at her other two supposed friends.

"Really? I do not always have to be the center of attention," she told them, strongly believing her point.

"You may not mean to be, but you usually can't help it," Haley told her, trying to give her a sympathetic look to soften the blow.

Brooke looked like she was shocked at the news and turned to Rachel for confirmation on what she's heard.

Rachel nodded her head as she began to speak. "Brooke," she told her. "Some girls are just attention magnets. And you, my dear, are one of those girls."

Olivia noticed her mom's reaction and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "It okay, Mommy. You's just like me."

Brooke's previous attitude with her friends melted. She couldn't help the way she was, and she knew they loved her despite it. She kissed Olivia back on the top of her head. "Yes, I am, Baby. And we're the best type of girl there is to be. We make our own rules and play our own game," she winked at her.

Olivia smiled a smile to match her mom's and tried to wink back, her best attempt turned out to be a blink. "Yep, right," she said. "Mommy, I's hungry," she told her, rubbing her little belly.

"You know what, I'm pretty hungry too, Olivia," Nathan butted into their conversation to add. "Why don't we all get ready and go to a place in town. That is if you all are up to it?" He asked then, looking at all the guests in his home.

"That sounds fine with me," Brooke told him, pulling Olivia into her lap. "It would probably be quicker and easier than cooking."

"Yeah, sounds great to me too," Rachel chimed in, standing from the chair she had been sitting in. "I'm going to go freshen up." She grabbed her bag up from her feet and headed to the bathroom she had passed on the way in.

"Me too," Haley said, standing as well. "Come one Brooke, you and Olivia can get ready back here. I'll show you where the guest bathrooms are if Nathan hasn't already given you the grand tour."

"Nope, I was saving that for you, Hales," Nathan answered for Brooke, walking over and giving his wife a hug. "I'm going to go round up Jamie," he added.

"Yeah, I was wondering where he was," Haley said, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait for him to meet Olivia."

"Me either," Brooke agreed. "I bet they'll be fast friends."

"Just like their moms," Haley said as she led Brooke back to where she could get ready.

* * *

"So the new owner just decided to keep the name or something?" Brooke asked her friends. They were seated at a table in Karen's Café, only it wasn't really _Karen's_ café anymore.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "They said it was kind of like a brand or something. That people around here trusted the name Karen's café. So she sold the brand name, 'Karen's Café' to them for another ten thousand."

"Wow, that's great," Rachel said, joining the conversation. "That's what we need to do, Brooke. Start up a business and then sell it to someone."

"If only it were that easy," Brooke answered her, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Haley and Rachel started talking about how much things had changed, and Brooke couldn't help but agree. Her mind wandered off to the Tree Hill of her memories, and how much simpler it seemed. Not that Tree Hill was some big metropolis now or anything, but it was just different. No matter how hard she tried to fit this new Tree Hill into the box for her old one, she couldn't do it. It didn't fit anymore. So she figured this trip to Tree Hill was going to be like starting fresh.

"Brooke, Brooke," Haley called, bringing her friend from her thoughts and back to the real world.

"Yeah," Brooke answered her, shaking her head from side to side as to shake the daze she was in.

"I was just asking you what kind of drink you and Olivia wanted," she told her. "The waitress is here," she said as if it was the most obvious thing and she gestured to the woman standing next to her at the table.

"Oh, sorry," Brooke apologized, her cheeks feeling a little flush. "I'll have water and just an apple juice for the little girl, please."

"We'll have that right up," the waitress told them as she walked off to fill their drink orders.

"Auntie Rachie, color with me," Olivia demanded, as she put her children's menu in front of the older woman's face.

Brooke laughed at her child and how Rachel was so easy to comply with her as if it was nothing. Then she turned to Haley. "When is Jamie coming?" She asked her. "Is he not going to be joining us for dinner?"

Haley looked up from her menu to meet Brooke's face. "He should be here any minute. The guys know he is little and has to eat. Right Nathan?" She asked her husband as she glared at him. She wasn't too happy about him dropping Jamie off in the first place, he was supposed to watch him.

"Right," Nathan answered. "Skills said they would bring him by here like thirty minutes ago so it should be any time now."

"Good," Brooke smiled. "I cannot wait to see him. There is no way his pictures did him justice."

"Well I could say the same for Olivia. She's absolutely gorgeous. She's totally you made over," Haley gushed to her friend.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," Brooke continued to smile.

As Nathan and Haley began chatting amongst themselves, Brooke found herself staring out of the plate glass windows that lined the front of the café. She was looking at anything in particular, just looking. She saw a little blonde boy running down the side walk; he couldn't have been more than four. Following him, she recognized Skills, so she knew it had to be Jamie. But before she could open her mouth to anyone, another figure appeared from around the corner of the building. A figure she would have known anywhere. It was Lucas Scott.

Seeing him, it was as if Brooke was paralyzed. As much as she wanted to tear her eyes away, to run and hide, she couldn't. She was locked onto him and she couldn't let go. He looked almost the same, but better looking, more mature. His hair was spiked in the front, and much shorter than Brooke remembered. Of course the last time she had seen him was over three years ago.

Finally her trance was broken by the sound of a little boy's voice. "Momma," Jamie screamed as he ran into the café, causing their entire table to turn and look at the little one.

"Hey, Baby," She greeted him. "Did you have a good time playing basketball?" She asked him, mussing his hair.

"It was awesome," he told her, smiling and climbing up into her lap.

"Was he good?" Nathan turned to ask the men who had escorted his son into the restaurant.

"Yeah, he was great," Skills said, being the first to approach the table. He noticed the two who were out of place at the table and quickly added, "Damn Nate, when'd you get to be such a ladies' man?"

Lucas laughed at Skills remark as he came closer, still unaware of what his friend was actually talking about. He had been lagging behind, thinking as usual, and wasn't really paying much attention. But when he stepped up beside Skills he saw what all the commotion was about, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Brooke," Lucas choked out, completely floored by her presence, here in his mother's old café of all places. He couldn't believe she was here. And God, she looked more gorgeous than he had remembered.

She looked up from the menu she had forced herself to stare at, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. "Hi Luke," she said, meeting his gaze with open eyes and a warm smile.

* * *

**So she's back...I know there wasn't too much going on but I hope you all still enjoyed it! I can't wait to see what you all thought! Thank you so much to everyone who left a review last time! I LOVE reading them!! Also thanks to all the readers... :) Hopefully I will have the next update up before too long, but it is my mid-term week so we'll see how it goes!**

**Audra**


	7. Chapter 6: Last of Days

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

**_Last of Days_**

All last night, ever since he'd dropped Jamie off at the Café, all Lucas had wanted to do was confront Haley. And now, since there was no class today, he had to make up some excuse to talk with her.

He had figured she would be with Brooke all day, and since he couldn't very well confront his friend about the brunette with her standing within earshot, he was going to have to get crafty. Lucky for him, when he had called his best friend first thing this morning she was making a run to Krispy Kreme to get the kids some doughnuts.

"Perfect," Lucas had thought and he had slipped out of the house, hoping to catch Haley still at the store.

He spotted her white Equinox when he pulled into the parking lot. And he rushed out of his car so he could get as much time as possible with his friend. He already figured Haley knew something was up since he had called her so early and in such a panic, but maybe she just thought it was wedding stuff.

Once inside he saw Haley waiting in the corner of the pastry shop at a little square table. He practically ran over and jumped into the chair across from her.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Haley asked him, laughing a little when she noticed how fast he had been scrambling to sit down. He practically knocked the chair out from under himself.

"Why is Brooke here?" He blurted out, laying his hands out on the table. He did not really seeing the point in beating around the bush on the matter. He wanted to know.

Haley gave him a strange look before she opened her mouth to answer him. "She's here because I called and invited her. She came for Jamie's birthday party. And for your wedding…or did you forget about that?" She asked him, getting a little snappy. Brooke could come to Tree Hill whenever she wanted. It wasn't like Lucas was the gatekeeper or something.

"N-no, I didn't forget," Lucas stuttered out. "I just wish you would have told me she was coming," he reasoned, trying to sounds convincing.

"Lucas, I thought you wanted her to come," Haley said, throwing her hands in the air. "Why else would you have sent her an invitation?" She asked him, shaking her head from side to side.

"Peyton was the one who was all gung-ho about sending her an invitation. I figured it might have been too painful, considering how she left things. I mean, I wouldn't want to go sit through her wedding anytime soon," he said, hanging his head.

"Luke, did you actually think she wouldn't come?" She asked him, forcing his eyes to look back at her. "You and Peyton mean a lot to her. And a lot has happened since high school."

Lucas looked back at the floor and kicked his shoe absent-mindedly at the table leg. "I don't know. I guess part of me always wanted her to come back. But now, seeing her again…I didn't think it would rattle me this much."

"Well don't worry, I think seeing you did the same thing to her," Haley blurted out, and then quickly snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she had just said.

Lucas looked up one last time to look Haley in the face. "Well, I mean, I should talk to her then? We wouldn't want things to be awkward at the wedding, right?" He asked her, looking for permission to proceed. Ever since Brooke had left, Haley had been uber-protective over her, so whenever Lucas brought her up, he knew he was treading on delicate ground.

Haley raised her hand in protest. "Luke, don't," she pleaded with him. "She came here to relax and visit old friends; I don't need you emotionally draining her with trips down memory lane."

Lucas nodded his head and stood up from the table. He had so many unanswered questions that he wanted to get resolved. But he figured that less than two weeks before his wedding probably wasn't the best time to be rehashing things long buried with ex-loves.

* * *

"Okay, Liv, let me put your floaties on," Brooke said, trying to calm the bubbly girl down.

Olivia and Jamie had hit it off right away. And Brooke figured that from the fact that they weren't asleep till after midnight that they might actually sleep in. No such luck though.

She should have known better, Olivia was almost always an early riser. A trait she definitely did not inherit from her mother.

"Hurry, Mommy. Jamie almost ready!" She squealed, flapping her little arms excitedly.

The two children had woken Brooke up, since Haley had been nowhere to be found, announcing that they wanted to go swimming. Brooke decided to give in since she knew going back to sleep was pointless with the way they were hounding her. Plus she thought the swim might wear them out enough to force them to take an early nap.

"Okay, they're on," Brooke announced, stepping back from the little girl. "Now let Mommy get dressed so I can swim with you," She told the little girl, grabbing her suit from her bag and going to the bathroom to change.

"Okay," Olivia answered, pulling herself onto the big bed her mother had slept in the night before.

Brooke came out a few moments later, dressed and ready to go in her brown Juicy Couture swim dress. She modeled it for Olivia. "So Liv, what do you think?" She asked, turning a full circle.

Olivia's eyes got big as she smiled widely and clapped her hands. "You has a swim skirt like me!" She cheered.

"Yep, I do, baby girl," she said, picking up the little girl and throwing her over her hip. "Now let's go find Jamie so we can swim."

"Yeah," Olivia said, nodding her head in agreement.

They two girls found Jamie completely dressed, with a goggle mask and everything, in his bedroom. Even though the sun wasn't out too high yet, she still slathered SPF 50 on the kids, and they headed out to the pool.

* * *

"Splash Mommy!" Olivia screamed as she and Jamie paddled over in their inner tubes to where Brooke was seated on the steps of the pool.

"Liv, Jamie, you better not," Brooke warned them. "I know ways of splashing you two haven't even dreamed of."

"Like what?" Jamie asked her, still paddling near to her.

"Yeah Mommy, what?" Olivia asked, mimicking Jamie. Although Jamie wasn't that much older than her, she followed him around like he was the leader of the pack.

Brooke stood up from the noodle she was sitting on and blow water into her daughter's face. "Like that," she said, smiling at them.

Olivia immediately started laughing, as did Jamie. They were both looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"Wow," Jamie said. "Can I try?" He asked, coming over so he could grab the noodle.

"Sure," Brooke answered him, "Just don't blow it at me," she instructed him, before handing the floating device turned water-weapon over.

"But what fun would that be if he didn't get to splash you," Rachel butted into the conversation, as she took a seat at the edge of the pool.

"Auntie Rachie, gets in and play," Olivia beckoned her, splashing the water in front of her face and laughing as she did.

"You finally decided to wake up?" Brooke asked, swimming over to her friend and pulling herself out to sit on the edge beside her.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time," Rachel joked, leaning back till she was practically lying down onto the concrete that surrounded the pool.

"Ha," Brooke said sarcastically before flipping her wet hair over onto the girl beside her.

"Hey watch it," Rachel yelled, sitting up and pushing her friend with both hands back into the pool. "Some of us still have clothes on!"

Brooke popped up out of the water and turned to face her friend, smiling at her mischievously. "Like that's ever stopped us before," she said, before grabbing the red head's leg and dragging her into the water with a huge splash.

At the sight of which both Olivia and Jamie cheered. "Yay!" Olivia screamed, "Auntie Rachie swimming too!"

Jamie in turn blew the water out of the noodle directly into Rachel's face, making Brooke and Olivia erupt in a fit of laughter.

"You did not just do that," Rachel mumbled under her breath as she swam over toward the tiny boy, determined to get her payback.

Haley, arriving home amidst the entire ruckus, immediately walked into the back yard to see what all the commotion was about and where everyone was. When she saw everyone in the pool she asked, "What is going on out here?"

"Nothing, just playing, Momma," Jamie explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh really," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Well I have got someone's requested doughnuts inside, just waiting to be eaten."

"Oooh, mine," Olivia called, swimming over to her mom. "Let's get out. I's hungry."

Brooke laughed and scooped up the little girl. Rachel had already climbed out and Jamie followed closely behind.

Haley took one look at Rachel and said, "Next time you might want to try a suit," as she tried to contain the giggle that was creeping up her throat.

Rachel just glared. "Yeah, try telling that to the brunette and her brood of mini demons out there," as she walked past Haley and into the house to change into some new dry clothes.

* * *

"So since Nathan is out of town practicing with the team until the day of Jamie's party, I thought you two could help me finalize the last minute details and get everything ready," Haley suggested to her houseguests as they all ate breakfast.

"I'd love to," Brooke admitted, biting her lip to contain some of her excitement. "But wouldn't you rather have Peyton help you. I mean, I know you two are close considering you're her maid of honor and everything."

"Nah," Haley waved her hand, dismissing the comment. "I see her all the time; it's you two that I never get to spend time with. And besides, she's not much into the whole kid thing."

"What? What do you mean?" Brooke asked, shocked. Peyton had always been so good with Jenny, she had always assumed she would be a mother. Just what had turned her off on kids?

"Well ever since around the time you left, and Jamie was born, she has been all anti-baby. Like she would hardly even hold Jamie as a baby," Haley explained. "And I don't know if it is just they are not her thing, or the fact that right after you left, she got ruffed up by a wanna-be brother character. Long story short, he injured Peyton pretty badly, and resulting from those injuries, the doctor have to perform a hysterectomy, therefore removing any chance she ever had of having children of her own."

Brooke and Rachel both stared at her with faces that displayed pure horror and shock. "Oh my God, I had no idea," Brooke said, immediately beating herself over the head. It's not like she and Peyton were even speaking to each other then, but not knowing something this huge made her feel so low.

Rachel immediately put her hand over Brooke's. She knew the brunette was somehow blaming herself. "Brooke, we had our own stuff to deal with, and the fact that we had zero phone privileges at Hansonville probably only added to the list of why we weren't told," she explained, glaring at Haley to confirm her explanation, whether or not it was actually true.

"Yeah, we didn't want to get you two worried once it was all over. And what would Peyton have thought if you never responded to her letter?" Haley reassured her. "Besides, now we hardly ever mention it. It is a pretty sensitive subject for Peyton. So I guess I can't really blame her."

"And poor Luke," Brooke empathized. "I'm sure he wanted nothing more than a child with Peyton." It literally broke her heart to say the words, but she knew he never wanted a child with her. It was always the blonde, or so she had taught herself to believe.

"Or any child," Rachel slipped in, squeezing Brooke's hand that she was still holding. A gesture that Brooke returned by digging her fingernails into the redhead's palm.

"I know," Haley shook her head. "He did always want to be a father. But he has assured me they will adopt, even though I don't think it's quite the same. At least I don't think it will be for him," Haley said. "A little boy with his blue eyes, or a little girl that loved books as much as he does…" she trailed off dreamily thinking about what might have been.

As she spoke Brooke felt her throat threatening to close if she didn't get out of that room, out of that house, out of that town. "Excuse me," she muttered, as she ran from the room and out the front door of Nathan and Haley's house. She had to escape…from all of it.

"Brooke," Haley called after her but it was too late. The brunette was gone. Turning to Rachel she asked, "Was it something I said?"

Rachel just started back at Haley. For a smart girl, sometimes she could be pretty stupid. "If you only knew," she answered, and shook her red locks from side to side. And she excused herself to the kitchen to check on the children.

* * *

Haley called Skills to see if he would mine watching Jamie while she and Rachel went to get some party stuff done. She had really wanted Brooke to help her, but since she had vanished, without her cell phone I might add, she was left with just Rachel.

With Brooke gone, Rachel deemed herself in charge of Olivia. And when the little girl begged to go with Jamie and his friend, she couldn't say no. When it came to that little girl she was a big softie. So she let Olivia leave with Skills and Jamie.

"What are we gonna do today, Uncle Skills," Jamie asked, as they unloaded at the apartment Skills shared with Mouth.

"Yeah Skillsie," what we doing?" Olivia asked, as he unbuckled the little girl from her car seat.

"Well, uh, I don't exactly know yet," he told the two little munchkins who matched him step for step as they climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"Huh?" Olivia asked him, putting her hands on her hips and stopping mid step. "I wanna do something fun!" She squealed, stomping her little sandal-clad foot for emphasis.

"Yeah, let's go to the River court," Jamie chimed in, pulling at the LeBron James jersey Skills was wearing. "Please," he added, as Skills turned to look at him and the little girl.

Olivia poked out her bottom look in perfect Brooke Davis fashion, batting her long, dark eyelashes at him. "Please, Skillsie, please," she tried to coax him.

"Fine," Skills gave in, throwing his hands in front of him and a crossing motion. "Let's get me a snack and then I'll round up the guys."

"Yes!" Jamie cheered! "Olivia, it is so cool," he added once the little girl reached him. "We play basketball and I can even dunk!" He bragged as they entered the apartment.

"Cool," Olivia nodded seemingly impressed. "I wanna do it too!"

"Skills can help you, he helps me a lot. And so does Uncle Lucas," Jamie said, explaining to her how he was pretty much one of the group already.

Olivia just nodded her head, taking everything in. She was already having so much fun hanging out with Jamie and all his friends; she didn't know how it could get better.

* * *

Brooke wandered aimlessly around the streets of Tree Hill. She knew she probably looked like a street walker or something, what with her swim dress only being covered by her sheer caftan, and a pair of slide on wedges on her feet. But that was the last thing she was thinking about, she actually wished she could make herself care because if she could do that, she could stop thinking about what was really on her mind.

She wanted to talk to Peyton, to tell her how sorry she was for not being there for her. She needed to try and make her understand. She also wanted to talk to Lucas, to find out why if he wanted a child so badly, he had so adamantly rejected hers. And why was she not good enough. And she wanted to ask both of them why in the hell they wanted her at their wedding so damn badly that they had to drag Haley into the mix.

But she couldn't do any of those things; her body wouldn't allow her to. And neither would her heart, she had closed herself off from this life. The way they had written her out, and now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

As she continued to walk, she found herself at the beach. With the waves and the warm sun and all the people around, she was sure she could blend in and find a spot to do her thinking. It was almost so much she didn't want to deal with it. But she has made the decision to come back here, and now she had to face the music.

She walked over by a deserted lifeguard stand and took off her cover up to use as a seat. She stared out into the deep blue waters, trying to drown out the voices around her as well as the voices in her head. So it was just her and the water.

* * *

"So little Brooke, this is it," Skills said as he unloaded the little girl from his black Cadillac, sitting her on the green grass that surrounded the court.

"I's not little Brooke, I's Olivia!" She said, stomping her foot. While Skills got Jamie out of his seat and sat him on the ground.

Skills turned to her and just laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say," he mumbled. "But you is just like your moms," He added, and the three of them headed to the actual court.

Olivia walked ahead of the boys in the pouty fashion, tiny fists still firmly placed on her hips. She walked over to the steel bleachers and took a seat in front of a man with spiky hair.

"Who's the little girl?" Junk asked Skills, when he and Jamie finally reached the guys who were waiting for them.

"Can you not tell just by looking at her?" He asked, as if it was obvious. "I haven't even been knowing that girl but thirty minutes and I can already tell she is her mom made over."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, as if he fully grasped what Skills was talking about. "Can I show Olivia how I can dunk now?" He asked changing the subject as he looked up at Skills with expectant eyes.

"Hang on. We'll start playing in a minute, little man," Fergie explained to him. "We are still waiting on the big dog to get here, so we can have even teams."

"And to answer your earlier question, Junk," Mouth started from where he was sitting at the bleachers. "This has got to be Miss Brooke Davis's little girl, Olivia, who I have heard so much about," Mouth smiled down at the little girl.

The little girl turned around and smiled at him. "That's right, she's my Mommy. And I's Olivia," she smiled, happy that someone who realizing who she was.

"Well aren't you just the spitting image of your mother," Mouth added, and Olivia smiled. She didn't mind being compared to her mom; she just liked people to realize she was her own person.

"Hey guys, are we going to play or what?" Lucas asked, walking out to his friends who were all standing around the bleachers.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie screamed, running to meet the older man that he so admired. "Now I can show Olivia how I can dunk!"

Lucas scooped up the little boy and gave him a hug. "Alright, sounds like a plan," he told him smiling. "And where is this little Olivia?" He asked, looking between the guys to spot the girl.

"Here I's is," Olivia proudly said, coming clearly into Lucas's vision. "I's Olivia Virginia Davis," she proudly stated, flashing him a dimpled smile. A smile he knew all too well.

Lucas smiled at the sight of the child; there was no doubt that she was Brooke's child. Except for the color of her eyes and hair, she was an exact replica of his once love.

He couldn't explain it, but with seeing her, he felt an instant sort of connection. He wasn't really sure how to explain it, almost like a draw. Maybe it was just seeing Brooke's daughter in the flesh, knowing she had the one thing that he wanted most in life. Yeah, that had to be it. Brooke had a family, and that's all he had ever wanted.

"Okay, so you're here now, Dawg. Are we going to play or what?" Skills asked, impatiently bouncing the ball towards him.

Lucas caught the ball and held it close to him. "Hey Liv…is it okay if I call you Liv?" He asked the little girl, hoping not to upset her.

She smiled wider and nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah, Mommy calls me Liv every day, and so do's Auntie Rachie. You can too, Lukie."

Lucas laughed and then looked at Skills, shaking his head in amusement.

"Don't look at me, man. She calls me 'Skillsie'," he told him, laughing and holding his hands up in defense.

"Okay, so Liv," Lucas started. "How about me, you, and Jamie take on Skills, Fergie, and Junk?" He asked.

Both kids nodded their heads vigorously. "Yeah!" Olivia squealed, running over to him and Jamie.

Jamie looked at Olivia and said, "We're totally going to win. Uncle Lucas rocks!" He tried to conceal his words behind his hand, but the guys still saw him.

"Well let's just play then, and see who wins," Skills said, talking down to Jamie and Olivia.

"We's gonna win!"Olivia screamed, and stuck out her tongue at Skills.

Lucas picked up the little girl and threw her onto his shoulders, and then he passed Jamie the ball. "Come on, Jimmy-Jam, let's show Olivia how we roll at the River Court."

* * *

Brooke made her way back to Nathan and Haley's home, sometime after the sun had gone down. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, all she knew was most of the beach-goers had left some time ago, giving her plenty of "alone-time."

She snuck back into the house, thankful that the door was unlocked. She hoped her two friends were asleep, because frankly, she didn't want to deal with them tonight. Everything could wait until tomorrow. Everything except the one thing she had to do right now.

She walked down the hall to Jamie's room where Haley had been nice enough to set up a cot for Olivia. She opened the door and tip-toed in, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping children.

Brooke spotted Olivia, though it wasn't easy. She could hardly see in the dim light streaming in through the crack in the door. She bent down beside the little girl and stroked her messy hair.

Olivia stirred a little at the action, and after a moment her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?" She asked, not sure who else would be waking her up.

"Yeah, it's me, baby," Brooke reassured her, her voice no louder than a whisper so she wouldn't wake Jamie as well.

"Where was you, Mommy?" The little girl asked. "I not see you all day," she pouted.

"Awwww, did you miss me?" Brooke asked her. And when she nodded, Brooke leaned over and gave her a hug. "I missed you too, but I thought about you all day long. Did you have a good day?" She asked her, going back to running her fingers through her hair.

Olivia nodded and let out a sleepy yawn. "I played basketball. And Lukie helped me slam-dunk!" She said her excitement visible even through her tiredness.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at the little girl. So she had met Lucas. She knew the day would come, and selfishly, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't there. "Well that was nice of him," she said, speaking the truth. She was glad Lucas could at least be civil to his daughter if he couldn't claim her.

Even though part of her wanted to be angry, at Lucas and at the entire situation, I mean, he had no right to be with her. No right to act as if she was nothing more than some random's kid. But she made herself suck it up and be the bigger person. As long as Olivia seemed to be happy about the meetings she would keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, it was," Olivia said, smiling. "I like Lukie best of all Mommy. He's so nice and so so so so fun," she told her, getting right in her mother's face and bobbing her head.

From her energy level, it was obvious to Brooke Olivia hadn't been asleep for too long. Brooke just smiled at Olivia, it was good to see the little girl so contented. Even though thinking about why she was so happy brought tears to her eyes. "I knew you would," she told the little girl as she quickly kissed her head. "Goodnight, Livvie Love. I love you," she added, standing up.

"I love you too Mommy. Night night," Olivia called as she watched her mother leave the room. And she let her eyes fall back closed, so she could return to sleep.

* * *

**Okay...so I hoped you all liked this chapter-it was longer than most I know! We got some Lucas and Liv interaction, as well as Brooke still trying to deal. But things are starting to get more interesting...at least I think they are! I hope you guys are feeling the same way though! I will try to get a lot up for you during Spring Break!! Yay! And for those of you who are reading my other story, _"Remeber Tonight..."_ I will definitely have an update on it this week, hopefully early in the week but we'll see. I still do have some assignments even though I'm on break. Ugh! Anyways, let me know what you thought! :) **Oh and what I always forget to write: This title, like all the others so far, is courtesy of A Fine Frenzy!**

**Audra**


	8. Chapter 7: Larger than Life Size

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**_Larger than Life-size_**

"So where were you all day Missy?" Rachel asked as she came bounding into Brooke's room bright and early and bounced on her bed.

Brooke tried to ignore Rachel and remain asleep, but it was all for naught. The red head started tickling her feet, forcing her to squirm out of her reach. "Fine, I'm up. You happy?" Brooke asked her, moving up so her back was resting on the headboard of the bed.

"Not really," Rachel shrugged, flopping down on the bed and propping her hand up on her arm. "Tell me where you were yesterday, for the entire day I might add, and then I'll be happy."

"I was just out," Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a lot of things to think about. And a lot of things I don't want to think about but keep getting thrown in my face," she explained, hoping Rachel would take her explanation and leave it at that.

"Just out where?" Rachel continued to pry.

"I went to the beach, okay," She said, throwing her arms into the air. "You happy now?"

"Geez, don't have bitch-fit," Rachel said, looking at Brooke like she was crazy. "Besides if that gets you worked up I don't even want to tell you who your daughter spent the afternoon with yesterday."

Brooke cocked and eyebrow at her, glaring at her friend. "I already know, thank you very much," she snapped. And it is something I need to talk to you about."

"Well shoot," Rachel said, sitting up straight and crossing her legs Indian-style, to wait for what Brooke had to say.

"What the hell, Rachel," she screamed. "I am gone for two minutes and you turn my daughter over to Lucas?" She asked her, now screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Rachel instructed her. "First of all, I did not 'turn your daughter over to Lucas'," she said, using air-quotes around Brooke's words. "And second of all, you were gone all day, and pretty much all night. So at least someone was looking after her."

By this point Brooke was fuming. "I thought you were my friend, on my side in all this," she ranted. "I was the one who suffered through a teen-pregnancy alone and scared. I was the one who went through twenty-six hours of labor to bring that beautiful little girl into the world. And I am the one who is there, taking care of her every single day of her life," she screamed, the tears welling up in the corners of her hazel eyes. "And where was he? Huh? He wanted no part of it. He didn't want us," she yelled, banging her hands onto the mattress beside her.

Rachel seeing the state her friend was in knew she was in for a tongue-lashing, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to speak her peace. "He doesn't even know about her, Brooke," she screamed at her, as if she was so low. "You never told him because you were too scared of getting rejected."

Brooke looked at her as if she had just punched her in the gut. She couldn't believe her friend, her Rachel was saying this to her. It was probably her own fault for not being straight with her all those years ago. "He knows, Rachel," she breathed. "He fucking knows!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. "I told him. The only way I could while we were trapped in that God forsaken school that might as well of been a prison. I wrote him letters, letter after letter, the entire time I was pregnant. And you know what I finally got back from him. No congratulations, no offers to help, just a letter that basically said I am in love with Peyton so move the fuck on. So before you try to act all self-righteous, like I am some sort of bad guy in this whole situation, why don't you reevaluate the facts," she finished, wiping her eyes then running her hands backwards through her hair.

Rachel's expression was immediately softened, the defensive stance she had originally taken had melted away and she moved over to Brooke and wrapped her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, slowly rocking the girl back and forth. She didn't want to fight with her friend anymore; she just wanted to be there for her.

"After I got the letter from him I was so hurt and ashamed. I wanted to die. I mean, I have never felt that small or that unwanted, and that's saying a lot coming from the hellacious parents I had," she continued to cry. "I know it's stupid but I guess I thought if I told you you might start to see me the way they all did. And you would leave me too."

Rachel grabbed her friend's face, forcing Brooke to look into her eyes. "I will never leave you, Brooke. You are my best friend and the closest thing to family I have ever had," she tried to reassure her. But she knew how bad being rejected, especially by the people you thought you could count on could make you feel. "I've been in that place. I've never told anyone this, but before I had my plastic surgery, I tried to commit suicide," she admitted, looking down at the floral comforter on the bed.

"Rach," Brooke said, immediately forgetting her own sorrows and turning to her friend. "I'm sorry," she said, she didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be," Rachel said, trying to blow it off. "If it wasn't for me reaching my lowest point in life, I never would have realized how great I had it and climbed my way back up in life. You have it pretty good too, Brooke. You have people like me and Haley that love you. And you have Liv."

"I know," Brooke sighed. "Just sometimes, looking back, I wonder if I did the right thing. If I shouldn't have tried harder with Lucas, to make him see Liv," she said, finally speaking her deepest fears. "I just don't want it to be too late for them. Olivia deserves to know him and know about him, even if he doesn't want to know her."

"True," Rachel agreed. "But you have done the best you could. And trust me; it will never be too late."

"But what if Olivia starts to resent me? What if she blames me for us not being a complete family?" She asked, starting to get frantic. "I can't have her turn her back on me too."

"Brooke, she's three," Rachel rationalized. "I doubt she thinks any of those things, or that she ever will. You are her whole world. And trust me, she will always know whatever you do, you do because you love her," she said. "But I will say this, we are in Tree Hill, and you're here, Lucas is here, and your daughter is here. Why not take advantage of the situation," she suggested to her friend.

"I don't know if I can," Brooke said, reluctantly shaking her head from side to side.

"Just try, for Liv," Rachel continued to encourage her, giving her a pat on the hand.

Brooke slowly nodded her head in agreement. If she did nothing else on this trip, she would finally have a face to face discussing with Lucas concerning Olivia.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's apartment and was greeted by the smell of French toast.

"Smells good," he told her, taking a seat at her kitchen table.

"Well it tastes even better," she told him, setting a plate down in front of him as she went back to the stove to continue cooking. "So I missed you yesterday, what were you doing?" She asked, glancing at him for a moment before turning back to the stove in front of her.

"Oh, just around. Hanging with the guys and the usual," he told her. "But I did do one thing interesting. Guess who I got to meet yesterday?" He asked her, turning to face her.

"By the look on your face I am going to say it was someone good," she said, smiling at him before putting a finger on the tip of her nose as she thought. "Was it Ryan Adams?" She asked, knowing she was wrong; and on the off chance she was right she would have to chew Lucas out for not introducing her.

Lucas laughed at her. "Not hardly. Think better," he said, turning to take another bite of his breakfast.

"Hmmm, who's better than Ryan Adams?" She asked him, point blank, flipping the food in her skillet.

"I met Olivia, Brooke's daughter," he said, smiling as he turned to face her.

At the sound of his words, Peyton dropped the spatula from her hand. And it hit the linoleum floor with a thud. "Brooke…she's here?" She asked, barely able to form a sentence.

"Yeah, how else would he daughter get here," he spoke, shaking his head from side to side as if the latter were obvious.

"And her daughter…is here?" She asked, still in shock.

"Yes, Peyton. I told you I met her," He explained, getting up from his chair and picking up the spatula she still hadn't retrieved. "Why are you acting so weird about this?" He asked her.

"Weird, I'm not acting weird," she said, her tone now a little jumpy. "I just don't see why Brooke is here. She hasn't been home in years, why now?" She asked, seemingly skeptical.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "Haley said she invited her to Jamie's birthday party. And you did send her a wedding invitation," he reminded her, patting her arm patronizingly. "But wait until you meet Olivia," he started again, changing the subject. "She is a little fire ball. She's totally Brooke shrunken down into a miniature size."

"Wow, I can't wait," Peyton said sarcastically, turning to get a new utensil to finish cooking her food with. "Why are you so excited about meeting this little girl?" She asked him, turning to face him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was overly excited," Lucas conceded, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Well it's just that I haven't seen you this talkative about something in a long time. And I just kind of wish it would be about our wedding, not some random little girl. Besides, you know kids aren't exactly my thing," she said, trying to turn her skinny frown into a pout.

"She's not some random girl," Lucas countered, not knowing exactly why he was defending a child he hardly knew to his fiancé. It was probably because he knew she was an awesome kid and Peyton needed to grow up. "She is our friend's child. Brooke used to be important to you. I just thought you would care a little more that there is a child-sized version of your childhood best friend running around Tree Hill waiting to meet you."

Peyton scoffed. "And I'm sure Brooke has told her daughter all about me. In case you've forgotten, Brooke and I aren't exactly friends anymore. Things have changed, people change," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"They sure do," Lucas mumbled under his breath, barely audible. "I've got to go," he said, backing away from her and towards the door. "I'll call you later, Peyton," he told her.

"Luke, don't leave," she begged him. "We need to talk about this. I hate when you walk away when you're mad."

"Well it keeps me from saying something I might regret," he snapped. "I'll call you later," he said. "In the mean time I think you should go see your 'friend', Brooke, because she came here to see you." And with that he slammed the door closed.

"I bet she did," Peyton said sarcastically, twirling one of her blonde curls around her finger. Maybe visiting Brooke was exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

Since Haley and Rachel had gotten so much done yesterday on the party planning, they decided to team up again. There were only two days left before Jamie's birthday and Haley wanted every detail to be perfect.

"So we're heading to Charleston to the party planning warehouse," Haley explained. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Brooke? We can still pawn the kids off on Skills again," she laughed to her, hoping to persuade her friend to change her mind about not going.

"Nah, we'll be fine here," she said, gesturing to Olivia and Jamie who were sitting in the floor quietly coloring. "Besides, I want to show Liv around Tree Hill, and I feel like I haven't really spent any time with her since I've been here."

"Alright, fine," Haley gave in, knowing that once Brooke's mind was made up there was pretty much no budging it. "Well I have my cell so call if you need me."

"I will, but we will be fine," she said, waving at her two friends who were gathering up there things.

Rachel walked over to say goodbye to Olivia, and patted Brooke on the shoulder as she passed. "And if you need me for anything, I have my cell phone too," she smiled down at Brooke.

"I'll be fine, Rachel," she insisted, her earlier breakdown long forgotten. "Now go. And by the way, who would have ever guessed you and Hales would make such a good team?" She asked her, flashing a knowing smile.

"I know, right," Rachel laughed. "There must be something in the water here," she said, following Haley who had already gone outside to the car.

Once the door fell closed, it was just Brooke and the kids. The people who wouldn't judge her or berate her with an incessant amount of questions, and that was just how she preferred it as of late.

She looked at the two sitting on the floor. "So I was thinking that since it is such a pretty day, that the three of us should go down to the beach," she suggested, hoping that the two would agree. Even though she didn't want to deal with anyone, she really needed to get out of this house.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Jamie screamed, throwing his crayons down on the floor and standing up. "I'm gonna go get my suit and my beach toys and towel!" He added and ran off towards his bedroom.

"Fun, Mommy," Olivia cheered as she too, quit working on her picture. "I's love the beach," she told her as she hopped over to her mother and climbed in her lap.

"I thought you might think so, you hopping little beach bunny," Brooke teased and began to tickle the little girl's sides. "Now let's go get you and me dressed, then we'll go see how Jamie is doing."

"Okay," Olivia said, squirming out of her mom's arms and running to the room where her mother had been sleeping.

* * *

About an hour later, Brooke and the two bundles of energy arrived at the beach. She had packed a beach bag full of items that would allow them to stay all day and night if they wanted to. When they arrived the spot they pulled up to was pretty packed, Brooke knew she wanted a much more secluded location to deal with the two children and still be able to relax.

So she took them, each by a hand, and they walked down past all the beach-goers. She finally found a spot that wasn't too crowded so the let go of the children and dropped her bag to the ground.

"Does this spot seem okay?" She asked her, getting out the beach blanket she'd snagged from Haley's and spreading it out.

"Yep, looks good," Olivia nodded at her mom in approval. She dug through the bag to retrieve a shovel and pail. "I's gonna build a castle," she announced. "You wanna help, Jamie?" She asked him, turning to the little boy who was just standing, looking at the waves.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged as if he had nothing better to do. "But next I wanna look for shells and crabs, deal?" He asked, Olivia.

"Not crabs! Ewwww!" She screamed and frantically waved her arms.

"Fine," Jamie conceded, "I'll fine crabs and you find shells."

Brooke just stood, watching the children in silence, trying not to laugh at their interaction. "Before you two little munchkins do anything, you better get over here and get some sunscreen on," she told them, pulling the bottle of Water Babies out of the straw beach bag.

Jamie hung his head as if he wanted nothing less than to have the white substance slathered on his body. While Olivia eagerly ran towards her mother, pigtails bouncing as she hopped.

"Me first, me first, me first," she chanted as she made her way to her mom.

Brooke laughed and grabbed the little girl up. "Since Jamie is so out of it, you can go first," she told her, observing the way Jamie seemed to be staring past them on up the beach.

Brooke continued to keep one eye on Jamie while she spread the sun block carefully on her daughter. Just as she was doing her face she noticing Jamie moving behind her out of the corner of her eye.

"Jamie, where are you going?" She yelled, not really asking him. "Come back," she called again. And just as she turned around to see why on earth he had run off, she heard him scream.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled, causing the blonde he was running to and his brunette babysitter to stop dead in their tracks.

"Jimmy-Jam," Lucas said, picking the little boy up. "What are you doing out here? Where is your mom?" He asked, hoping to find Haley to have some venting time.

"Oh, Momma's not here," he told him. "She went to get birthday stuff. Brooke brought me here," he said, pointing to where the brunette was sitting on her beach blanket, watching the whole interaction with wide eyes.

"Mommy, I's finished?" Olivia asked, impatiently. "I wanna see Lukie too," she whined, swinging her head from left to right.

"Not yet," Brooke told her, wanting to keep the little girl close to her. "I still have to do your back," she explained, trying to remain calm, even though she felt like her heart was beating a million beats per minute.

While Brooke was covering Olivia with her second coat of sunscreen Jamie walked up behind her proudly announcing, "Look who I found? It's Uncle Lucas!" He walked past Brooke and Olivia to wait for his turn to get greased up.

"Hey Lukie," Olivia turned around and threw him a dimpled smile. "Mommy, I's done yet?" She asked, turning her head the other way to look at her mom.

"Yeah, you're done," Brooke reluctantly agreed her voice low as she turned loose of the little girl. "Now Jamie, get over here you little beach bum," she called, trying to still sound as enthusiastic as she had earlier.

"Lukie," Olivia cooed as she clung to his leg. "I'm gonna build a sandcastle. You wanna help me?" She asked, her blue eyes catching the sun, making them sparkle even more.

"Well I will, but only if your mommy and Jamie help us," He said, glancing over a Brooke who was just about finished with the boy.

Brooke looked as if the question had caught her off guard. "How about you three make it," she suggested. "I'm not very good at sandcastle making," she explained, pulling her Tom Ford sunglasses off of her head and onto her face.

"But please, Mommy. Please," Olivia pouted, poking her little lip out. "Lukie will only help if you help," she pleaded. "And you make castles with Natie."

"C'mon, Brooke," Lucas tried to encourage her. "How can you say no to this face?" He asked, his heart melting with the little girl's look.

Brooke stood up from the blanket, she couldn't say no, even though she was the one who had invented that face. "Well it helps if you don't make eye contact," she laughed, twirling the little girl's pigtails when she reached her.

"I'll have to remember that," Lucas chuckled, following making his way over to where Brooke had situated herself on the sand. "Thanks for letting me crash your afternoon," he whispered to her. "I really need the distraction."

Brooke smiled. "Well that seems to be the goal of the day," she said, turning her attention to Olivia and Jamie. "Now where should we put the first tower?" She asked, as she scooped sand up into her bucket.

* * *

As the afternoon drug on, Brooke and Lucas retreated to the beach blanket to watch the children as bystanders. The kids ran around with their bucket trying to see who could get the most shells.

When Lucas sat down beside her, part of her wanted to scream at him and push him away, while the other part of her wanted to rationally talk to him. And for some reason the first part was not the part that was winning out.

"You know, it's really good to have you back here," Lucas told her, feeling as if he hadn't really spoken to her the whole time she's been here.

"Thanks," she mustered with a tight smile. She was trying her best to be civil; she was going to make herself be civil. "So what was the thing you needed a distraction from today?" She asked him, not really wanting to pry, but she couldn't help it. Lucas was supposed to be living his dream life with Peyton; he shouldn't be running from things.

"It's a long story," Lucas started, "But basically it ends with me and Peyton arguing about you," he didn't know why he just told her that. But for some reason everything had just been so easy with Brooke, he could talk to her about anything.

Brooke could feel her heart jumping up in her throat. Why were Lucas and Peyton fighting about her? Was it about Olivia? She almost couldn't bear to ask. "Wh-what was your fight about? If you don't mind me asking," she quickly added hoping not to overstep her bounds.

"It was stupid, really," Lucas said, not wanting to rehash the whole argument. "Forget I said anything," he told her, trying to blow it off what he had said earlier. He didn't want to get in too deep, and he didn't even really know why he said it.

"Oh, okay," Brooke said, realizing Lucas didn't want to talk anymore about it. She spotted Olivia and Jamie and yelled down to them, "Liv, don't go any further, you two come back this way." And the two kids turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You've done a good job with her, Brooke," Lucas complemented, placing a caring hand on her bare shoulder. "She's an incredible little girl."

His words meant so much, but they stung so badly. It was all she had ever wanted him to think, just three years too late. "Thanks," she muttered, looking down at her feet, maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he didn't know. Because the Lucas she knew could never talk about his child like this and not even say anything. She figured there was no time like the present, maybe she should mention it to him and see what he said, if his reaction warranted his knowing or not.

"What is it?" Lucas asked her, noticing her face that was so deep in thought, an expression that was not typical for the bubbly brunette. "You seem like you really have something on your mind," he observed, letting his hand fall down to her thigh.

Brooke turned to him, greeting him with a look of sadness and anxiety all at once. But before she could open her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a shrill scream she would recognize anywhere.

"Lucas, there you are!" Peyton screamed, approaching the two who were cozy on the beach blanket. "I have been looking for you all day," she added, sending a death glare in Brooke's direction.

"Peyton, I told you I would call you," He said, standing from Brooke, and talking to her through clenched teeth.

"But I needed to talk to you, about wedding stuff. And what were you doing? You're off gallivanting with her," She screamed, pointing a bony finger towards Brooke.

"Leave Brooke out of it," Lucas warned. "I came down to the beach and she just happened to be here," he said.

Brooke stood up, not wanting to be involved in the confrontation more than she already was. "I'm going to go gather up Olivia and Jamie, we should be going," she said, not really to anyone in particular as she threw her things in her bag and went to get the kids.

"We should be leaving too," Peyton said, shooting Brooke another glance. "Come on, Luke, we can talk about this at my place."

Brooke watched as Lucas reluctantly followed the blonde, who kept throwing daggers at Brooke over her shoulder. She wasn't sure what she had done to piss Peyton off so badly, but she sure wasn't just going to take it. She was over this immature shit; she had to be a grown-up, for everyone involved. She just hoped Peyton would realize the same thing.

* * *

**So are you guys proud I got this up at a decent time instead of like 2 in the morning like usual? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And a special thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I love reading what you all are thinking! And I know I have confused some of you but I think if things should have come together this chapter...but if not let me know and I will try to explain without givng it all away! Now, let me know what you all thought. And just to let you all know, next chapter=drama!!! Yay! Oh, and title is borrowed from A Fine Frenzy...again! And if there are any typos, I am sorry! I was trying to get this up quickly for you all!!**

**Audra**


	9. Chapter 8: You're Not Sorry

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**_You're not Sorry_**

"I feel like I should be apologizing," Brooke spoke into her phone. It was the morning of Jamie's birthday party, she had been in Tree Hill for a good few days now and she felt as if she had hardly spoken to Nate.

"Its fine," Nate laughed her off. Even though he missed talking to her, he knew she was busy in her olc hometown. "I know you have a lot to do there. And with Olivia I'm sure your hands are full."

"That would be an understatement," she said, as she put the phone down and hit the speaker button. She was trying her best to optimize her time since at the moment she wasn't being summoned by her child. "How are things back home?" She asked him.

"Well you know same as always, busy. And work is just not the same without you there," he said, hoping to get a smile from the brunette.

He did. "Well thanks. That's sweet," she said, popping her lips together. Voila, she was ready. "Well I miss you here, too."

"I know. And I don't think I'm going to get to come until the wedding some that's just about another week," he said, taking a deep breath.

Brooke almost didn't know to be sad or relieved. She wanted to see Nate, of course she did. But with the events of the past few days, she just didn't know how she would handle anything else. Or how he would handle being immersed in her situation.

While Brooke was thinking Olivia busted through the bedroom door and came hopping into the bathroom.

"Hop, hop, hop," she said, as she jumped. "I'm a bunny," she told her mom.

"Yes, you are sweetie," Brooke said, picking up her phone and pressing it to her ear. "Nate, I better go. But give me a call later, okay," she said.

"Alright, I better get back to working anyway. I mean that is what they pay me for," he joked. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye," Brooke practically whispered, hanging up her phone. Then she turned to Olivia. "So are you ready for the birthday party today, you little bunny?" She asked, her, squatting down and turning the girl's body from side to side.

"Yep," She said, and gave her mother a big nod. "Can you do's me pigtail braids?" She asked her mom picking hair from each side of her head up into her tiny hands.

"I sure can," Brooke told the little girl, but judging by the look on her face you would think Brooke had just told her she'd won the lottery or something. "Hop up here," she said, putting the little girl in the sink so she could adequately style her hair without getting a crick in her back.

* * *

"So, what can I do?" Brooke asked, as she carried Olivia down the stairs. It was about 11 o'clock and Jamie's party wasn't until three, so they were just starting to get ready.

"Oh so now you want to help?" Rachel jokingly asked from where she was standing in the corner, blowing up balloons with a helium tank.

"Yes. Why is that so shocking to you?" Brooke snapped back, setting Olivia down once they had entered Haley's living room.

"Not shocking, just…giving you a hard time. You know, like I used to do before you got all drama-filled and crazy," the red head laughed, hitting a balloon she had just filled in Brooke's direction.

"What's drama filled?" Haley asked, walking into the room on the tail end of the conversation.

"Nothing," Brooke quickly said, flashing Haley a smile. She knew Haley would totally go into overdrive if she knew about Brooke's whole crisis. And she did not want to force that on her, especially on her child's birthday. "So where's the birthday boy?" She asked.

"Oh, Nathan got into town early this morning and picked him up for a father-son birthday surprise," Haley explained, grabbing some balloons by their strings and tying them to a chair.

"Sounds like fun, what type of surprise?" Rachel asked, before Brooke had a chance to say anything.

"I don't really know," Haley answered, her tone kind of puzzled. "All I know is that it got Jamie out of the house so we could get ready."

"Alright, well let's get to it," Brooke suggested to her friends. "What can I do? I know I have been kind of MIA on the whole planning process, but I am here now and ready to help."

"Well would you mind going to get the cake?" Haley asked, giving Brooke a pleading look. "I really want to stay here and fill the party bags. Plus you are already ready, and I haven't even had a shower."

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "But I'm taking the Equinox," she added with a devilish smile, as she fished Haley's keys from her purse. "Liv, you coming with Mommy?" She asked the tiny girl.

"Yeah!" The little girl screamed, and ran to the front door.

"We'll be back soon. Anything else I need to get?" She asked, looking back into the room over her shoulder.

"Ummm, some hamburger and hotdog buns would be great," Haley told her. "Oh and some juicy juice boxes, Jamie and Liv kind of got into the stash I had bought for the party.

"You got it, lady," Brooke winked at her friend. "I'll be back soon and call me if you think of anything else," she added before walking out the door.

* * *

Brooke and Olivia got back to Haley house about an hour before the party was scheduled to start. Jamie and Nathan had arrived some time before and Olivia was anxious to play with her new friend some more.

"Sorry that took like forever," Brooke apologized, entering the house carrying Jamie's huge Power Rangers cake.

"No problem, really," Haley told her. "Rachel and I got everything done. And you went and did the hard part. Oh the cake looks awesome," she added, opening it up and taking a peek.

"Yeah, it took everything not to let Olivia look. She wanted to so badly but I was scared she'd tell Jamie and ruin the surprise," she told her. "I'll be right back, let me go get the buns."

"Already got them," Nathan announced, coming into the room with the shopping bags strung around his arms.

"We'll look at you," Brooke smiled, and patted Nathan on the arm. "My hero," she pretended to swoon, causing Haley to laugh furiously.

"Don't go and give him a big head now, Brooke," Haley got out between giggles. "He's already a big NBA player, so we don't want to send him over the edge."

Brooke laughed too. "I'm going to go change Liv into her party clothes," she told them. "She spilt some iced tea on her shirt and plus I figured she's want to put on her bathing suit."

"And will you be doing the same, Miss Davis," Haley asked raising her eyebrows.

Brooke was immediately hit with realization. "Awww, Haley. I thought I had gotten out of that," she whined, turning back around to face her friends in the kitchen.

"No way, Missy. You and Rachel are on little kid life guard duty with me and Nathan. There is no getting out of it," she instructed, pointing at Brooke like she did with Jamie when he disobeyed.

"Ugh, but Haley," she tried once more. "Can't I just watch from the edge?" She asked, as if it were a totally reasonable request.

"No. California girls definitely know how to swim and have to be the lifeguards. Besides, there are going to be about thirty three- and four-year olds here, and who knows how many parents will stay," Haley said. "Plus we are letting you stay at our house for free so you kind of owe me," she smirked at her friend.

"Very funny," Brooke rolled her eyes. "But for you and your perfect little family I will do it," she told her friend. "I'll be down in like twenty to start helping. Liv, come on. Time to get dressed," she yelled to the little girl as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Rachel tapped on Brooke's door a few times before barging in, "Knock, knock," she called upon entering the room. She was dressed in an aqua bikini and a pair of booty shorts. Not exactly kid's birthday material, but it was totally Rachel.

"Whoa, you look…" Brooke trailed off for lack of a better word and in an attempt not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"I know right," Rachel smirked at her. "If there are any hot, single-dads at this thing, I am so going to land one," she boasted, taking a seat on the foot of Brooke's bed.

Brooke just nodded and went to check on Olivia in the bathroom. The little girl had insisted on dressing herself. Brooke had agreed upon the bathing suit choice, but she just wasn't sure Olivia would be able to get into it alone.

"So I like that cover up," Rachel said, admiring Brooke's white mini-tube dress. "Is it new?" She asked, when Brooke re-entered the room with Olivia on her hip.

"Yeah, I got it like right before we left. Why?" She asked, slipping her feet into a pair of white wedges.

"Because I totally would have already borrowed it if it was old," she said. "Now let's get down stairs," she said, taking both Brooke and Olivia by the hand. "They can't start this party without the three hottest ladies in the house."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton entered the house and walked straight through to the backyard. As soon as they opened the French doors that led to the patio Lucas spotted her.

Looking like a vision in white, Brooke Davis was leaning over the pool and talking to a smiling Olivia who was floating in an inner tube. The dress made her skin look that much more tan than it actually was. And her heels made her legs seem to go on for days.

Lucas realized he was staring and immediately snapped himself out of it. Why was he thinking like this? He was getting married. That was probably why he _was_ thinking this way, knowing he was going to be with _Peyton_ for the rest of his life.

Speaking on Peyton, she must have notice Lucas staring as well. She tugged on his arm, hard, forcing him to look at her. "Don't talk to her," She instructed. "I mean it, Lucas," she added, before walking off in the opposite direction of Brooke.

"Lukie!" Olivia called, when she noticed Lucas standing in the center of the deck. She had climbed out of the pool and was running over to him.

Brooke spotted Olivia, dashing towards Lucas and immediately yelled to her, "Liv, don't run. You might slip." When she saw the little girl was safe at Lucas's side, she went back to scouring the pool.

"Hey Lukie," Olivia said, giving him a wet hug on his legs.

"Hey there, Liv," Lucas said, picking up the little girl despite her being soaking wet. "You having fun at the party?" He asked her, pushing the stray hairs back out of her face.

"Yeah, Mommy been watching me swim," she said, pointing at the pool. "You wanna swim with me?" She asked him with big blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Awww, Liv, I would," he started, "But I didn't bring a suit. Sorry little girl," he said, placing the girl back on her own two feet. "Maybe next time, okay?" He suggested to her.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Will you push me on the swings?" She asked him hopefully.

Right as Lucas was about to answer he heard Peyton scream. "Lucas, I need you a minute," in a tone that sounded angry, but also like she was trying to be heard.

Lucas looked to his right on sighed. "How about I meet you over there in a minute," he told her, hoping not to break her jovial spirit.

"Okay," she huffed, and hung her head. And she stomped over to the swing set.

Brooke spotted her once happy little girl looking sad and all after she'd talked to Lucas. Immediately her momma bear instincts came out and she wanted to demand answers from her once lover. Luckily Rachel was right next to her to talk her down. She made Brooke stay and watch the kids while she got the story from Liv. And that was probably the way things should have been.

* * *

"What's up, Liv?" Rachel asked, taking a seat on the swing set next to the tiny blonde.

"Nothing," Olivia pouted. "Lukie not like me. He leave with that mean lady," she said, pointing to where Peyton and Lucas were standing talking to Nathan about something.

"Oh Liv," Rachel said, trying to comfort the little girl. "He does too like you. He's just getting married to that girl so he can't make her mad," she tried to explain. Man, talking down to a little kid can be hard.

Olivia just hung her head back down and looked at her grass covered feet. She was used to being the center of attention, so sharing, especially with someone she didn't know was hard.

"Hey," Rachel said, making the little girl look in her face. "Remember back home when I told you the story about all mine and mommy's friends?" She asked expectantly.

Olivia nodded, not really knowing where the girl was going but she did remember.

"Well that girl, over there with Lucas," she said, pointing to Peyton once more. "That's the witch with the swirly hair."

Olivia's eyes bugged out of her head. "Lukie no like witches," Olivia shook her head from side to side.

"Well Honey, I know you're young," Rachel said, talking to Olivia as if she was one of her best friends. Which she actually was, but more like she was a friend her own age. "But let me tell you something. A lot of the time, good guys can't see the witches."

Olivia looked at her confused, her little eyebrows wrinkled together. She knew Lucas could see Peyton he was standing right next to her.

Rachel thought for a moment, how could she make a three year old understand. "It's like, you know, on Ariel where the sea witch tricks the prince into almost marrying her," she said, waving her hands in the air excitedly.

"Oh," Olivia nodded as if it made all the sense in the world now.

"Way to go, Rach," Rachel said, mentally high-fiving herself for that one. "And bonus points for remembering the princess's name." I guess she was actually learning something while she stayed home with Liv.

Olivia just sat and stared in silence at Lucas and Peyton talking to each other. If this was like _The Little_ _Mermaid_, she knew Peyton's secret, and she knew what she had to do. The only problem was how she was going to do it.

* * *

A short while later all the kids were out of the pool and Jamie was dying to open his presents. So of course, Haley gave in and had everyone gather around the patio table to watch Jamie dive into his gifts.

Brooke noticed Rachel had ditched the blonde handsome guy she had been talking to earlier, and for a moment she wondered what had happened. But she knew she would get all the details shortly. Then she spotted Liv who had made herself perfectly home here in Tree Hill. In fact, she was sitting in the chair next to Jamie and happily helping him tear into his presents.

With all the people in her life preoccupied, Brooke decided it was the perfect time to sneak into the house for a bathroom break. She slowly backed away from the action of the party and through the French doors. She was ever so careful to close them quietly behind her.

She made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom that was connected to her room. While she was there she figured she could go ahead and touch up on her face or anything else that needed it.

When she came out of the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. She looked up and was startled to find that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Peyton, you scared the crap out of me," She said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a little confused as to why she was standing before her. Because seriously, the only way she would have known Brooke was up here was if she followed her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Peyton snidely said back, narrowing her eyes in on Brooke.

"Excuse me," Brooke said, not sure she had heard the girl right.

"You heard me," Peyton responded. "What are you doing here Brooke?"

"Well I kind of had to go to the bathroom," Brooke told her. She knew she was being a total bitch and it wasn't what Peyton meant. But since when did she have the right to go and corner her?

"That's not what I meant, smart ass," Peyton retorted. "I meant what are you doing in Tree Hill? Why are you back here after all this time?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm here for Jamie's party, and if you don't mind it is somewhere I would like to return. So if you will excuse me," Brooke said, trying to sidestep past Peyton and out the door of the room.

"Not so fast," Peyton said, stepping between the brunette and the door. "We aren't finished here."

"What are you talking about Peyton?" Brooke asked her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Really? Well good, because I have a hell of a lot to say to you. And it will go by a lot faster with you being quiet and letting me talk," the blonde told her.

"Like what? What could you possibly have to say to me after all these year, Peyton?" Brooke asked her.

"How about stay the hell away from Lucas," She spat out, venom practically dripping off her tongue with every word.

Brooke literally laughed, _laughed,_ in the girl's face. Was Peyton really this insecure about her relationship that she had to threaten her? "Or what?" Brooke asked, trying her. "What are you actually going to do?" She wasn't here for Lucas, but if Peyton was going to bitch her out why not have a little fun and actually play the part.

Peyton was fuming at Brooke's challenging her. "Do you think I don't know why you and your bastard daughter came back here, now of all times," she said. "You want to take him from me. To make yourselves a perfect family. Well guess what, Missy? It's not going to happen. Lucas doesn't want any part of you or that waste of space you call a daughter."

That was it, Peyton had gone too far. "Don't you dare talk about Olivia like that!" She screamed. "You know nothing about her. She is a sweet and innocent little girl and you stay away from her," Brooke instructed, shoving Peyton out of her way and opening the door to the room. "We're done here Peyton," she announced.

"Like hell we are," Peyton said, following Brooke down the stairs. "This won't be over until you and your brat are back on a plane headed to sunny California—where you belong."

At the bottom of the stairs Brooke spun around to meet a glaring Peyton with anger-filled eyes. "If you want me gone so badly, then why did you even invite here to your wedding?" Brooke asked, wanting to get some answers from the girl.

Peyton scoffed at the remark, "Surely not because I wanted you there. What do you think this is? An episode of the Brady Bunch where we are going to kiss and make up and everything will be hunky dory?" Peyton asked her, laughing aloud at the idea.

Brooke just stared at her with a confused look in her eye, not sure she was following the blonde's logic.

"We will never be friends again, Brooke," She said, point blank. "And that invitation I sent you. Well it was more of a warning. Or an announcement of Victory, whichever way you want to look at it," she said.

Brooke just continues to stare; Peyton's word's stinging her like a freshly scraped knee. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have actually thought that after all this time she and Peyton could move on?

"Remember back in eleventh grade when you said I wasn't in your way when it came to Lucas?" Peyton asked her, dragging up ancient history.

Brooke nodded her head; she vaguely remembered a conversation of the sort. Well, she wasn't sure if she actually remembered or if Peyton's saying it was just a figment of her imagination itself.

"Well you were always in my way," she told the brunette, walking closer to her so that they were both now in the kitchen of Nathan and Haley's house.

The party was still going on as a backdrop behind them. And the party guests were totally unaware of what was transpiring just a few feet away.

"What? What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she continued to back away from the blonde. One thing was for sure, she wasn't the girl Brooke had once shared everything with. She had changed and looking into her eyes, she couldn't even find a shred of the girl she once knew.

"You…with Lucas," She said, practically foaming at the mouth she was so angry. It was years of rage she had built up, and they were all ready to be released. "And your so-called relationship, if you could even call it that. It surely wasn't love, I mean, Lucas has told me he has never felt the way he feels about me towards _anyone_ else, so that has to include you."

Brooke visibly flinched from Peyton's description of the love she and Lucas once shared. The love her daughter had been conceived from. She had some nerve. "Who the fuck are you to make judgments on my relationship?" Brooke asked her, regaining the voice she had lost for a moment.

"There she is, the Brooke Davis I remember," Peyton said, actually clapping her hands in Brooke's face. "I knew you were still in there. Look, when it comes to Lucas, you'll never be good enough. You'll always be the girl who he knocked up and regretted it for every second of his life. It is an action which he has never stopped apologizing to me for."

Brooke was trying to be strong; no way in hell was she going to break down in front of this bitch. "You're lying," she challenged, moving closer to Peyton.

Peyton laughed once more, the haughty kind of chuckle Victoria had always given her. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked. "But sorry it's true. I mean, you had to have known it for yourself. Or did you not get the letter Lucas sent you all those years ago after you wrote him 'so alone and so scared'," she mocked, quoting parts of Brooke's letter to her.

It was a letter Brooke remembered word for word. "How do you know that?" She asked her, fighting to force the words out of her throat.

"Oh you think Lucas wouldn't show it to me, his _girlfriend_?" She asked in astonishment. "Lucas I don't know how to tell you this but I think I might be pregnant. No, actually there's no might to it. I am pregnant," Peyton quoted her voice hurtful and mocking. She quoted from Brooke's letter verbatim. The anger and jealousy she felt had forced her to memorized it all those years ago when she had intercepted it from it intended recipient.

"How could he show that to you?" She asked, more to herself than to Peyton as she looked anywhere but the blonde's eyes.

"How could he not. We were in love, as we still are now. It was always me," she said. "But what was my favorite part? Oh yes, 'I really don't want to do this alone Luke. I'm scared, and I know it isn't exactly the way we envisioned our future. But maybe this is a blessing in disguise. A way of showing me that you were right and that we really are meant to be together. That maybd\e love _is_ enough? And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye, but I hope you can forgive me and we can move past this. I love you Lucas. I always have and I probably always will. And you might not feel the same way anymore, but please try to look past me and focus on our daughter'," She laughed as she practically screamed the words back in Brooke's face. Her imitation of Brooke had both the girls captivated, so much so that they hadn't noticed the door had opened halfway through the rant. Their eyes were locked, in an intense sort of stare down.

"Get 'way from my Mommy, you witchy," Olivia screamed as she pushed the blonde with curly hair in the stomach.

Brooke hadn't been able to hide it any longer, when Peyton had thrown her words back into her face after all these years, it was as if someone had broken the dam at Niagara Falls. But at the sound of Olivia's voice she looked up to notice her little girl in an altercation with Peyton.

Before either girl could react to Olivia's comment, they were both frozen in place by the fourth voice in the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas asked, staring at each of the girls he had loved at one point in his life with hurt filled eyes. He was pretty sure he knew, but he wanted confirmation. He turned to Brooke but she immediately turned away, rushing instead of her daughter's side. The daughter Peyton had shoved off her and to the floor just moments before.

And Peyton, well the moment Lucas looked at her it was as if she shrunk three feet under his stare. She couldn't answer him. She had no idea what he had heard, or how to talk her way out of this one.

So the four just stared, Brooke was sitting on the floor, rocking Olivia in her arms as she tried to explain to the little girl that she was alright. Peyton had moved to the counter and was now looking out the window into the dusk's sky, searching for answers on how to escape this harsh reality. And Lucas, standing in between the two, trying to process the information he had just ingested and trying to decide what to do next.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all liked this chapter! Personally it was on of my favorites so far! And idk if I was just really emotional the day I wrote this one, but I was almost crying processing the situation Brooke was in, and trying to place myself in her shoes...insane, I know. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it. Let me know with a review!! Oh, and this title was not from A Fine Frenzy...I know finally, right? This title was borrowed from a song by Taylor Swift. Love you all...And to all of you who were right on target with the letter incident--Way to go..You guys rock and I sooo wanted to tell you but I would rather you read it here then have spoiled it for you!! ;)**

**Audra**


	10. Chapter 9: You Belong with Me

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**_You Belong with Me_**

Lucas stood in between the two girls, two girls that had both been such a big part of his life. And once again, he didn't know which one to turn to. He looked at the blonde, but ultimately turned to the brunette, knowing Brooke had always been straight with him in the past. That's just the kind of person she was.

"Brooke, what's she talking about?" He calmly asked the brunette, walking over to her and the little girl. And he bent down so he was staring into her hazel eyes—looking into them he knew there was more to the story than what he had heard. And from the looks of it, it was something that had caused the broken look in her eyes.

Brooke quickly looked away from his piercing blue eyes, even though they were so inviting and natural—much like her own daughter's. "Lucas, you should ask Peyton," she said, standing with Olivia in her arms. "She's your fiancée." In typical Brooke Davis fashion she was putting the feelings of others in front of her own.

"Brooke, please," he pleaded. "Don't walk away. We all need to talk about this," he said, looking from her to the blonde who was now facing him with a disgusted look plastered across her face.

"Not now, Luke," She said, shaking her head from side to side as she cradled a now very confused and upset Olivia close to her chest. "My daughter is now visibly shaken and I need to be with her. And this is a little boy's birthday party. A little boy we all love very much. This never should have happened here," she said, walking up the stairs with Olivia in her arms.

Lucas turned to Peyton. He knew what was going on, he had caught enough of the conversation to pretty much be able to put the pieces together—Peyton's weirdness about Brooke being here, her anger towards a little girl she'd never even met, and now this out of control altercation. "How could you not tell me this?" He asked, "All this time, you knew?" He asked her, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Lucas," she started, running over to him. "I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for us," she tried to explain, not knowing what else to say as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were arms that he quickly pushed away. "No Peyton, you did what was best for you," he corrected her. "How could keeping this from me be what was best for me?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer. "God, I don't even know you," he said, looking her in the eyes one last time before he headed for the front door.

* * *

Once Brooke was safe inside her room with Olivia, she locked the door. She didn't want anyone else coming in uninvited or frightening her daughter any more than she already was.

"That swirly witchy is mean, Mommy," Olivia decided, as Brooke pulled off her bathing suit and pulled a nightgown over her head.

"Yes she is, baby," Brooke agreed, not wanting her daughter to think anyone was a witch. But what else could she say? That was the side Peyton had pretty much showed Olivia.

"And I saved you," Olivia proudly stated, giving her mother a hug once she was dressed in her Pajamas.

"You sure did. You were a big hero," she laughed, trying to be happy around the little girl. Even though it was hard for her to stay sad around Olivia, tonight she was finding it especially hard to cheer back up.

"I know," Olivia nodded her little head with confidence. "Because I also showed Lukie that she was mean. Just like the sea witch on Ariel," she explained to her mother as she climbed up in the big bed.

"What?" Brooke laughed as she tucked her daughter in, snuggling the blankets tightly around her.

"Auntie Rachie said she was mean like Ursula and she tricked Lukie like Prince Eric," she told her, sitting up from where Brooke had just tucked her in as she spoke.

Brooke had to admire the irony in Rachel's choice of descriptions. Who would have guessed that would be the way it would all turn out? And she loved how Rachel was suddenly becoming this expert at relating to small children. "Oh really, Livvie-Love?" She asked, tucking the little girl in once more and kissing her head.

"Yep," she said, lying down this time, unable to hide the dimpled smile from her sweet face.

"Well sounds like you have had a big day, and it's time for you to lie down," Brooke told the little girl, bopping her lightly on the nose.

Olivia giggled, seeing your mother so upset was emotionally draining, even for a little girl. "Mommy," she called once Brooke was headed away from the bed, causing her to turn back around. "Will you lay down with me?" She asked her, flashing her pouty eyes and mouth.

"Of course I will," Brooke said, smiling at her daughter and sending her a wink. After all she was exhausted too, and she had no intention of leaving Olivia any time soon. "Just let me get changed. I can't sleep in my bathing suit."

That comment caused Olivia to laugh as she entered the closet. It was a sound she relished, and it made her feel a little lighter…though most of the emotions she was processing were pretty heavy. But maybe after a good night's sleep, things would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Brooke was awoken by a pounding on her bedroom door. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but she could tell by looking out her window that it was still dark outside.

She opened the door and was greeted by the face of a smiling Rachel.

"Did I wake you up?" Rachel asked, confused. It wasn't even that late and she never would have guessed Brooke was asleep.

"Nah," Brooke told her. "Liv is asleep, but I was just resting." She moved back into the room and took a seat on the bed.

Rachel followed her, curling her legs under her at the bed's foot. "So, you left the party early tonight," she commented, looking her friend in the face. "You are never going to believe what happened to me," she said, excitement seeping from basically every one of the girl's pores.

"What?" Brooke asked, trying to share in an ounce of the excitement her friend had. Unable to muster the joy in her voice, she plastered a big, fake dimpled smile on her face and hoped Rachel wouldn't notice.

"Wipe that fake-ass smile off you face," Rachel told her, with a wave of her hand. "Obviously something is going on with you. And don't worry, we will definitely get to it, but right now is about me," the girl instructed her brunette friend.

At this Brooke actually laughed, a real smile spreading across her features. "Okay, so what was it?" She asked once more.

"You're never going to believe it," Rachel began, trying to regain some of the momentum she had built up before having to get on to Brooke. "What did I say I was going to do at Jamie's party?" She asked with a jumbo smile.

"Ummm," Brooke scratched her head as she tried to remember. "Eat a piece of cake?" She totally guessed.

"No," Rachel answered, slapping her friend's knee. "Meet a hot guy," she reminded her. "And guess what? I totally did!" She screamed unable to control herself.

"Really?" Brooke asked, surprised. She had scoped out the scene while she was down stairs and she hadn't really noticed anyone. But then again, the scene she had mainly been forced to keep her eyes on was the kiddy one, so…

"Yes," Rachel promptly answered. "His name is Dean and he is one of the new guys on Nathan's team. He just got transferred down here from some school in Kansas. He said since he was new, Nathan invited him to a party at his house this weekend. The only catch was he didn't tell him it was for a four year old. So he showed up with two cases of beer," the red head laughed.

Brooke had to admit the story was pretty classic. The picture she envisioned in her mind elicited a smile. "So what does he look like?" She asked, sending her friend a wink.

"Well gorgeous of course. But that's pretty much a given seeing as how any guy I've ever dated has been," Rachel joked in that cocky tone of voice she had perfectly mastered. "He's got blondish-brown hair and deep green eyes that you can get lost in. Oh and not to mention a rocking bod. He had on one of those muscle shirts, and yeah, let me just say everything was looking good."

Brooke smiled once more. She was glad to see her friend was happily and that hopefully she had found a distraction for the rest of the time that they were in Tree Hill.

"So," Rachel started, turning the attention to her friend. "What's your drama?" She asked, and then began talking again before Brooke had a chance to answer. "O-M-G! I forgot to tell you! You totally missed Peyton storming out of the party like the total bitch that she is. I mean, I would have missed it too if she hadn't of had to come outside and retrieve her phone. And I didn't see Lucas for the rest of the night so I am guessing it had something to do with him," the girl said, and then stared at Brooke intently to await a response.

"I kind of figured as much," Brooke admitted, looking up from her hands to her friend's face.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "You were up here. Unless… Ahhhh!" Rachel gasped with a big breath of air.

Brooke nodded her head; she knew what her friend was going to ask before she even opened her mouth.

"No?" Rachel asked, still in shock from her friend's prior admission. "Okay it's time to spill. What went down earlier?" She questioned some more.

Brooke looked from Olivia to Rachel, and back to Olivia. "I really don't want to rehash this whole thing in front of Liv again. And I don't want to wake her up. She's been through enough tonight," she told her friend.

Rachel wasn't buying her excuses. "You don't say anything about me cussing and practically yelling in front of her. But when it comes to your story she might wake up?" She said, not letting the excuses slide. "B, you are going to have to come up with some better excuses because frankly, those suck," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Rach, can we please talk about this later?" Brooke asked, her eyes seemingly pleading with her though her tone remained even. "It's late and I'm actually pretty tired," Brooke admitted.

"Fine," Rachel said, backing off and giving into her friend. It wasn't something she did often, but she could sense Brooke needed it. "But tomorrow, this conversation is going to happen."

Brooke nodded and smiled as Rachel rose from the bed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," she said with a wink.

And as Rachel left she let her body fall back into the position it was once in. It was the position in which she had been trying desperately to grab a few moments of sleep in. And she hoped this time it wouldn't totally elude her.

* * *

Lucas woke up to a cool breeze blowing against his face. He wasn't quite sure why it was so breezy in his bedroom until he opened his eyes to find that was exactly where he wasn't.

He pushed himself off of the warm dirt in which he had been laying and dusted his shirt off. "I can't believe you let me fall asleep here," he said, turning to the headstone with a chuckle.

But then again he wouldn't put anything past Keith Scott, not even from beyond the grave. And he was probably getting a kick out of the flood of emotions that were washing over the blonde.

After everything last night, he felt like his brain was on overload. And his heart, well, it was ready to be ripped into the million little pieces it was staring to break into. He never thought he could feel so much love, and so much anger all in one breath. But he did, it was unreal.

He didn't know what to do next. He wanted answers, but who should he turn to. It seemed the only two girls he had ever really cared about had both betrayed him. An even though he was engaged to Peyton, he wasn't sure he knew which girl had hurt him the most.

He was just so confused. He wanted to run and scream at both of them. And he wanted to know everything, like what had happened all those years ago to put them where they were this very minute. Last night everyone was too worked up to get any effective communication done. But maybe today, after the realization that this information was out in the open had time to set in, maybe they would be able to talk rationally.

But until then, Lucas knew there was one person he could actually talk to, not Keith where it was full of one-sided venting. No, an actual person. So he stood from the grave, bidding his uncle farewell and headed for his car. Because if there was one person he could always be honest with, it was Haley Scott.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy," Olivia pounced on her mother's stomach, bouncing up and down as she tried to wake her up. "It's Sunny, time to wakey."

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and rolled onto her side, causing Olivia to slide off onto the bed beside her. "And what are you doing up so early, Missy?" She asked, opening her eyes all the way so she could fully see the little blonde.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It not early. See, look," she said, pointing her little hand towards the curtain she had pulled back. "Jamie outside playing, look," she told her mom as she spotted the little boy in the backyard.

Brooke looked where her daughter was gesturing and saw the little boy playing on his swing set with his father. "Well Liv, they just like to get up when it is way too early—they're like…the sun," she said, tickling the little girl in the side for a moment.

"I wanna go play too, Mommy," Olivia told her, poking gout her lip. "Please, I even picked clothes," she said, rolling off the bed and picking up the seersucker shorts and white tank she had pulled out of her suitcase.

Brooke sat up in the bed. "Fine, bring them over here and I'll get you dressed," she said, pushing her body up so that she was sitting up tall in the bed. "But go get the brush too so I can try and tame your hair," she instructed.

The little girl turned and made a face at her. "Mom—my," she whined. "I no like brushing," she complained, letting her head hang low.

"Well guess what? If we don't brush your hair we are going to have to cut it all off because it will be way to tangled," Brooke explained, not letting up on this request.

Olivia just turned towards the bathroom and slowly walked to retrieve her brush. She had learned when it came to her mom there were only so many battles she was going to win.

* * *

Lucas made record time to his brother's and best friend's house. Once in the driveway he hoped that Haley was here and actually awake, it was only 10:45. But knowing Haley she had been up since seven-something, probably working on that final project for her summer school class.

He killed his car engine and slowly exited his vehicle. He didn't know why he was so apprehensive about talking to his friend. Maybe it was the thought that sharing what he knew with someone else would somehow make it more _real._

Well news flash: No matter who knows, it's pretty real already.

He knocked on the door and was surprised when Rachel was behind the door as it swung open.

"What do you want?" She asked, as if she was annoyed with him. And being Brooke's best friend he guessed she had every right to be.

"Ummm, is Haley here?" He asked, taken aback by the girl at the door and her attitude. He had totally forgotten Brooke and Rachel were staying here.

"Sure, I'll get here," Rachel snapped and slammed the door in his face. He could hear her through the wood saying something to someone and then slowly to door reopened.

"Hey Luke," Haley smiled, moving aside and gesturing for him to walk in. "Sorry about that, I don't know what her deal is," she added, trying to apologize for her houseguest while not upsetting her oldest friend.

"I bet I can take a guess," he mumbled, slumping down onto the brown leather sofa.

"What did you do?" She immediately asked him, coming to sit beside him on the couch. She knew Lucas all too well, and right now she could tell he was definitely feeling guilty about something.

"I don't really know," he said, looking up to meet his friend with confusion clouding his blue eyes. "But I'm sure it has something to do with the fight between Brooke and Peyton that I walked in on last night," he said slowly.

"Whoa, what?" Haley asked him. "Brooke and Peyton were fighting? I guess that is why everyone disappeared last night," she said, placing the pieces together. "What were they fighting about?" She asked, curious to know what had started the dispute, even though the look on Luke's face was telling her she didn't really need to ask.

"Well I don't really know. What I heard wasn't so much of a fight as an attack on Brooke," he admitted. "I've never seen Peyton like that before, so angry and malicious, or Brooke so hurt and vulnerable. And the things she said, neither one of them denied any of it," he continued to speak. "I just wonder what would have happened if I hadn't of come in a heard. Would I ever know?" He asked, more to himself that Haley.

Haley looked at her friend, soaking in every word. She knew whatever was going on was big from the way he was speaking. But through his vague language and lack of details, she had become utterly confused. "What were they saying, Lucas?" She asked him, her voice was calm, trying to soothe her friend because he seemed pretty rattled.

"They said…that Olivia was my daughter," he said, looking from his lap into Haley's eyes, eyes that were immediately filled with shock.

"Olivia, Brooke's Olivia?" She asked him, unable to comprehend what he had just said. "But how, you haven't seen Brooke since before she left," she said, her head still reeling.

"I don't know," he said in disbelief. "But I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that they both knew and didn't say anything. You didn't know, did you?" He asked her, almost afraid to hear the answer. He had already been let down by two of the most important women in his life and he didn't need to add another to the list.

"No, I had no idea," Haley reassured him, shaking her head from side to side. "But Lucas, are you sure?" She asked him. "I mean what exactly did you hear?" She couldn't believe two of her friends could keep this information hidden either.

"Well Olivia got halfway through opening presents and said she wanted to show me a witch or something. I was intrigued, especially since she had torn herself away from the gift opening frenzy to tell me this. So she walked to the back door, a few feet from where we were, and pointed into the kitchen. There I saw Peyton, and Hales, her face was all twisted and covered in pure evil, and she didn't even look like the girl I knew. She was obviously yelling at Brooke about something, and I could tell by Brooke's expression listening to whatever Peyton was saying was total agony for her. I guess Olivia realize this too, because she flung open the kitchen doors and stared for a moment. It was like the voices had paralyzed her. Then when Peyton finished talking, and Brooke started sobbing, she charged her. Then Peyton threw her to the floor like she was a ragdoll or something," he said, pausing to take a breath.

As he did, Haley interjected. "Wow that sounds intense. And I know Peyton's not a kid-person but I cannot believe she would shove Olivia. So what did you do?" She asked, encouraging him to finish the story.

"Well I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, who to turn to and question first. I tried to ask Brooke, but she blew me off, telling me to ask Peyton while she rushed out of the room with Olivia. So I asked Peyton and she said she did it for us. I don't even know what she did," he admitted. "I was too pissed to stick around and find out. So I pushed her away and I left. I'm such an idiot," he told her, mentally kicking himself as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Well Luke, I hate to tell you this, but from your story it doesn't sound like you know very much," Haley admitted to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "I mean, you need to talk to them—both of them. Don't just go get one side of the story. And how do you even know they were talking about Olivia?" She asked him pointedly.

Lucas looked up into her eyes. "I guess, technically, I don't know," he told her. "But how can you explain away this extremely convincing gut feeling that is overtaking me? Or, I know this sounds crazy, but the first time I met her I could see a little of myself in her?" He asked, looking for answers.

Haley just smiled at him, trying to be optimistic. "Luke, I can't answer those questions for you," she plainly said. "But I know someone who might. And if you promise to be nice and not accusatory, I will let you come back over here tonight and talk to her," she told her friend. She knew this info was a lot to process and she knew Lucas wanted answers. But before he bombarded her friend, she was going to prepare her, and see if there was any truth to Lucas's beliefs.

Lucas just nodded his head, and stood from the couch. "Thanks Hales," he tried to smile at her, not really succeeding.

"You're welcome," she said, pulling him into a hug. "Now I suggest you go talk to Peyton. You two are getting married in less than a week you know," she said as they pulled away.

Lucas just gave a disinterested nod and headed towards the door. "Tell Jamie I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye last night," he called and he walked out the door, letting it close softly behind him.

* * *

After Lucas left, Haley walked into the backyard where Brooke and Nathan were watching Olivia and Jamie play on the swing set.

Haley walked up to the Adirondack chair Brooke was sitting in a placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Brooke, can we talk for a minute?" She asked her friend in an even tone.

Brooke looked up at Haley and smiled. She knew, per Rachel, that Lucas had just left. And with any luck he had told Haley everything she needed to hate her for the rest of eternity. "Sure," she quickly answered, standing from her chair.

"Nathan, watch the kids for a minute, alright," Haley told him as she led Brooke over to the picnic table on the patio.

Once the girls were seated Haley began to speak. "So is it true?" She asked, trying not to sound angry but it was hard.

Brooke bit her lip. She wanted to ask her what she was talking about but she was pretty sure Haley would just think she was being a smart ass. "Yes," she admitted. "But what exactly did Lucas tell you?" She asked, "Because I don't want you hating me."

Haley just looked at her friend, sure she was slightly hurt and angry at her for not confiding in her all those years ago, but hate her. She could never hate her. "He said that he thought he was Olivia's father," she said slowly. "But Brooke, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell him?" She questioned, leaning forward on the table.

"Why didn't I tell him?" She counter-questioned, her tone now full of anger. "Is that the story he's pedaling?" She asked. "I told him Haley, the only way I could, through a letter. And you want to know what I got back from him?" She asked, and in her pause Haley nodded her head slowly. "I got a letter that said I was the worst mistake of his life. That he wanted no part of this baby and that he was with Peyton, so I should leave the two of them alone," Brooke admitted, trying to keep the emotion out of her throat.

"Oh, Brooke, I had no idea," Haley spoke. "I'm sorry, but I don't think—"

Brooke cut her off, still unable to think about anything but her rant. "And according to Peyton, last night they joke about the whole thing, about me and Olivia, like we are some gigantic cosmic punch line. But you want to know the worst part? It was the realization that I had last night, thinking back on the argument and the way Lucas looked at me with such hurt and questioning. That maybe, just maybe, when I got that letter back all those years ago it wasn't from him after all," she added, hanging her head.

"What are you saying?" Haley asked her, tenderly taking one of the girl's hands in her own for support.

"I'm saying that I don't think Lucas wrote to me. And I don't think he ever knew. So I've spent all this time unjustly hating the father of my little girl and keeping them from each other. What kind of monster does that make me?" She asked, raising her head to see exactly how much Haley hated her right now.

"Oh Brooke, it's not your fault. You didn't know," she tried to convince her she was not in the wrong. "You did what you thought was best. You were young and scared and alone, anyone would have done the same thing."

"Really?" Brooke asked, wiping the tears out from under her eyes. "But all that time, I can't give it back to them," she said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Yeah, but you can make up for it now," she encouraged. "And I know you are right in your thinking now. Lucas didn't write you that letter. He said after you left Peyton was pleading with him and telling him and she did it all for them," Haley told her, hoping to ease some of her friend's anxieties.

Brooke looked up to meet her gaze with wide eyes. "Peyton?" She asked, to which Haley nodded her head. "I cannot believe it. But I guess after everything she said last night it fits. I just don't understand why. How could anyone keep a parent from their child?" She asked, "Well I guess I shouldn't be judging because I did the same thing."

"But it wasn't the same, Brooke. You closed Lucas out because you thought that was what he wanted. Peyton did it without Lucas's knowledge. She made you keep Olivia away, all for her own selfish reasons," Haley said.

"I just can't believe it. I guess I never really knew Peyton after all. I mean I thought we were friends, but I had no idea what she was capable of," Brooke said, taking slow breaths to try to calm herself.

"I don't think any of us did," Haley agreed. "She's not the girl we all thought we knew. Now, I know you might not want to do this, but I think you need to talk to Lucas later. Tell him what you just told me, he needs to know," she pleaded with her friend.

"I will," Brooke said with a nod. And she meant it. She had come home to stop running and face the issues in her life, and that was precisely what she planned to do.

* * *

**Here it is for you all!! Sorry there wasn't too much drama this chapter...mostly just trying to deal with feelings and sort things out. More fallout next chapter though! Hope you all liked this part, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up for you all. I was going to get it up sooner because you guys are awaesome reviewers, but I had an insanely busy weekend and this week is even crazier what with my overly demading school work! But I managed a minute to get this posted for you all. Let me know what you thought of it!! :) This title came from Taylor Swift! **

**Audra**


	11. Chapter 10: A New Day

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

_A New Day_

Lucas was going to go home and relax before he headed over to talk to Peyton. He knew it was something he had to do, but he just wasn't ready to face it. Because with all the recent information that had come to light, he just didn't see any way he and the blonde could go back to that way things had been.

Unfortunately, when he pulled up in front of his house, he found Peyton's car waiting in the drive. He knew that she had to be inside and silently curse himself for ever giving her a key.

But he knew this had to be a sign of some sort, so he turned off the car and proceeded into his childhood home.

Upon entering through his bedroom door, he was greeted by a version of his fiancé he hardly recognized. She looked like a shell of the person she had once been, and meeting her eyes, all he could see in them was emptiness and shame.

"Luke, I'm glad you're back," she spoke, her voice was hoarse no doubt from all the crying she'd been doing.

"Yeah, I had to sort some stuff out," he mumbled and took a seat on the corner of his desk. He didn't want to be that close to her, it was still hard to look at her without reeling in disgust.

"I figured that," she muttered and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've been here almost all night waiting for you," she admitted.

Lucas just looked up at her. He didn't know what to say, part of him wanted to apologized, but a much longer part didn't really care that she had suffered in pain for a few hours, because he had been doing the exact same thing. And how long had she been letting him suffer in silence? Almost four-freakin'-years! She could deal with a few hours.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation," she began, looking up and into his face.

"You're damn right you do," Lucas yelled, not realizing his voice was going to come out in that way. He chocked it up to him being angrier than he had originally thought.

Peyton visibly flinched from the sting of his voice. She had known this was going to be the most difficult conversation of her life and she hoped she never would have to have it. She took a deep breath and began again. "And I want you to hear it from me," she told him. "Not from someone else."

"Okay," Lucas urged her to continue. He was trying to be calm, but it was so hard. Her way of prefacing the story was aggravating him.

"Well," Peyton began, looking down at her lap once more. "You have to remember this was right after my attack. Right after we got together and I found out I would never be able to make you a father—that we would never be able to have children of our own."

Lucas nodded, trying to be understanding. He hoped he was keeping his face in check because on the inside his blood was boiling, no excuse she could come up with would ever make this right.

"And remember I moved in with you because I was so scared of being alone. You were all I had Lucas," she said, tears starting to fall down her face. "And then you got this letter from Brooke. And still being the insecure, selfish girl I was, I read it. But I wish I hadn't. The contents of that letter broke me. And inside I turned into a person that I am not proud of. I had just lost her as my best friend, lost Ellie, my dad, and with reading her words I could feel you slipping away."

"What did you do, Peyton?" He asked, his voice even but accusing.

"I did the only thing I knew to do, to keep you and stay safe. I wrote her back, pretending to be you. I told her we were happy and for her to leave you alone, to not contact you again. That you didn't want any part of her child's life," she cried, looking up at him.

"How could you do that?" Lucas screamed at her. "What gave you the right to make that decision for me? You wrote me out of my child's life and then carried on as if everything was fine. And all the while you had this huge secret you were keeping from me!"

"Lucas," Peyton breathed between sobs, rising from the bed. "I was just a scared little girl, scared and stupid. I don't know why I did it. But I am glad you know. I had always wanted to tell you, especially after you proposed, but I knew telling you would be losing you."

Lucas just glared at her. He angrily blew air out of his nose and stared. "Well you were right," he told her. "You have lost me. But as strange as it sounds, I guess you never had me. Considering our whole relationship was based on lies and false trust."

"Don't say that Luke," Peyton pleaded. "I love you. And I know you probably hate me right now. But part of you has to still love me. It isn't possible to turn your emotions off like that."

"No Peyton, you're wrong," He began. "I loved a girl who didn't exist. She was a girl who was my best friend and she would have never kept something like this from me. She was confident and honest, and full of life. Looking at you now, it is as if that girl never existed. Because Peyton, you are a malicious and conniving little bitch. How you could look me in the eyes and say you loved me I'll never understand."

"Lucas," she cried, letting her body fall back on the bed. "But we're getting married in less than a week. We have to work this out."

Lucas actually laughed back in her face. He hadn't wanted to be so mean, but she had to be crazy, right? "Peyton, you know as well as I do that we are not getting married," he said, trying to be calm. "That wedding was over the moment you showed me who you really were. And I have to thank you, for keeping me from making the second biggest mistake of my life," he told her.

"What was your first?" She asked him, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Ever trusting you in the first place," he said, and shook his head at her. "You disgust me. You are a broken, pathetic excuse for a person."

Peyton rose from the bed. She knew there was nothing more she could say to Lucas, nothing that would change anything for her anyway. She couldn't explain how she had acted. She was so young and stupid. She pulled some papers from her back pocket and handed them to Luke. "Here, I thought it was only right that you see these. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but maybe it can be a start," she said before retreating to the door.

Lucas took the papers and nodded his head at her. He examined the old faded papers and then he watched her leave.

She turned around when she was halfway out the door and called back to him. "I've always loved you, Lucas Scott. And I know I always will. And if you can ever find a way to see me as the girl I once was, the girl I still know I can be. I will be here, waiting for you," she said, and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Olivia and Jamie were down for a nap, giving Brooke some much needed relaxation time after the eventful morning she had had. Nathan and Haley had gone out to do some shopping and have dinner and a movie later on, so Brooke knew she needed to rest so she could keep up with the kids for the rest of the night.

She walked into Rachel's room to see what the red head had been up to all day. She had hardly seen her since that morning when the kids had gone swimming.

"So what goes on with you, Sluttle?" Brooke asked upon entering the room, noticing her friend standing in front of a full length mirror holding up two different tops.

Rachel flashed Brooke a smirk and peeled off the current shirt she was wearing. "You were thinking the blue one, right?" She asked, turning to face Brooke as she threw the yellow shirt to the floor.

"Totally," she nodded. "And it still freaks me out how you can do that, by the way," she remarked, pointing at Rachel as she took a seat in an old-looking armchair.

"I know, and I love it," she said, twirling back around look admire her reflection once more. Blue was definitely the one.

"So you never answered my question," Brooke confronted her. "What have you been up to all day long?"

"Hmmm, nothing really," she answered, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "Just being lazy and trying to get ready."

"Get ready?" Brooke questioned her. "Get ready for what? Do you have plans that you didn't tell me about?"

"No, I mean yes, no," Rachel stammered, tripping over her words.

This caused Brooke to laugh extremely hard. Rachel was not one to be tongue-tied…ever. "Do what now?" Brooke asked for clarification as she tried to calm her laughter.

"I have plans, but I told you about them," Rachel explained her answer from earlier.

"Ummm, no you didn't," Brooke corrected her, following her friend to the bathroom and leaning on the door frame.

Rachel looked up from the mirror and glared at her friend. "Yes I did tell you. I told you I was going to hang out with Dean. You know that guy I met?" She tried to remind the brunette; she was almost positive she had told her.

"I know the guy but not the plans," Brooke said, shaking her head at her. "So what are you guys doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Rachel admitted. "Since he's never really been here I guess I'll end up picking. We might go to Tric, or to the Blue Post. Who knows? The possibilities are endless…well, not really endless since this is only Tree Hill," she added, laughing at her own little joke.

Brooke smiled, happy that her friend seemed to be finding some time to enjoy herself. She had been worried Rachel would focus all her time on her situation and wear herself out. "Well have fun…but not too much fun," she winked, walking away from the bathroom.

"Oh I will, don't you worry," Rachel called to her. "I'll be sure to have enough for both of us and give you the details later!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and left the red haired girl alone to finish getting ready. Instead, she opted to go take a nap. Since tonight, she was obviously going to be watching the two children alone.

* * *

Brooke had only been asleep for what felt like ten minutes when she was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello," she groggily answered, rolling over to lie flat on her back once the phone was in her grasp. She pulled down on her tiny tank in an attempt to straighten her rumpled clothing. Man, she had been sleeping hard.

"Brooke, are you alright?" A concern Nate asked on the other end of the phone line.

Brooke tried to pull herself together. "Yeah, yeah," she told him. "You just caught me in the middle of a little catnap."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, knowing she didn't get many of those. "You must really be enjoying your time away then."

"Yeah, it's great," she answered him, totally lying through her teeth. She wanted to tell him everything that was going on, but it could wait until he got here. "I can't wait till you get here. When is your flight?" She asked him, looking forward to the distraction.

"About that," Nate began and already Brooke did not like the sound of that. "I'm actually not going to be able to get away from work. Tina caught some kind of summer flu and with her out and you gone, they say they can't afford to let me off," he explained to her.

Brooke was clearly disappointed. She had wanted Nate to see her home and meet some of her friends, but maybe it was for the better. He wouldn't have to see her inability to contain herself yet again, causing her to look like a ticking time bomb in front of the one guy who might actually think she was somewhat stable. "Oh, okay," she said, trying not to let on how upset she was. "I understand." And there went her one distraction from the wedding from hell.

"Brooke, don't be upset, please," he said, hoping she really was alright and not just faking it. "I would be there if I could, but when they basically told me it was vacation or my job, I knew I had to stay."

Brooke nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "And you're right, that's what you should do," she told him. "I don't know how much a vacation it would actually be anyway," she admitted, trying to make him feel better for having to cancel. "You know, with Liv running around like a crazy girl, staying with my overly-protective friends, and Rachel and her usual antics."

"It sounds like just the type of vacation I'd like to be on," he said, adding, "Especially if you were there."

"Well that would be part of it," she teased him back, turning on her charm. Then a stirring noise downstairs caused her to stop talking and listen, she thought she heard Olivia and Jamie. And those two unsupervised, downstairs, was absolutely not a good thing. "Hey, I hate to rush off the phone, but I think the kids are up," she told him. "I better go see what they are doing before the burn the house down or poke each other's eyes out," she laughed.

Nate chuckled a little too, sad that he wasn't getting to see the brunette and that their phone conversations were shortened to the bare minimum. "Alright. I miss you, Brooke," he told her.

"You too," she whispered. "I'll call you tomorrow," she added, hanging up the phone and throwing on a pair of sweat pants before heading downstairs.

* * *

Brooke walked out of her room and down the hallway to see if in fact Olivia and Jamie had woken up. She slowly opened the door to Jamie's room and poked her head inside. And there were the two little angels, curled up on the pallet she had made them on Jamie's floor.

She sighed and took a seat on Jamie's bed. Maybe she had heard Rachel leaving. Judging by the fact that the sun had already gone down, she knew her friend had to have already left for her date. And if it wasn't Rachel, maybe she was just imagining things. After all, she was practically alone in an unfamiliar house.

The more she thought about it, the calmer she got. That was until she heard another noise downstairs that sounded a whole lot like footsteps. She wasn't quite sure what she was hearing, but she knew the only way to ease her now frantic mind would be to go check it out.

So she closed the door behind the children, and armed with her cell phone she descended Nathan and Haley's staircase.

Once at the bottom, she turned on the light, surprised not to see someone standing in front of her just waiting to grab her.

She heard another noise in the kitchen and she got brave. "Ummm, whoever you are, you should know that I have a gun," she called, hoping to intimidate them. But as soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted saying them.

"If I ask nicely, will you promise not to shoot me?" Lucas asked, appearing from the dimly lit kitchen and into the bright living room. He was glad he could keep it light with Brooke. Though he had come with her to talk about some serious stuff, he didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him. He wanted to be civil.

Brooke dropped her arms to her sides and stared at him. "Lucas, what the hell?" She screamed, and tossed her phone at him. It missed and hit the floor, breaking into about five pieces. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lucas jumped back into the spot he had been standing in after dodging the flying object and tried to hold in the smile that was pulling on his lips. It was the first time he had actually felt a moment of happiness all day. "Sorry," he muttered, still trying to keep his emotions in check.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. He had no reason to be smiling at her. Then she realized she had on a tiny tank top with her hair probably sticking out all over the place and was yielding a phone as a weapon, and then she began seeing the humor in the situation. "This is so not funny," she complained. "What are you doing here, Lucas?" She asked him. "If you came here to talk to Nathan or Haley, they went out for the night," she added, hoping he would leave.

"Actually," he said, looking up from the hardwood floors to look into her eyes. "I came here to talk to you," he told her, hoping to get some kind of read on how she was feeling.

And did he ever get one. Brooke's jaw slightly dropped, but she was able to regain her composure before it totally hit the floor. She nodded her head awkwardly. "Okay," she quietly answered and she led him towards the living room couch where they both took a seat.

"So, what's on your mind?" Brooke asked him, trying to play it cool, even though she knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about. She had played it over in her mind a million times, and despite that fact, she still wasn't ready for this. But really, would she ever be?

Lucas reached into his back pocket and pulled out some folded pieces of paper. He looked at them for a moment, fingering the frayed edges before handing them to Brooke. "Here," he told her, not saying much else for the moment.

Brooke looked from the pieces of paper and up to him, confusion covering her features. "What's this?" She asked before even unfolding the papers.

"Something I wish I would have seen a long time ago," he said. And as he continued to speak, Brooke unfolded the letters. "I get why you wrote it. But seriously, why would you not try to contact me? Do you really think I could just walk away from my child the same way my father did to me?" He asked her. His voice was dripping with hurt, but it was slightly rising to show in fact he was angry.

Brooke looked up from the letter she had written so long ago and into his eyes. She could see how much his heart was breaking over this. But what about her? She felt like the lowest of the low. She knew it was her fault Olivia and Lucas weren't together, and now he was throwing it in her face. So she did what she did best, she got defensive. "What was I supposed to think, Lucas?" She asked him back, her tone a little louder than she had intended. "Or did you not read this letter?" She asked, holding up a fresh copy of the typed letter that had broken her heart and shattered her world.

Lucas just stared at her, she was actually getting _angry_? He was the one who a right to be angry. She had spent every day with her child. She had seen her grow and been there for her. He on the other hand had no idea she even existed. He just found out he had missed nearly four years of her life…and he was pissed.

"You couldn't have actually thought that I wrote that," he said, pointing at the piece of paper. "One, that sounds nothing like me. Two, I would have written you a hand-written letter, if I had in fact wrote you. And three, do you honestly think I would say that you never mattered to me? That we were never in love?" He asked her, over the anger in his voice, the hurt was still evident.

"What else was I supposed to think, Lucas?" She asked him. "Tell me that, please. I know I did everything wrong, okay! I know I was a young and stupid child back then. I felt alone and betrayed. And unworthy of anyone, I had felt that way for so long, Lucas. And this," she said, waving around the piece of paper. "This just solidified all those insecurities and little truths I didn't want to believe. So I had no choice," she ended, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Brooke, I—," he said and tried to wipe a tear from her cheek. He knew this whole ordeal was hurting her as bad as it was him. He couldn't take all his frustrations out on her. They had to work together in this…they had both been played.

She swatted his hand away and stood from the couch. "Don't _Brooke_, me," she screamed at him. "Don't give me your sympathy because I know I don't deserve it. It will always come down to this being entirely my fault. I didn't keep trying to pursue you about Olivia. I stayed away for so long, and I—I. I can't do this, Luke," she said, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Do what?" He asked her. "Talk with me about this?" He asked, "Because I hate to tell you this, but this is a conversation we should have had a long time ago. And I need to know."

"I know, I know," she said, shaking her head, her voice low. "I just, I can't face any more disappointments. I can't watch your face as I tell you everything and see it change to a look of self-pity. And I can't rehash our past when you are about to get married! I just can't do that," she said, her voice rising in volume with every word.

Lucas nodded his head at her. He guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell her that said wedding wasn't going to be taking place. He wanted to hear this story. And he did not need to give the brunette any reason to change the subject; she seemed to be doing enough stalling on her own.

"So can you tell me?" He asked her. "I want to know everything. I mean, I read your letter and it said a lot, but I mean. I want to know how Liv's life has been growing up," he said, patting a spot on the couch for her to sit back down. "So please, tell me." His voice was now calm and inviting.

Brooke reluctantly walked back over to the sofa and took a seat as far away from the blonde as she could possibly get. The last thing she needed was him invading her personal space again, when she was a vulnerable mess. "Well what do you want to know?" She asked him, gulping down a lump in her throat.

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes, now as his chance. "Well has she been happy? Who are her friends? When is her birthday?" He asked her, throwing out multiple questions.

Brooke nodded. "Yes, she has always been a very happy little girl. She's active and full of herself. She doesn't go to school, so I guess her friends are Rachel and myself. God, she loves Rachel, it's almost scary to see the way they interact. I never would have thought that girl would even be remotely motherly. But she's great with Liv. She keeps her for me while I work," she said, getting a little off topic. It was easy to see talking about the little girl could make her feel at ease not matter what was going on.

Lucas laughed; he couldn't see Rachel as a motherly-figure either. Then he focused his attention back on Brooke and the conversation at hand. "Has she ever asked about me?" He wanted to know. How could he not? He wanted to know what she thought of him, what Brooke had told her.

Brooke gave him a closed-lip smile and began to speak. "To be honest she never has. She's not really at that age yet. I mean, she has so many people that she loves to take care of her. And we haven't really been around many other families that would make her think that she is missing something in hers."

Lucas's face fell. He wanted to be in his daughter's life and be needed. But at least Brooke hadn't poisoned her on him, not that he thought she would do that. "And what about you?" He asked her. "What did you think about me?"

"Lucas, does that really matter?" She questioned him back, shaking her head from side to side. "Everything I thought was based on lies and the stupid decisions of hormonal teenage girls. Let's not rehash it," she told him, trying to be adult.

Lucas slowly nodded and stood up. "Can I see her?" He asked, not really knowing why he was asking permission to see his own child. But I guess it was because technically he hardly knew her.

"She's sleeping," Brooke said, standing as well. "But soon, you'll be able to see her soon."

"Okay," he mumbled, and began fiddling with his hands. "I guess I better go. But Brooke, I just have one question," he said, turning back around to face her. "What you said in your letter, do you really think things would have turned out differently if I actually would have gotten it? Things with Olivia, and with us?" He asked.

Brooke looked at him and tried to give him some type of smile. If he would have just asked her this question a month ago, he might have gotten a totally different answer. But now, with him marrying Peyton and with Nate, she had to go with her head on this one, closing out all the other emotions that were screaming at her. "Lucas, things might have been different with Olivia, yes. But with us, we were never the epic couple of Tree Hill. We weren't the ones meant to be together forever, not in that way anyway," she said forcing a smile onto her face. She hoped it didn't read as too fake.

Lucas just nodded and turned to the door. He walked out and left Brooke standing alone.

She walked over to the door and flipped the lock, slumping down in front of it. How could this be happening again? How could a few days with Lucas Scott be causing all these old emotions to come back? Maybe because they were never really gone. They were always there, just below the surface.

* * *

**New chapter time!! YAY! So I hoped you all enjoyed it...Brucas finally talks!! :) And sorry the whole Peyton smackdown was kind of tame...Lucas was emotionally tapped out, and for P, well I like to devote as little story time to her as possible. So for now it is buh-bye P--though I am not going to promise she won't pop back up because I am not sure about that or not!! Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review last chapter: _dmpanda5, othlife, Long Live BRUCAS, tanya2byour21 (Tanya), Iz-Belle91 (Izzie), bella,_ and _TeamSophia_. So what did everyone think this time?? Loved it or hated it...let me know!! I wil try to get better! :) Oh, and snagged the title from a Celine Dion song...**

**Audra**


	12. Chapter 11: Breathe

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**_Breathe_**

"So seriously, there is not going to be a pucas wedding?" Rachel asked Haley in disbelief as she watched her friend make French toast. "Are you telling me that I came down here for nothing?" She asked in shock.

Haley turned and gave her a hurt glare. "You better watch it, Missy. I am the one cooking you breakfast," she reminded the red head, turning back to the stove.

Rachel laughed. "Sorry Hales, of course I have enjoyed seeing you. But, I mean, can that whore not get anything right? Now she has called off the wedding."

"Not exactly," Haley corrected her. "If you would ever let me finish my story then you would know."

"Know what?" Brooke asked, coming into the kitchen and stretching her arms high over her head. It had taken her awhile to fall asleep last night after her talk with Lucas. She tried to sort out all the feelings that were weighing down on her, but that was to no avail.

Rachel and Haley shared a glance with each other before turning their attention back to the brunette. It was an act that Brooke found very odd.

"Lucas and Peyton called off the wedding," Haley said gently, as both girls awaited Brooke's reaction.

Brooke let her arms fall to her sides and her mouth hung open. "What? Why?" She asked, clearly in shock as she took a seat on the vacant stool next to Rachel.

"That's what Haley was about to tell me before you busted in and got her off track again," Rachel told her, trying to be the one who lightened the mood in the room. She hated it when the emotions got too heavy.

Brooke ignored her comments and continued to stare at Haley for some type of answer. "When did this happen? What did they say?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Lucas told me this morning that he talked to Peyton yesterday afternoon. He said after everything he found out that she had done and the events of the past few days that he couldn't marry her. He said she wasn't who he thought she was," Haley explained and set a plate down in front of Rachel.

"Yesterday?" Brooke asked confused. "I talked to Lucas last night and he didn't say anything about it. Why wouldn't he tell me?" She said, questioning the situation.

"Think about it," Rachel said. "Would you go around telling all your exes that you just broke off your wedding?" She asked her with a mouth full of food. "I mean, it was probably awkward to tell you he was getting married. But then to have to tell you that after everything it is not going to work out…"

Brooke looked at her confused. Sure she and Lucas had been together once, but they were friends now. Well, sort of. At the least they were starting to be co-parents so they had to be able to talk to each other. And how could they do that if he was just going to neglect to tell her things? "That makes no sense, Rach," she told her friend.

Haley turned around from where she had resumed cooking to offer the brown-headed girl her opinion. "Maybe he didn't mention it because he knew you would turn the whole discussion into a talk about the wedding, when in fact he was coming to talk to you about something more important. Give the guy a little credit, Brooke. He does know some things about you."

"Yeah, just like the two of us," Rachel said, gesturing between herself and Haley. "He knows that it is not humanly possible for you to drop a subject before you are ready to."

"And when exactly is the last time you let something go," Brooke snapped back at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, that's neither here nor there, girls. The point is that two of our friends just called off not only their wedding but their entire engagement," Haley said, still dumbfounded.

"Hate to break it to you, Hales," Rachel began. "But that bulimic bitch was never a friend of mine."

"And I found out I must have never been one of her real friends the hard way," Brooke agreed, swiping a bite of Rachel's breakfast. "So excuse me if I'm not all broken up about this."

"Like I always say," Rachel added, turning to face Brooke. "Payback is a bitch and you will_ always_ get what is coming to you in the end," she said then took a bite. "Oh and relationships built on lies and false pretenses never last."

"You guys," Haley screamed, banging her spatula down on the counter top. "Don't you realize there is another person in this equation?" She asked them in frustration. "I get it, I am not Peyton's biggest fan either at the moment, but Lucas is my best friend. Don't you think we should try and consider his feelings?"

Brooke nodded her head silently, and Rachel turned her eyes to the floor. Both girls had been so caught up in Peyton and the pent up anger and resentment they had against her that they hadn't even considered the other blonde in the scenario.

"You're right," Rachel agreed, surprising everyone. "I mean I always hated him for what he did to you, B, and Liv. But given everything that we have found out recently—everything that he has found out—I do feel bad for him. He has to be going through a lot."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "I can try and talk to him later if you want. I mean, I don't know how much he'll tell me. But Liv and I are supposed to go meet him later."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said. "I couldn't get much out of him. He just kept saying he didn't want to really talk about it. So everything I know was everything I just told the two of you. But maybe since you two will be talking about some pretty deep stuff, what with discussing your daughter and everything, he might be more apt to share."

"No problem, Hales. I'll try, but like I said before, we aren't exactly besties so I'm not promising anything," Brooke smiled a hopeful, dimpled smile at her. "Now can I have a piece of French toast or what?" She asked her friend.

"Why do you need one?" Rachel asked. "You've almost eaten all mine, fat ass," she teased.

Haley laughed at the joke as Brooke shoved Rachel in the ribs. "Breakfast for Brooke, coming right up," Haley announced as she took a piece out of her pan and scooped it onto Brooke's plate.

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning feeling better than he had the day before, but still nowhere near the way he wanted to feel. He had had a rough forty-eight hours prior to now and he still wasn't sure how to handle everything. Or what was going on in his broody head for that matter.

When he had found out he had seemingly been the only one left out of the "Lucas is a father" memo, he had been pissed as hell. But not only pissed, he was hurt and betrayed. He had no idea how people who claimed to have loved him could do that to him. But the strangest thing was, he held the most anger towards Peyton, his fiancé at the moment. And to Brooke, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and everything she had had to go through alone.

It was crazy right? He should have been screaming and cursing at her. Only when he went and talked to her, he had just wanted to make her feel better. He had taken everything on himself and…Peyton. Why was it so easy for him to blame her and write her off? And with Brooke, it was hard for him to even muster anything past agitation. Why was that?

Two days ago he was a seemingly happy guy who was about to be married. Now he was a single father who barely even knew his own daughter. How could his life have gone so off course so fast? This was so not his plan.

But you know what they say. If you want to hear God laugh, tell him your plans. And maybe that had something to do with the fact that he had always wanted to have children of his own. Yet when Peyton found out she was unable to do that, he was willing to sacrifice his dream for her. Sure he would be a father, just not in the way he had planned. But someone else had other plans, because by the time he was choosing to stick with Peyton, he had already brought his own child into the world.

He was so grateful to Brooke it was hard to be mad. And especially after he had learned the whole truth, it was hard to blame her. Sure, he was still mad at the circumstances and the way the situation played out, but not so much at the brunette.

He knew it was going to be awkward, especially after Brooke found out about the wedding. She would go about blaming herself and lecturing Lucas on the fact that he and Peyton were soul-mates or some bull shit like that. He knew her all too well, and he definitely knew how she operated.

Brooke Davis would be too worried about her former best friend, and the fact that her world had been thrown into a tail spin since the moment she had shown up to care about anything else. She would put her own wants aside and focus on the other side of the situation. Maybe because she had the biggest heart Lucas had ever seen, or maybe because she was simply afraid. Afraid to have the focus on her for once.

Whatever the case, he wasn't going to be swayed by her attempts at distracting him. Or the way she would try to divert his focus. He was determined. And the thing he was most sure of today was the fact that he was going to make up for all the time he had lost with his beautiful little girl.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Brooke had every intention of continuing her tradition with her daughter. Since Rachel had bailed on them to go hang out with Dean once again, it was going to be just her and Olivia, which was fine. She had thought of inviting Haley and Jamie, but then she realized with Nathan only being in town for a few more days, they probably wanted as much family time as possible. Plus she and Olivia hadn't had much alone time since they got here so she was looking forward to that.

She put on a deep purple maxi dress and some flat sandals. Then she threw her hair into a messy bun and proceeded to wake Olivia and get her ready. She got Olivia dressed in a dainty pink and white pillowcase dress and the two girls headed to town. She might not have lived in Tree Hill for awhile, but she still knew the best places to shop.

"Mommy, I's hungry," Olivia told her mom as she was holding onto her hand, walking down the middle to town.

"Okay, Liv," Brooke told her. "I'll find you some breakfast." She had forgotten the two children had slept all morning. They had been up practically all night though due to their late afternoon/evening naps so it had all balanced out.

The two strolled by Karen's Café and Brooke decided it would be the perfect place to treat Olivia to some food. It wasn't like Tree Hill had many other options right in the middle of town. Plus, Karen's café always used to have wonderful breakfast; she hoped they were still just as good.

They walked in and took a seat in a booth next to one of the larger pane glass windows on the restaurant's side. She sat on one side and Olivia climbed up onto the other.

"Now you have to sit like a big girl if you aren't going to sit by Mommy," Brooke told her, looking at her with a warning glance. One that told Olivia to be on her best behavior.

"Yes, Mommy," Olivia smiled and wiggled in her seat. She curled her legs up under her so she was at a proper height to see onto the table. "Mommy, I's see your phone?" Olivia asked her, holding her hands out.

"Sure," Brooke smiled and handed the little girl her iphone. Thank God for all the applications on that thing. And Olivia was so smart she knew how to work it without ever having to ask Brooke for help. The phone was almost better than a babysitter at times.

While Brooke was scanning the menu, a bubbly young waitress came over to their table. "Hi, I'm Sydney and I'm going to be taking care of you two this morning," she said, speaking with a thick Southern drawl. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Umm, an orange juice for her please, with a lid if you have it. And for me, hmmm, I think I'll just have a café latte please," Brooke answered her with a smile.

"Sounds good," Sydney told her. "I'll be right back with those and to take your order."

Brooke nodded and looked over at Olivia. "So, what are you think about for breakfast?" She asked the little girl.

Olivia put down the phone and looked in her mom's face. "I want's pancakes, Mommy. They's my favorite!" She squealed excitedly.

"But baby," Brooke started. "They are soooo sticky and messy. I mean, wouldn't you rather have something like toast or oatmeal? Or look, this biscuit looks good." She offered, trying to persuade the little girl.

"You have that," Olivia said, glaring at her mom. "I want's pancakes." And Olivia's smile suddenly changed from a smile to a pout.

"Awww, c'mon, let her have pancakes, Mom," Lucas encouraged, walking over the table. He couldn't help but overhearing the girl's conversation as he came in the café for his morning coffee.

"Lukie!" Olivia squealed, throwing Brooke's phone across the table at her. "Eat breakfast with us, Lukie. You can have pancakes like me," she said, smiling widely.

Lucas looked to Brooke for approval before answering the little girl. He didn't know why, even though she was his daughter and he had every right, he felt like an outsider. But when Brooke nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders he happily climbed into the booth with them.

Sydney came back with their drinks and took their orders. Brooke gave in and let Olivia have the breakfast of her choice. How could she not, especially when Lucas ordered the exact same thing.

Brooke took a sip of her coffee and then turned to watch Lucas and Olivia. Olivia was showing him how to work one of her drawing games on Brooke's phone. It was so cute the way they interacted with each other; she couldn't help but smile at them.

"So what are you two doing today?" Lucas asked, looking up from the phone to look at Brooke. His face was eager and hopeful as he awaited her response.

"Well Olivia, Rachel, and I kind of have this tradition of breakfast out and shopping every Saturday," she explained to him. "So I figured just because we're in a different town doesn't mean the traditions should change. Boy was I wrong, because Rachel has blown us off for a date with some Dean guy she met at Jamie's party," she vented to him.

Lucas laughed at her. He found it hilarious that even though so much had changed; when she talked to him like this it was as if no time had passed at all.

"It's not funny," Brooke snapped at him, playfully slapping his hand that rested on the table. "You cannot just break traditions, right Liv?" She asked the little girl.

"Right," Olivia agreed, nodding her head absentmindedly. She hadn't heard what her mother had said, but just like with pretty much anything else, she agree with her when she was asked.

"We don't need Aunt Rachel, do we?" She asked her again, smiling down at her daughter.

"Nope, not Natie either" Olivia said, putting down the phone and now turning her head from side to side. "We gots Lukie!" She screamed and lunged herself at Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas both laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm. It could be hard to contain it at times.

Lucas smiled as he hugged the little girl who held tightly to him, and he could help but think how right all of this felt. Being here with Olivia, and Brooke. Everything was alright, as long as they kept things causal. He was just waiting to see if it stayed that way when the topics of conversation got a little heavier.

After everyone had eaten, Brooke and Lucas paid their tickets and were getting ready to part ways.

"Thanks for letting me crash your breakfast," He told Brooke, as he stood up from the table.

Brooke smiled at him. "It was fine, really," she told him. "Olivia seemed to enjoy your company."

"And I liked spending time with her too," he smiled. "Maybe we can do it again, sometime soon," he suggested, looking at Brooke for confirmation.

Brooke picked up Olivia and nodded her head. "Sure Luke," she said, and turned to walk away.

Olivia was waving Lucas towards her and called out over her mom's shoulder, "C'mon Lukie, you gonna miss shopping!"

As soon as Brooke heard her daughter's words she knew she had to get out of the café. Either way this scenario played out, unless it involved Lucas taking himself out of the situation, she sensed she was going to be spending the entire day with Lucas Scott.

Lucas walked behind the girls, since he had been going outside anyway. "How about next time, Liv?" He asked her. "You and Mommy should have a girl's day."

"No," Olivia pouted, jutting her bottom lip out faster than Lucas had ever seen anyone do. "We gotsta have three people. Me and mommy only two."

"Olivia," Brooke tried to calm the little girl, setting her down so she could look at her face. "Lucas might be busy today. And besides that he doesn't even like shopping. We can do something with him another time though," she offered in exchange for her happiness.

"NO!" Olivia screamed, stomping her little foot. "I wants him to go today!" And cue the waterworks.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She had been through this too many times. And now, she felt sorry for Lucas. He had seen the good side of parenthood, but with that comes the not so easy times. A time like Olivia was showing him right now. "Baby, remember the rules. Girls only," she reminded her.

Lucas walked over and crouched down next to Brooke. "Hey don't cry, pretty girl," He told Olivia, taking her tiny hands in his own. "If your mom doesn't mind me tagging along, I would like nothing more than to spend the morning shopping with you."

Olivia instantly dried up the tears, and a huge dimpled smile appeared on her face. "Yay!" She yelled and clung to his neck. "We gonna have so much fun!"

Lucas smiled, the entire time he couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Brooke. Speaking of which, he once again looked to the brunette to make sure she didn't mind him joining them. "So is it alright if you break the rules just this once?" He asked her, sending her one of his boyish grins.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "I guess those rules don't mean much anyway, seeing as Rachel already broke the cardinal one," she said and she stood up. The she took a hold of the little girl's hand, "Come on, Liv. Let's show Lucas how this is done."

And the two girls walked off ahead of him. And Lucas could help but think how lucky he was to get to share in this moment with them.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch enjoying some primetime television when the door popped open. It was about time her friend arrived back at home, she had been here alone since her lunch date ended hours ago.

"Well you look exhausted," Rachel commented as Brooke and Olivia strolled into the house. Brooke's eyes were low and her face pretty much expressionless.

"Don't start with me," Brooke said shortly, walking over and collapsing in an overstuffed, tan armchair.

"Auntie Rachie," Olivia greeted her, running over and jumping on her lap. "We went shopping with Lukie 'cause you not come. Looks what I got, a new dolly!"

"And that explains it," Rachel nodded, smiling in Olivia's face and then looking over to her friend. She cut off the television, ready to give Brooke her full attention.

Brooke had curled her lithe body into a ball. Her eyes were closed and she was fiercely massaging her own temples. Every ounce of the girl's body looked as if it was tensed up.

"Hey Liv, why don't you go pick us out a game to play in Jamie's room," Rachel suggested to her, setting the little girl off her lap and onto the floor. "I'm going to talk to Mommy for a minute and I'll be right up," she told her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Olivia nodded and she bounded out of the room, not giving the girls she was leaving behind a second thought. "But hurry up. I no wanna play by myself. That is bor-ring!" She screamed as she bounded out of the room dragging her doll behind her.

"Rachel, I told you not to start," Brooke warned, opening her eyes to slits so she could glare at the stubborn girl. Once she had finished speaking she resumed her temple massage.

"So what's the deal?" Rachel prodded, ignoring her friend's words. "You just up and ask Lucas to go shopping with you? Kind of random, don't you think?"

"No," Brooke snapped. "He invited himself. Or Olivia invited him. I can't really remember. But I did not _ask _him. It was all them and I feel like I have entered some alternate universe."

"Why? What happened?" Rachel asked, feeling concern for her friend. She thought she was being kind of melodramatic, but that was Brooke a lot of the time. You just had to search her to see when her antics were actually something worth getting worked up over.

Brooke let a humungous sigh escape her pouty lips. "Nothing…everything!" She screamed flinging her arms in the air and letting her feet hit the ground with a thud. "I'm supposed to hate him. I'm not supposed to be hanging out with him and talking with him as if nothing happened. It can't be that easy!"

Rachel laughed; she could have seen this coming from all the way in California. Because if there was one thing Lucas Scott had always been good at, it was drawing her best friend in. "Sometimes it is easy, she simply said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thanks for that insight Dr. Phil. I'll be sure to ask your opinion next time I'm having a crisis," Brooke snidely said, rolling her eyes. How was Rachel finding this situation funny?

"Brooke, calm down. You're not having a crisis," Rachel told her.

"Yes I am!" Brooke argued. "I don't know what is what anymore. Everything I thought was a truth; well it was totally the opposite. And I don't know what to do, what to think. I'm lost," She sighed, letting her head fall into her palm.

"You're not lost," Rachel said, turning her friend's words around on her once again. "You are simply dealing with new information. And in your case, the information is taking an extremely long time to process due to its sensitive nature."

"What?" Brooke asked, looking at her confused. She was in no mood for psycho-babble. All she wanted to do was go soak in the hot tub for about two hour, preferably alone, with a bottle of wine.

"You have forced yourself into a certain mindset due to the things you believed to be true. Your view of the world was built around these few truths, the fact that Lucas told you he wanted no part of yours or your daughter's life. When in realities, those 'truths' weren't truths at all. They were lies, lies created by a person who was like a family member to you. Finding out everything that you based the way you live your day-to-day life on is a life. I'd say that something pretty huge to deal with. Not a crisis though, just a readjustment in thinking," Rachel explained to her.

Brooke just stared at her. Her friend couldn't be closer to the truth, but just when had she gotten so smart? "When did you become my shrink?" She asked her, tilting her head to her side and raising one of her manicured eyebrows at her.

"Heh, I've always been your shrink," she told her with a deep chuckle. "Now look, you look like you need some time to regroup. I am pretty sure the Naleys won't be home for a couple of hours at least. In the dining room they have a killer wine stash. Now I suggest you go grab you a bottle of Zinfandel and cozy up somewhere where you can unwind. I've got Liv."

Brooke smiled at her. Rachel always made her feel as if she were an open book when it came to emotional issues. "Thanks Rach," she said appreciatively. "I really owe you."

"I know you do, whorebag," Rachel laughed, hoping her friend would do the same. But she guessed she would have to settle with the smile that flashed across her features for now. "You want me to come join you when I get Olivia to sleep?" She asked her.

Brooke waited for a moment before answering. She wanted her alone time, but it might also be good to try and talk her feelings out some more with Rachel. For some reason, saying what she was feeling out loud always helped her to get a better grip on the situation.

"I'll be in the hot tub," she finally told her. And she went to her room to change into her swimsuit before heading outside to try and relax.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter for all of my wonderful readers!! You guys are the best, especially those of you who take the time to let me know your feelings about the story and its issues!! I hope you all enjoyed this part!! My life as of late is pretty hectic, and is even going to get more so, so updates may be a little more sporadic. (Just a warning, not a promise) But lucky for you I have about four more chapters of this story already written, so it should be relatively easy for me to update. Plus, no matter how crazy things get, I always seem to find time for the things I like, such as writing and posting on here! So no fear, I was just letting you know in case something comes up! :) And as I always forget to say...I have to come back and add it in everytime...the title is borrowed from Taylor Swift. Can you tell I get on music kicks when I'm writing or what? Ha! Hope you all liked this installment...there is more to come!! Ideas and suggestions are welcome, as well as crticisms.**

**Audra**


	13. Chapter 12: The Way I Loved You

Disclaimer: _I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

**_The Way I Loved You_**

"So I cannot thank you enough for coming over to help me with Jamie today," Haley told Lucas as he entered her home on Monday morning. "He has been super crabby since Nathan had to go back for basketball practice."

"Well I understand. The little guy loves his dad. I'm just glad I can help you guys out," he told her. "But just one questions. Where are Brooke and Rachel? I mean, I just figured with them being here you would have asked them to watch Jamie."

"Well I would have, but Rachel is off gallivanting with this Dean Winchester guy from Nathan's basketball team. She went back to Charleston with them for the game tomorrow. So things must be going pretty well on that front. And Brooke was taking Olivia and hanging out with Mouth today. She said they needed to catch up or something. She volunteered to take Jamie, but it is hard enough to try to have a conversation with one child. I can't imagine if she had two to deal with," Haley explained to him, practically in one breath.

Lucas nodded his head understandingly. He was disappointed Brooke was off with Liv somewhere, but maybe he and Jamie could find them.

"So you can Jamie can do whatever. I have to run to the grocery store and then I am coming home to wash clothes so Jamie and I can get ready for Nathan's basketball game tomorrow," she said, grabbing her purse off of the counter and slinging it over her shoulder.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I did know you were going to Nathan's game," he said, looking at her awaiting her response.

"Yeah, well," Haley shrugged. "Since the whole wedding thing is not happening now, I actually have time to go watch my husband play. And as sorry as I am about your engagement, I cannot say I am going to miss the bridezilla version of Peyton freaking out on me every two seconds," she laughed, showing him that she was totally exaggerating.

Lucas forced himself to laugh and hoped it didn't sound too fake. He was certain that breaking off his engagement to the blonde was for the best. In fact, when he thought about it, it only made him angrier, instead of sad. He was mad at himself, that he had fallen for her lies and been made into a fool.

"Luke, I'm sorry," Haley apologized, touching her friend's arm. "I know those wounds are still fresh. I won't mention it again."

"Thanks Hales," he answered honestly. Because frankly, if he could just forget the whole situation, he would be a whole hell of a lot happier with himself. And then, he might actually be able to look himself in the mirror and not hate the person staring back at him, the person who made all the wrong decisions and ended up screwing over the people he cared most about.

"Well, I'm gone," Haley called out as she opened the front door of her home. "I'll be back in about an hour or so. And if you and Jamie go anywhere just try to have him back by 4 so we can leave before it gets dark."

"Will do, Hales," Lucas saluted her as she walked out of the door. And he turned around to go find Jamie.

* * *

"Brooke," Mouth called over to her from where he was sitting on a picnic table in the crowded park.

She waved back and pulled Olivia over with her to where her friend was sitting. The park had more people in it than Brooke had ever seen there. She wasn't sure, but it was as if a famous person was about to show up or something.

"Hey stranger," Brooke greeted Mouth as she leaned down to give him a hug. Then she took a seat on the other side of the table from him.

Olivia followed in suit with her mother. "Hi Mouthie," she said, quietly as she waved at him. Then she climbed onto the bench beside her mother.

"I was starting to think you guys weren't going to show," Mouth told them, starting to set out the picnic lunch her had packed for himself and his two dates.

"Us? Stand you up?" Brooke questioned, feigning hurt. "Never, buddy. Besides, when you offered food, I was totally there," she winked at him.

Mouth laughed. "I figured that would get you. I hate it that Rachel couldn't come though," he said, letting a flash of disappointment spread across his features.

"Yeah, she did too," Brooke said, taking one of his hands and giving it a quick squeeze. "But you know Rach, of course she has met a guy. And she is off having fun…which by the way is actually her middle name," she laughed.

"Mommy," Auntie Rachie middle name not fun," Olivia corrected her mom. "Her middle name is Virginia, like me. Remember, Mommy?" She asked her, she had not yet grasped the concept of figurative language.

Brooke and Mouth both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Man, I see why you keep her around," Mouth said through his laughter. "She is priceless."

"I know. I just love her so much," Brooke said, bending down and kissing Olivia on top of the head. "She's my angel. Isn't that right, Livvie-Love?"

Olivia smiled widely, and nodded her head in agreement. "I loves you too, Mommy."

Mouth observed the two together. She was so obviously Brooke made over, despite the sandy hair and blue eyes. Now that he knew the truth about her paternity, he questioned himself on why he hadn't picked up on it before. It wasn't like he had never seen a picture. But thinking back, maybe he had always seen it, but hadn't wanted to admit it. Because it would only mean one thing, that one of his friends had done something that would have totally disappointed him.

"Brooke, I'm glad Lucas knows," He told her, with a supportive smile. "I mean, and I know it's not your fault that he didn't," he said, and upon receiving a surprise look from Brooke, he added, "Rachel told me everything last night."

Brooke pursed her lips together and nodded in understanding. She was glad Lucas knew too. And on top of that she was kind of relieved he hadn't just abandoned his daughter. But she was still confused about the whole situation and really didn't know how to handle it.

"What did Auntie Rachie telled you?" Olivia asked, looking up from the sandwich she had been munching on to look Mouth straight in the eye.

"Oh, nothing," Mouth said, waving off the little girl's question. He hadn't thought she would actually be listening to their conversation. But he should have known better than to assume anything less than the child of Brooke Davis.

"Uh huh," Olivia argued. "You said something about Lukie," she told him matter-of-factly.

Brooke's eyes bugged out as she looked down at Olivia. She held up her hand to Mouth, instructing him not to answer any further. "Liv, honey, do you want to go play on the jungle-gym over there?" She asked her, trying to distract her from what had previously been on her mind.

"Okay," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and popped off the bench. "Come play with me, Mouthie!" She squealed and pulled on his hand.

As he was being drug away, Mouth turned back to Brooke and mouthed, "Sorry about all that."

"Its fine," she answered, as she waved her hand dismissively at him. She tried to turn her attention back to her lunch, but it was to no avail. Her stomach had already turned. And she had definitely lost her appetite.

* * *

Brooke was so engrossed in watching Mouth and Olivia playing that she didn't hear the footsteps quickly approaching from behind her.

"Hey Brooke," Jamie called when he reached her side.

"Hey yourself, little man," Brooke told him, scooping him up into her lap. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. She hadn't seen Haley anywhere around.

"Uncle Lucas brought me," Jamie answered as he pointed to where Lucas was appearing in the distance. "I was racing him to the swing set, and I totally won," he said, smiling proudly.

"Well you haven't beaten him yet," she told him. "You better rush over to the swings before he gets over here." And she sat Jamie back on the ground and watched him run away happily.

"Hi Brooke," Lucas said from out of the brunette's line of vision. He stood behind her casually with his hands in his pockets, having so much to say but not really knowing how to say it.

His voice made her turn around, and she gave him a short smile. "Hi," she said, before turning back to where her daughter, Mouth, and Jamie were now playing. She didn't know why she was being so short with him. It was as if she had programmed her brain to react this way and she was unable to change it.

Lucas shrugged off her seemingly uninviting greeting and took a seat across from her anyway. "I didn't know you were going to be here. I don't want you to think I'm trying to stalk you or anything," he explained to her, trying to elicit a laugh, a smile, anything from the brunette.

"I didn't think you were," Brooke said, now turning her full focus to him. "Look Lucas, I know you want to be in Olivia's life. And I know I have been less than perfect when it comes to dealing with the whole situation—"

Lucas cut her off with his words. "I think you've handled the situation the way anyone would. It's hard and confusing when you have to deal with an unexpected change of events."

"I know," Brooke said, somewhat annoyed. "Can I just finish my sentence? This is hard enough to say without being interrupted every two seconds."

"Sorry," Lucas responded sheepishly. "Go ahead," he told her, gesturing with his hand for her to proceed.

"Thank you," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Now, I know I haven't exactly been Miss Merry Sunshine when it comes to dealing with me and the whole situation. But I am trying. Don't think for a second that I am trying to close you out. I won't do that to Olivia…or to you."

"Thanks Brooke," Lucas said, nodding appreciatively. "I hate to ask you this, but, have you told her?" And upon receiving a confused look from Brooke he rephrased his question. "Have you told Olivia that I'm her father yet?" He asked, looking at her expectantly for an answer.

Brooke looked down at her hands and then quickly back up at him again. "No, I haven't told her," she answered him, shaking her head from side to side.

Lucas looked at her disappointed. He was really ready to have that father-daughter relationship with Olivia. He had already missed out on so much and he didn't want to miss anything else.

"Don't look at me like that, Lucas," Brooke warned, pointing her finger at him. "It's not like I am keeping it from her to hurt you. I have to think about Liv. This is going to shake up the little world she has come to know. And how will she feel when we have to go back home?" She asked, pleading with him to see her side.

Lucas hung his head. He knew all the information would be hard for her to process, but he just wanted to be there for her. And what was all this about going home, they were home. "Going home?" He asked her, confused. "Brooke you are finally home."

"Lucas," she said, not wanting to break his spirits. "This is just a trip, a vacation. We don't live here, and I haven't live here for some time now. You didn't actually think we were going to stay. I have a job, and Rachel is starting school, and it is my home now."

"But Brooke," he tried to reason with her. "You belong here. And I have a right to Olivia. How can you just bring her into my life and then snatch her away just as quickly?" He asked, his voice getting more intense as his emotions rose.

"Is that what you think I am doing?" She asked, now taking a defensive stance. "Lucas, I am simply living my life, the same as I have been doing for the past four years. I am not going to drop everything because you suddenly came into the picture. Everything is not about you!" She screamed, standing up from the table and throwing her half-eaten sandwich at him.

Lucas dodged the flying food and stood up too. "She's my daughter Brooke, just as much as she is yours," he said, speaking through his teeth.

"Really?" She snapped back. "Try telling her that. Let's see who was there when she had the stomach flu so bad that she had to be hospitalized? Or who was there when she had her first dance recital? Or, I don't know, who was there when she was born?" She was trying to fight back her tears, but she couldn't stop them from welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"That's not fair, Brooke. If I would have known I would have been there," he said, feeling guilty, even though he knew it wasn't entirely his fault.

"But you weren't," she told him, hitting him hard on the chest with both hands. "And you can thank you precious Peyton for that. I hate her," she said, hitting him again. "And I hate you," she repeated, beating him in the chest as her tears fell freely.

"Brooke, stop," he urged. "You don't mean that," he told her, grabbing her arms and trying to calm her down.

"Yes I do!" She screamed. "Now let go of me," she said as she struggled to get away, still crying. "Let go of me, Luke. Let me…" she let her words break off as she finally melted into his embrace.

"There, there. It's okay, pretty girl," he told her, rubbing small circles on her back as he held her close to him. Pretty much everyone around was staring at them now, but he just kept on trying to comfort her, ignoring the looks that were being thrown their way. Right now, it was just the two of them in the park.

* * *

Brooke had left the park shortly after she had recomposed herself from her little mental breakdown. She still couldn't believe she had gone off like that, but ever since she had arrived back in Tree Hill her emotions were much like a ticking time bomb and you never knew just what might set her off.

Once back at Haley's, she had retreated to her room where she had put Olivia down for her afternoon nap. Luckily, the little girl was pretty tired from the eventful few hours they had at the park and was out in about fifteen minutes.

Brooke had also brought Jamie home and given him a bath and sent him off for his nap as well. Shortly after Haley arrived home and she and Jamie left for Charlotte. They wanted to see Nathan for a bit before it was too late for her to function.

So now, here she was, basically alone in a strange home. Of course she had Olivia there with her. She was never totally alone when she had her, but she just felt…_distanced._ She felt distanced from everyone in her life, and it wasn't just physical…it was emotional too. She guessed that's just what Tree Hill did to her. Maybe that's why she never came back all those years ago.

Olivia was out like a light, she figured she would wake up right about the time to eat dinner. Normally she wouldn't let her sleep so long, but being here her schedule was all off and she wasn't being as strict with it as she normally was.

She paced around her room aimlessly for a few minutes before deciding to go downstairs and fix herself a snack—a good and fatty snack. Haley had to have some ice cream in this house, didn't she?

She dug through the freezer and found a pint of Baskin Robbins Rainbow Sherbet. It had always been hers and Haley's favorite. She took the whole pint, a spoon, and Olivia's baby monitor and headed out back by the pool.

Sitting on the top step, water halfway up her stomach; she happily dug into her carton of ice cream. Somehow, it reminded her of simpler times. And if it was possible it made her feel light…like she used to before her life got so damn complicated.

She had had enough and she set the food down on the side of the pool. She slipped down another step to where the water was nearly up to her neck and turned to the side, resting her head on the concrete edge. She felt her body rock with the water, and she was almost serene. Not worry about any of her drama; it was just her, the water, and the star-filled night sky.

"Brooke," his voice snapped her out of her tranquil state and nearly made her jump out of her skin at the same time.

"Lucas! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She asked him rapid-fire as she turned her body around to face him.

"Uh, I do have a key," he said, holding it up to show as proof that he hadn't broken in.

"Well what are you doing here?" She asked him, getting out and wrapping her bikini clad body in a towel.

Lucas watched her cover herself, distracting himself from answering her question right away. "Ummm, after what happened earlier," he started. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean, I knew you were going to be by yourself tonight, and I just wanted to let you know I was around, I guess."

Brooke gave him a small smile. "Well thank you," she told him sitting down on a lounge chair. "I'm fine. I was just relaxing."

"Brooke, when you have a whole tub of rainbow sherbet, I hate to tell you, but you are not fine," he laughed, picking up the almost empty container of ice cream.

Damn, he knew her too well. How was it after all these years he could still do that? Brooke smiled an innocent smile and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I have a lot on my mind," she admitted, though she hated to. He always seemed to get her to open up, even when she didn't want to.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, concern covering his handsome features.

Brooke looked at him as if he was stupid. "Are you seriously asking me that?" She snapped at him. "God, you can be dense sometimes."

Lucas hung his head. Of course he had known what was weighing on her; he just hadn't wanted to admit it aloud. He hated to be the source of her internal struggles. "Brooke, I'm sorry," he said. He knew it was no consolation, but he was as messed up as she was. They had both been royally screwed over in the situation.

"I know," she told him, reaching over and touching his arm. "And it's not your fault. But can I be honest with you?" She asked, looking up in his face.

And he saw it, the look in her eyes she hardly let anyone see. It was vulnerability. "Sure," he nodded his head slowly. "It's still me," he added, covering her hand with his own.

"I know," she quickly answered, pulling her hand back from his warm touch. "It's like I told Haley, when you train yourself to believe something for so long to keep from feeling the pain, it is hard to think any other way. I know I have been defensive around you. But it is just because I put a wall up around you and the whole ordeal to keep my heart from breaking anymore than it already was," she revealed, her voice small and weak.

Lucas's face fell, and was immediately covered with sympathy. "I hate that you had to endure that. I swear if I would have known, things would be totally different now," he said, locking his blue eyes with hers.

"I know," Brooke choked out. And that's what broke her heart, she had no doubt things would be a whole lot simpler if she could rewind the past four years. She would do so much differently, but you can't change the past.

"I wish I could change how I acted towards you in high school," he told her, shaking his head from side to side. "I was stupid and caught in the whirlwind of newfound popularity. I was an idiot, pointblank."

Brooke took in his words, unable to break the stare that was penetrating her to her core. And she hated how he could do that. How he could read her like one of the Steinbeck novels he loved so much. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard Olivia over the monitor.

"Mommy," her little voice rang out. It was light, but still a little groggy. "Mommy."

"I guess I better get back to reality," she said, standing from the chair she had been sitting in. "Story of my life."

Lucas smiled and got up to follow her inside the house. "I guess I better go," he reluctantly said, not really wanting to leave but he didn't want to intrude. He had already felt like he had imposed himself on the fragile brunette too many times in the past few days.

"Or, you could stay," Brooke suggested hesitantly. "I mean, I'm sure Liv would love to see you and we could eat or something."

"I'd love that," Lucas smiled widely; his happiness was evident on his face as well as in his tone.

"Okay," Brooke said, ducking her head down as she headed around him and up the stairs. "I'll go get Liv and then we'll be back down."

* * *

"I win again!" Olivia screamed, and she jumped up where she was seated on the floor and threw her little arms in the air. "Did you see me, Mommy? I winned!"

Brooke looked into the living room from where she was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Yes, you won, Livvie," she told her, giving her a subtle grammar correction.

"Lukie, you are_ not_ good at the game," Olivia told Lucas with big eyes. "Let's play something else," she suggested, picking up the Candy Land cards and throwing them back in the box.

"Alright," he laughed at her, shaking his head. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Hmmm," she said, placing a finger on her dimpled cheek. "What is you good at? You need to win too."

Lucas looked at her baffled. Most children loved to win, and they really didn't care if their playmates did or not. It was just the age, they were so egocentric. He had only known one other child who had been this way, and that was himself.

"How about you and Lucas play Cootie, I bet he will be good at that," Brooke suggested as she came back into the living room to join them.

"Yeah!" Olivia shouted. "I loves Cootie Bug!" And she ran to Jamie's room to retrieve the game.

Lucas moved up onto the couch to sit next to Brooke just as Olivia reappeared in the room. She was empty handed, but she had a determined look on her face.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Olivia asked, walking over and hitting her hands on Brooke's knees. "It is up really high."

"Sure, sweetie," she answered her. "Let's go get that game down."

"Be right back, Lukie," Olivia called back to Lucas as she and her mother left the room. "Do not move."

Lucas laughed and settled himself back into the couch. He wouldn't think of moving. At this moment there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one up! Well really idk if it has been that long but it feels like it has been forever since I've had a chance to write or look at my stories!! My life is insane right now, but I promise I am not neglecting you guys! :) I hope I get to write some either this weekend or next week, but I have a lot going on with both school and wedding so I guess we'll see!! But thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review last chapter!! Just know I appreciate everyone of you and your feelings about the story!! I love reading what you all have to say!! Title came from Taylor Swift...again.**

**Audra**


	14. Chapter 13: Goodbye my Almost Lover

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

**_Goodbye my Almost Lover_**

Brooke woke up the next morning, totally uncomfortable and feeling like she had an ungodly crick in her neck. She tried to work it out to no avail, so she rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Mmmm, I want pancakes," Brooke heard a voice mumble almost incoherently.

"What the hell?" She quietly asked herself as she rubbed her hip in pain. She looked to see where the voice was coming from and she spotted the exact source.

There was Lucas Scott, curled up on the couch opposite her. He was sleeping rather soundly, and then she remembered much like Olivia, it would take a full blown brass band to wake him out of his slumber.

But why was he here? She thought she remembered him leaving. But then again, she also thought she had remembered falling asleep in her own bed. Sure enough though, here she was, still in the purple caftan she had slipped over her bathing suit.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said aloud, standing up and trying to work the crick out of her neck. But she gave up…it was impossible. She would just have to keep her head straight today.

She started to make her way to the kitchen, but she all of a sudden found herself falling. And then there she was, on the ground once again.

"Damn that stupid crick!" She curse aloud, stomping her foot against the hardwood floors. And the end table she had run into fell as well, one of the books it had displayed landing on her hand. "Ouch!" She screamed again, this was worse than something you would see in some dumb comedy show. At least before when she had fallen it had been on a rug.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucas asked, bolting up from his sleep and sitting straight up on the couch. He adjusted his eyes and found Brooke sitting on the floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

Brooke just turned around and glared at him. Only someone who was still practically asleep would ask such a stupid question. "Well it sure wasn't intentional," she snapped back. "Just go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up now," he told her, stretching his arms up above his head. "Want me to make some coffee?"

"I'm already on it," she shot back, not in the mood for conversation. She stood up and headed to the kitchen, mumbling under her breath, "This is soooo not my freaking day."

She stood in the kitchen making the coffee and she thought she heard a knock at the door. But she was sure she was mistaken and that it had to be Liv coming down from upstairs, because who would be coming by at this time of morning.

She heard some movement followed by some faint voices. She called into the other room, "Luke is that Liv?" And when she didn't get an answer she walked around the corner back into the living room.

When she entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her eyes. "Nate?" She managed to squeak out with what little voice she could find. Lucas and Nate were standing face to face in the doorway—could this scene get any more awful?

"Brooke, what is this?" He asked, pushing past Lucas and entering the house. He set his suitcase on the floor as he moved closer to the brunette.

"Nate, uh, I," she stammered out. She had no clue why she was stuttering right now, she had nothing to hide. It wasn't like anything was going on with her and Lucas.

"Ummm, I'm gonna take off," Lucas called to Brooke and then he exited out from door. He wasn't sure who this Nate guy was, but it seemed his presence was doing more harm than good at the present moment.

"What's going on?" Nate continued to question her, not sure of what was going on right in front of him. "I come down here to surprise you and it looks like I am the one who ends up totally knocked on their ass."

Brooke smiled, she was happy to see him. She just wished he wasn't acting like this over some little situation. "Chill out, Nate. You are being irrational," she insisted, walking into the kitchen.

"You're the one who spends the night with another guy and I'm being irrational? Unbelievable," he said loudly, shaking his head from side to side.

"I did not _spend_ the night with Lucas!" Brooke screamed, flinging her hands in the air. If he could get angry, so could she. After all, she had a lot of emotions that she had yet to give an outlet to.

"Really? What do you call it then?" He asked her. "Because it sure as hell looked like you both just rolled out of the bed."

"Well we did…but let me explain," she changed her plan of action when she noticed Nate's expression getting more closed off. "You wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't think I was worth an explanation," she tried to persuade him, hopping onto one of the bar stools.

Nate folded his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting," he told her, standing there with his face locked on her.

"Lucas did spend the night last night, but not in the way you are thinking. He was hanging out with Liv and I guess we both fell asleep. I didn't even know he was over here until I woke up and found him on the other couch," Brooke insisted, gesturing to the other room where the sofas were. "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you," he said, his features softening some. "I just don't like the thought of my extremely gorgeous girlfriend spending the night with her exes," he added, moving closer to where she was sitting.

Brooke relaxed into his touch. She immediately felt bad for making him doubt her, even for a second. But she had to be strong, and she had to be straight with him. "Nate, some things have changed since I got down here," she began. "Basically pretty much everything I held as truth was shattered. And short version—Lucas is going to be in mine and Olivia's lives now."

Nate looked at her confused, Brooke had only been gone a little over a week, and surely that much hadn't changed. But he just nodded his head; he knew he would get the full story from her later on. But right now he just wanted to enjoy being back with his girl. And he needed to show her he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"So did you have a nice surprise waiting for you this morning?" Rachel asked her friend who was waiting on the other end of the phone.

"You knew he was coming?!?" Brooke shrieked. "A little forewarning would have really been nice, Rach, seeing as how I felt like I was completely ambushed this morning."

"What are you talking about?" The red head asked her. "I thought you would be thrilled to see Nate, after all, you had wanted him down here all along."

"I am happy to see him, yes," Brooke explained. "But when he got here this morning, let's just say it wasn't the best situation for him to walk into."

Rachel nodded her head as if Brooke could see her through the phone. "Uh, Huh, elaborate please," she encouraged. She was hooked on the story; because if there was one thing she truly loved it was juicy gossip.

Brooke groaned under her breath, she knew her best friend was going to get a kick out of this. "Well let's just say that today isn't exactly my day. And when Nate got here early this morning, he wasn't greeted by a certain brunette girlfriend, but a certain blonde ex," she said, leaning back on the couch as she spoke.

"Nooooo!" Rachel screamed, and threw a hand over her mouth. "I so wish I could have been there; jealous Nate equals hot Nate. Except, wait, why was Lucas at the house so early?" She asked.

"Because he spent the night," Brooke admitted. And before Rachel could get a word in after her incredibly loud gasp, she added. "But nothing happened, so don't even go there. It wasn't like that."

"Sure it wasn't," Rachel teased, "That's what they always say. Look at little Brookie Davis, stuck right in the middle of a hot guy sandwich. You know I am so jealous of you right now. I could j—" She was cut off.

"Enough, Rachel," Brooke warned her. "There is no _sandwich_. Nothing is going on here. I am still with Nate, and Lucas…well he is Olivia's father and that's it."

"Are you sure that's it?" Rachel asked her, sensing there was more to the brunette's words than what she was actually saying.

Brooke took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to answer. "Yes, that's all," she said, hanging her head. "We have both moved on and that ship has sailed. I'm with Nate—" Now it was Rachel's turn to interrupt.

"So you keep saying," she started. "But for some reason you are not sounding very convincing. It's like in that play, oh what's it called…Anyway, where you have to say something so many times because it is false, but you are just trying to convince everyone, including yourself that it is the truth."

Brooke rolled her eyes; she could not believe she was hearing this coming from Rachel. "Okay, well that was enough psycho-babble for me for one day. Now if you don't mind, Nate is taking me and Olivia down town for lunch and I need to get ready," she said, quickly and plainly.

"Whatever you say, Lady," the redhead agreed. "But just remember the truth has ways of revealing itself," she added, her voice sounding light and mysterious.

"Okay, crazy," Brooke laughed. "Now I have to go. I will see you when you get back tonight. Bye."

"Bye," Rachel called hanging up the phone. If she knew her friend, she could tell she was in for some drama up ahead.

* * *

"So where is good?" Nate asked as he drove his rental car down the streets of Tree Hill. Brooke was in the passenger's seat, and Olivia was contently singing to herself in her car seat.

Brooke turned from where she was absentmindedly staring out the window to face him at his words. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, completely oblivious to what he had just said.

Nate stopped at the red light in front of him and placed his hand on Brooke's thigh. "Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked her, getting a smile from the brunette.

"Nothing," she quickly responded, shaking her hair from side to side. "I just spaced out for a minute. What was it you asked me?"

Nate turned his eyes back to the road and proceeded through the now green light. "Just wondering where we should eat," he told her. "But this place here looks good," he said as he parked right in front of Karen's Café.

Brooke smiled at him as she looked from the building to his face. "It is actually extremely good. It used to be owned by Lucas's mom. I mean, that's who the Karen in the name is," she explained to him, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning around to unfasten Olivia's car seat buckle.

"Oh," Nate answered her. "Well we can go somewhere else if you would prefer," he suggested, taking his time as he got out of the car.

"No, this place is fine. Besides, it's not like there are that many choices her," she said as she led Olivia around to the side of the car he was standing on.

"Alright," he nodded. "Let's go then." And he led Brooke into the café by a hand he firmly placed on the small of her back.

Once inside Olivia ran over to one of the booths on the restaurant's far side. "Let's sit here Mommy," she called as she climbed up into the seat.

"Looks like the perfect spot," Brooke agreed as she took a seat on the opposite side of the booth from Olivia.

"Natie, sit by me!" Olivia called, raising her little fists up into the air.

Nate laughed, and turned to Brooke for approval.

Brooke in response shrugged her shoulders and gestured for him to sit down. "There is no saying no to that one. Or have you forgotten?" She asked him with a giggle.

"Nope," he shook his head from side to side as he spoke. "That I definitely remember. So what's good here Livvie?" He asked the little girl who sat beside him.

"I likes mac and cheese," she told him with a dimpled grin. "Its goo-ood!"

Nate laughed, "Okay then. What are you going to have, Brooke?" He asked the girl sitting across from him.

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure," she admitted to him. "I like the hamburger steak. But I think I'm more in the mood for a salad."

"Go for the meat," Nate suggested to her. "It's not like it would hurt your figure any," he added with a wink.

Brooke smiled coyly back at him. "I may just do that," she said softly.

And then in an instant the adult's moment was interrupted by Olivia's shrill screams.

"Lukie! Lukie!" She cried out. "Come sit over here with us!" She screamed once more waving her tiny arms at him and almost hitting Nate in the face.

Lucas approached the table, not being one to ignore his daughter when she called out to him. "Hi Liv," he said once he reached their table. "Brooke, and Nate was it?," he greeted them neutrally.

"Yeah, Nate Archibald," Nate simply nodded his head and waved a hand at Lucas, while Brooke looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Sit Lukie," Olivia instructed. "There by Mommy," she told him pointing at the empty booth space next to her mother.

Lucas turned his face apologetic pretty quickly. He didn't want to miss spending time with Olivia, but he really didn't want to spend time with Brooke and whoever this Nate _Archibald_ guy was either. Plus from the hole Nate was boring into the side of his face; he could tell he wanted him to be anywhere _but _here. "Liv, I'm just picking up some food. I have to get back to my house," he told her.

"Oh, well maybe next time," Brooke spoke sweetly, talking more to her daughter than to Lucas though.

"No, this time!" Olivia screamed, banging her fists on the table. "Stay Lukie! Stay!"

"Olivia, what did I tell you about acting like this?" Brooke warned her.

"Hmmph," Olivia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want Lukie."

With this, Lucas's heart melted. He could turn down the little girl, though in reality he knew he was making it harder for Brooke by reinforcing her bad behavior. "I guess I could stay for a little while," he suggested. "That is if your mom doesn't mind."

Brooke looked up at him and let her shoulders fall to her sides in defeat. "Since you've already given into her, we would never hear the end of it if you didn't stay now," she said, speaking in a strict tone. Not that she minded Lucas hanging around he was just going to have to stop undermining her parental choices.

Nate started to get up to switch sides of the booth with Lucas, but before he could the blonde had already slide himself comfortably into the seat next to Brooke. Nate glared at him as he watched Lucas smile at Brooke apologetically a gesture she returned with an understanding smile of her own.

Just then a waitress approached the side of the booth. "So it looks like we'll need another drink over here," she commented, looking at the table's new addition. "What can I get ya?" She asked Lucas.

"I'll have a sweet tea, thanks," He responded, tipping his head down at her.

"Sure, whatever you need" she said, smiling flirtatiously back at him as she batted her eyelashes. "I'm Cassidy by the way. I'll be right back with your drink."

Brooke laughed once the girl had walked away. "Wow. Someone was trying pretty hard," she said, playfully hitting Lucas's arm with the back of her hand.

Lucas laughed a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Nate agreed with Brooke. "If Lucas gave her half a chance, we could have made this a double date," he said, playing it off as a joke, when clearly he was just making it known where he and Brooke stood.

"Nah," Lucas disagreed with him, raising his face to meet Nate's emerald eyes. "She's not my type. I'm more into brunettes," he said flatly, watching Nate's smirk change to a glare as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Game on, Lucas Scott," Nate thought to himself. The guy may be weaseling himself back into Brooke's life but he wasn't going to get any further. That girl—_his girl_—was off limits. And it was time he made that perfectly clear. He wasn't exactly sure if this was the angle Lucas had been taking with his comment, but he had no intentions of waiting in the wings to find out. Time to tumble.

* * *

"Olivia seems pretty attached to Lucas," Nate commented once he and Brooke were back at Nathan and Haley's house. They had had an awkward lunch with Lucas to say the least.

Brooke looked up from the television show she was watching to meet Nate's stare. Ever since their meal earlier in the day, Nate had been acting super strange. "Not anymore than she is with anyone else," Brooke responded. "You know how she is, she gets easily attached."

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl, but you're lying to yourself if you think she acts this way with everyone," Nate continued. "I just…" He let the end of his sentence fall off.

"You just what?" Brooke asked curiously with a lift of her eyebrow. "You're just jealous that Olivia has another guy in her life?" She asked teasing him.

"No," Nate answered, shaking his head. "I can handle a little competition," he laughed to her. "But seriously, Brooke," he began once more, his tone becoming somber. "I am just worried about her. She's a little kid and there is only so much she can take, so much she can understand."

"What are you getting at?" She asked him. He was being kind of cryptic. Why couldn't he just spit it out?

"Never mind," Nate said, when he realized Brooke wasn't catching on. Maybe he didn't have the same fears, or maybe she hadn't thought that far ahead. "Forget I mentioned anything."

Brooke put a hand on his arm, pulling his attention back to her. "No, Nate. Whatever it is, I want to hear it. Your opinions matter to me," she said, encouraging him to speak.

"Well," he began, taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just worried about how Olivia is going to react to everything. She is only three and that is a lot of information for a child of that age to process. Hell, it would be a lot of information for me to process."

Brooke looked at him, her expression turning thoughtful. Sure, she had thought about how Olivia might react, but she guessed she never followed through with those thoughts.

"And I mean, how is she going to feel when we all pack up and go home?" He asked Brooke, continuing with his concerns. "Will she understand that Daddy has to stay here? And how will she deal with that?"

Brooke's head was now spinning. She had hoped Olivia would be thrilled to learn about Lucas being her father. Sure, she would be confused at first, but she already liked Lucas a lot. It should be easy. Now Nate was throwing all the complex parts of the situation at her and she just didn't want to think about it. Not now at least.

"I don't know," Brooke breathed, releasing a heavy breath she had been containing. "I guess I really have a lot to think about before I tell her."

"And one of those things being if now is the right time to tell her," Nate said, trying to sway Brooke in her decision making process.

Brooke just nodded her head. She knew Lucas wanted Olivia in his life, but maybe now wasn't the best time.

* * *

**Finally!! I know it has been forever and I am soooo sorry!! It has been awful trying to finish this year of school...there was just so much to do at the end and then finals so...But I am soooo excited it is over!! And I have a two week break...I know, sucks to be me with no summer!! But I am getting married in a week, so YAY!!! I will try to have another chapter posted for you all soon, but don't be too upset if it takes me a little while bc I will be running around crazy with wedding stuff! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me...I know I have pretty much sucked at posting lately...Hope you all liked this chapter!! Let me know what you loved and/or hated!! :) Title from a Fine Frenzy again...One of my faves! **

**Audra**


	15. Chapter 14: Jealous Guy

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14:

**_Jealous Guy_**

"They're back! They're back!" Olivia screamed when she heard a car pull into the driveway. Ever since she had gotten up from her nap, all she had wanted was for Jamie to get home so that the two of them could play together.

Brooke smiled and laughed at Olivia. "Okay, okay, settle down you crazy munchkin," she chuckled. "Don't stand in the doorway so that they actually have room to get inside."

Olivia just bounded over to the window to look out of it. "There Auntie Rachie! And there Jamie!" She yelled, pointing through the glass pane.

"Yep, that's them," Nate said, coming up from behind the little girl. "What do you say we go outside and see if we can help them with their stuff?"

At his words, Olivia's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head vigorously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nate responded and picked up the little girl, before heading out of the house.

"You ruin her, you know that?" Brooke said to Nate as more of a statement with a cocked eyebrow as she tried to hide the smile that was trying to form on her lips.

"I try," He smirked back at her before closing the door behind himself and Olivia.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you, bitchie-two-shoes?" Rachel asked, bounding into the room her friend had been occupying for about a week now. "You can't even come greet your best friend when she comes home?"

Brooke just shook her head from side to side, smiling up at her friend. "I thought Nate and Olivia had the welcome wagon on lock so I just came up here for some quiet time," she told her friend.

"That excuse is weak, B, and you know it," Rachel told her, plopping down on her bed. "But never fear, I have something that is going to so change your attitude."

"What?" Brooke questioned with a giggle.

"We are going out tonight!" Rachel screamed and waved her hands around for emphasis. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything," she instructed her brunette friend, when she saw her mouth trying to open in protest. "Haley has already arranged for Deb to come and watch the kids."

"Yeah, but, I don't know, Rach," Brooke started. "I mean, you just got home. And Nate is here."

"The more reason why we all need a night out," The scarlet haired girl said. "Besides Nate already agreed that it was a great idea, as long as you were in for it. Plus, Nathan and Dean are going to try to pop down if they get out of practice early tonight."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her friend suspiciously. "Dean? Didn't you just see him like yesterday?" She asked.

"So?" Rachel counter-questioned innocently. "Besides, it will be more fun with a big group. So what do you say? You in?" She asked with hopeful eyes, moving her body back and forth in hopes to sway Brooke's vote.

"Fine, I'm in," Brooke said, putting her hands up by her face, signaling for Rachel to stop with the begging. "But quit with the peer-pressure, okay," she told her. "You know I always end up giving in."

"I know," Rachel said with a wink. "And that is why I always use it on you. Now I'm going to take a shower. But I will be back later on to get ready with you."

"Alright," Brooke agreed with a laugh. Until then she was going to go see what was going on in the once quiet house, because with all the people who were here now, she was sure it was anything but quiet.

* * *

"Hey you," Haley nudged her friend as she made her way into the kitchen. "So are you in for tonight?" She asked with a smile.

Brooke nodded her head and gave Haley a small smile in return. "Yeah, I think it will be fun," she admitted.

"Me too," Haley smiled widely. "It has been way too long since I have done something fun with you." Then she grabbed a drink and jumped up on a barstool.

"Yeah, I know," Brooke said, walking over to the fridge and getting out a canned coke of her own. "And it will be a good way for Nate to get to meet everyone. Is Nathan going to be able to come?"

"I think so," Haley nodded, "He said they should get out of practice early and he had been wanting to do a night out, so…"

"Well good," Brooke smiled as she slid herself up onto the stool next to her friend. "Because I really think he and Nate would get along. And plus if we go off dancing I don't want to leave him alone."

Haley laughed at her friend and smiled as well. "Speaking of Nate," she began, sending her friend a look. "He seems like a pretty great guy. How did you ever find him?" She questioned curiously.

"Long story," Brooke began, smiling at her memories. "But I know how lucky I am to have had him stumble into my train wreck of a life."

"Brooke, your life is not a train wreck," Haley consoled her with a chuckle as she patted her hand. "You are an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to have you and Liv in their life."

"Well thanks, Hales," she smiled back at her friend, looking up from the counter to meet her gaze. "I guess I'm lucky that he actually likes Olivia, and that he didn't run in the other direction when he found out about her. I mean, that is the most natural reaction of most guys."

Haley laughed out loud, and slapped a hand over her mouth to calm herself. "You know what they say. Bringing up anything that screams commitment is a way to see if a guy is in it long term or not," she told her friend with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know," Brooke answered. "We just started dating so I'm really not thinking about long term. But I guess it is a good quality for him to have if the situation ever happened to come up."

"Mmmm, hmmm," Haley nodded her head at her friend. "Just don't shut yourself down to the possibility of actually finding love, Brooke Davis. Because you deserve it, more than anyone I know," she said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled into her friend's shoulder as she squeezed her in return. After everything that had happened, she had just assumed that love wasn't in the cards for her. But maybe, after all these years, she had actually been wrong.

* * *

"You ready to go ladies?" Nate called up the stairs to the girls. Deb had arrived nearly twenty minutes ago and they had yet to emerge from the room where they were all getting ready together upstairs.

"They'll be down in a little while," Deb tried to reassure him, though she wasn't sure how well she was doing. She knew how girls could get, and who was to say if they would be down within the next five minutes or the next hour.

"I know," Nate told her, retreating to a seat on the sofa. "I can just get really anxious when I have to wait to go somewhere. It's actually something I need to work on so I guess this is a good thing."

Deb laughed and stood up from the chair she had been occupying. "I'm going to go check on the kids. But if they haven't come down within the next fifteen minutes I'll send one of them in to check on them," she said, smiling at the young man.

"Thanks," Nate nodded back at her. He didn't know much about this woman, but he already liked her style.

Needless to say, Deb's little plan wasn't needed. Five minutes later Rachel came trotting down the staircase. She was followed by Haley and last but definitely not least was Brooke, looking stunning in a corset style top, shorts, and wedges.

"So you ready to go?" Rachel asked Nate as the girls all entered the room.

"Sure am," he said, making his way over to Brooke and slinking an arm around her waist. "Are the other guys going to meet us there?" He asked, not that he minded being the only guy, but if they got all girly at least he wanted someone to be able to talk sports center with.

"Yeah, they won't be here till a little later," Haley answered, grabbing her purse from the table by the door. "But we can have plenty of fun without them."

"That's right," Brooke nodded, smiling widely. "Now let's go get this party started. It's not every night you get a chance to go out and just be young, and I plan to take full advantage of it."

"That's my girl," Rachel said, linking arms with her friend and pulling her away from Nate, much to his dismay. And arm in arm the two of them headed to the car.

* * *

"Did I tell you this was going to be a good idea, or did I tell you this was going to be a good idea?" Rachel asked Brooke as the two of the danced back to back to the music.

"I think you told me it was going to be a good idea," Brooke giggled back to her. Rachel's attempt at superior cockiness totally lost on her.

"Hey, that guy totally keeps giving us the eye," Rachel told her, looking in the guy's direction the entire time she spoke. "I think I'm going to go investigate. You want to come with?" She asked her, turning to look at her friend.

"Nah, you go," Brooke urged her. "I'm going to go get a drink anyway. Plus I want to see what everyone is doing because I haven't seen Nate or Haley since we started dancing."

"Well aren't you just too sweet," Rachel told her sarcastically. "Thanks for being my wing girl, but I'm okay to fly solo if you couldn't tell."

"No, I could definitely tell," Brooke winked at her. "Go get 'em Tiger," She added, before backing away from the dancing crowd as Rachel disappeared into the mass of people.

* * *

Brooke sat alone at the bar, twirling her olives around in her dirty martini. She had stopped dancing to give her friends some company, but they were nowhere to be found.

Shortly after she stopped dancing and found Haley at the bar, Haley had ditched her to start dancing with Nathan. Rachel was still off with her new man of the hour. And she had asked about Nate but Haley said he had to take a phone call from work. But when Brooke went outside to search for him he was nowhere to be found, so it was back to the bar.

"Hey beautiful, what you drinking?" A handsome stranger asked as he slid onto the stool next to her.

"This could be interesting," she thought. Strange as it sounded it had been a long time since a random guy had come up to talk to her out of the blue.

"Grey Goose Martini," she told him, "Dirty," she added, eating one of the olives out of her glass.

"Care to try something a little stronger?" He asked her, with a devilish smirk, one that almost made her want to take him into the bathroom with her.

God, what was she thinking? She could not act like this, she was a mom now for Pete's sake! I guess this was the reason why she hardly ever went out anymore. She had to get her head back on straight. She shouldn't be flirting with this guy, she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that could walk in any second and see her dangerously close to whomever this guy was.

He leaned in closer to her, his face mere inches from hers and asked, "Shot of Absinthe?," with a lift of his eyebrows.

It was a move that was totally out of left field from the way she was thinking, and immediately she busted out into a fit of laughter. She moved even closer to him as the two shared a laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Hck, Hmm," She heard someone clear their throat from behind her, snapping her back to reality. Great, just what Nate needed to see, her in another compromising situation with a guy.

"A little close, aren't you?" Lucas asked the guy in front of Brooke from where he stood behind her. His face was flat, masked over with what seemed to be anger. "Brooke…"

"Lucas," Brooke turned around and hissed. "What is your problem?" She asked him.

"Yeah, _Lucas,_ what's your problem?" The guy asked, backing up what Brooke was saying. "We're just talking."

Lucas's jaw clenched as he looked at this guy. He looked like a smug jack-ass and all he wanted to do was knock the stupid smirk off his face. But he wouldn't, not here.

"Just watch it," Lucas warned the guy. "I'm not gonna let you play with her, not this one," he said and he walked off, leaving Brooke's jaw hanging.

"Sorry," Brooke finally said once she was over the initial shock of the whole situation. Had Lucas actually just acted_ jealous_? As if he had any right.

"It's fine, I know the type. Ex-boyfriend, right?" He asked her, as if he could read her mind.

Brooke just looked at him about to speak, but before she could he cut her off. Her look must have said it all.

"Don't worry, Brooke," he told her. "I've moved around a lot and I can pretty much read the vibes between people. And He's obviously not over you," he added pointing in the direction Lucas's walked away.

Brooke scoffed at his take on the situation. "You may have been able to read the ex-boyfriend thing, but as for the not-over-me thing, not so much. He was engaged to someone else up until about two days ago. And since I am spilling this to you, I think I deserve a name, don't you?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, as she turned to fully face him.

"It's Dean," he told her. "And just because he was engaged doesn't mean anything. I can smell unresolved issues from a mile away."

"Ugh," Brooke groaned. Her moment of escape was ruined, only culminated by the fact that this so-thought escape ended up bringing her crashing back to reality. "How about those shots?" She asked him.

He flashed another one of his smiles in her direction and then leaned up on the bar. "Hey, two Absinthe shots over here," he called, before settling back in his chair.

The shots arrived and Brooke downed hers before Dean even picked his up. "Can I get another?" She asked the bartender with a bat of her lashes.

Dean laughed, and downed his as well. "Well I can see why he likes you. You're definitely a ballsy girl. I don't think I've met another girl who would drink one of those and immediately chase it with another,"

"Well you haven't met my friend Rachel then," Brooke laughed, setting her glass back on the bar.

"Rachel?" Dean questioned her, as if confused and totally enlightened at the same time. "As in Rachel Gattina?" He asked her in shock.

Brooke turned and smiled wickedly at him. "Oh so you do know her. Are you one of her latest conquests?" She asked with a laugh, her mind definitely fuzzy from the alcohol.

"Uh, yeah," Dean started, not really sure what she meant by that. If anything she was one of his conquests. "We've kinda been sle—I mean, seeing each other the past few days."

"Oh, you're the Dean!" She squealed, everything finally clicking. She should have known by the name. Gah, this alcohol must really be affecting her ability to think straight. "She was right, you are definitely hot," she added with a laugh, putting a hand on his strong chest.

"And that alcohol has definitely got you feeling good. I thought you could handle your liquor?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I can," she shot back. "I am perfectly fine!" She told him, waving a hand in his face. A hand which made the bartender rush to their sides.

"We're good, thanks," Dean told him before he had a chance to ask.

"No," Brooke corrected, turning from Dean to the bartender. "I'll have another martini please…oh, what was your name?" she asked him as if she had simply forgotten.

"It's Owen," he told her with a toothy smile.

"Thanks Owen," she breathed huskily. Then she turned back to Dean, "See I'm fine."

"You are a future poster for the morning after pill if you keep throwing yourself at every guy who even looks your way," he shot back at her.

"I am not throwing myself at anyone," She screamed. "I am simply having a good time. Am I not allowed to do that?" She asked him, throwing her hands into the air.

"I never said that," he told her. "I'm just saying all actions have consequences. Trust me, I know. You and Rachel may be from your perfect little rich, sheltered worlds but I know some things about bad decisions."

"Has Rachel not told you anything about me?" Brooke asked him in shock. She was actually starting to wonder what the girl had told him about herself, seeing as how he seemed to hardly know anything about her.

"Huh?" He asked her curiously. And before he could say anything else, Brooke started again.

"Let's just say I know a few things about the consequences of your actions too," she told him as she picked up her martini and sauntered away from the bar.

"I bet you do do," Peyton smirked from where she stoo right in front of the brunette, almost causing her once friend to run into her.

Brooke just stared at Peyton, her face full of contempt, but still not exactly sure what the blonde was getting at. "Excuse me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Peyton let out a slight laugh and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped closer to Brooke. "Oh you know, I waas just agreeing with you about yourself and your bad decisions. You know, that little devil you call a daughter."

Brooke now raging, leaned forward into Peyton's face. She was beyond ready to know the smug expression straight off of her. "You need to get out of my face, Peyton," she warned. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your shit right now."

"Oh your not in the mood right now," the blonde mocked. "Did you think I was in the mood to see you, here, in Tree Hill? Did you think I was in the mood to have you ruin my relationship with the love of my life? No I wasn't. Guess what, life sucks and sometimes you just have to deal."

Right as she was about to pounce on Peyton, Brooke felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders.

"There you are," Nate whispered in her ear, pretty oblivious to the situation her had walked in on. Then he looked up and added, " Oh, did I just interrupt something?"

Brooke turned to face him. "Nothing worth continuing," she said flatly. "Let's go," she told him, grabbing his hand. "I really want to dance." And the two walked off, leaving a still fuming Peyton.

* * *

Thank goodness for Nate. Or was it alcohol? Because those two had her feeling a lot better. Alcohol and Nate, what a perfect combination.

Not long after she had left her most depressing bar conversation ever, she had found Nathaniel making his way back into the crowded nightclub. She had immediately pulled him out onto the dance floor with her, drink in hand and all.

And they had danced, and danced, and danced. Even when Haley tried to get her to stop, she wouldn't. She wasn't ready. She needed to feel the pulsating beat of the music and feel his body pressed closely against hers. She needed all the distractions she could get to keep the voices in her head quiet.

That was until Nate broke away from her. "I'm getting tired," he told her. "I think I'm going to go get a drink and sit down for a minute. You want to join me?" He asked her, tugging at her hand.

She slowly pulled her hand away and shook her head from side to side. She wasn't ready to leave the dance floor, not any time soon. So as he made his way off the dance floor, she made her way further onto it, disappearing into the throng of people.

It wasn't long before she felt a pair of strong arms make their way around her waist, resting a great deal of his weight on her small frame. And for some reason she didn't even care to make them stop. She just gave in, leaning into the tall man and grinding herself into him seductively.

It wasn't until she turned around a few moments later that she saw who she had been dancing with face to face. And she pushed herself away from him like he was a hot kettle on a stove. Well, there was the one thing that could get her to stop dancing.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him, standing still in the middle of the dance floor.

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm just dancing, same as you," he said innocently. "I thought you could use a new partner, one that could keep up with you. And I didn't want you being by groped by someone like that asshole at the bar." He added with a slur to his words.

"So you thought you would do it instead?" She asked him incredulously. "Unbelievable," she muttered, as she turned to walk away. Not so much as one word from him in almost four years and now he was acting like some jealous boyfriend or something.

As she turned to go, she felt a tug on her arm, and she was pulled back towards him. Spun around completely so that they were almost face to face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. So this was what had him in such a tailspin.

"Have you been drinking?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. She looked into his eyes and they were beyond glassed over.

He shrugged his shoulders at her. "No more than you," he admitted. "And besides, this is a bar. That is the whole reason why people come here."

Brooke could tell she was much more sober than the man in front of her. She pulled away from him, and watched him stumble as she did so. "Lucas, go home and sober up. You have no reason to be this drunk," she said. "You should be working on setting an example."

"What, like you are?" He challenged her. "Flirting with random men and drinking away. You go out and party while your daughter is at home alone. Bringing strangers into your her life, wow, that's some kind of example," he said, waving a hand in her face.

"Don't you dare try and judge me. I can count on one hand the number of times I have been out since I had Olivia. And I can also count on that same hand the number of times you've been there to give her a role-model to look up to," she snapped, waving her arms around. "I'm done!" She screamed, flinging her hands in the air and letting them fall to her sides.

"We're not done here," Lucas told her, grabbing her wrists once more.

Before he had a chance to speak again, Brooke started to yell. "Get your hands off of me," she told him, wriggling out of his grasp.

By this time, Rachel and Dean who had been dancing nearby were at her side, and they did not look very pleased.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rachel screamed, gesturing between the two of them, but she ended up giving Lucas the death glare. Then she and Brooke retreated from the floor.

"Yeah man, you got a problem," Dean asked Lucas, stepping mere inches from his face. He hadn't liked this guy from the second he had laid eyes on him.

And the feeling was mutual. Even in his somewhat altered state of mind, Lucas still wanted to take this guy on. "It's nothing that concerns you," he spat at him. And he turned to try to go after the girls.

"I don't think so, Boozy," Dean told him, putting a hand on Lucas's chest to stop him from moving. "I suggest you forget they were ever here tonight."

"And I suggest you get your hands off me," Lucas warned him, his tone flat.

"Lucas, come on, let's just go," Peyton encouraged him, making hereslf known from where she had silently been watching in the shadows.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lucas responded as he jerked away from her touch as if it had burned him. "I'm about to beat this guy's ass," he slurred in his drunken state.

Dean laughed in the guys face. It was beyond obvious he was drunk, and in no way worth his time or effort. "No, no, listen to her. Why don't you just run home with your anorexic fiancé here? I hear that 's what you're good at," he challenged Lucas before turning away. After his earlier encounter at the bar, he had found Rachel and she had given him the rundown on this guy's back story. A story, I might add, that wasn't very pretty.

That was when Lucas lunged at Dean, knocking them both to the ground. The two began to tumble and pretty soon Dean had Lucas pinned to the ground. It wasn't hard considering Lucas's state of mind. Let's just say he had a severe handicap in the little battle.

The fight didn't last very long, and soon they were both being escorted from the building by security.

* * *

"Remind me again why going out tonight was a good idea?" Brooke asked her friend as they all rode home together from Tric. It was much too early for most of their liking but after the fight had gotten Dean tossed; they couldn't much do anything else.

Rachel just turned to Brooke and shot her a look. She had wanted nothing more than a fun night out. How was she to know that they would run into a drunk Lucas or that Dean has such a violent streak for that matter.

"That guy was a real winner, Brooke. I can see why you left his ass in the dust a long time ago," Dean told her sarcastically as he leaned around Rachel to look at the brunette.

"Oh, and about before, what I said at the bar—" Dean started, but Brooke cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," she waved him off. "I know you wouldn't have said anything if you knew. And besides, it seems like it is just in your nature to look out for people, even those you don't know very well," she added, looking from him to Rachel who she gave an approving smile.

Rachel smiled back and pulled her friend in for a quick hug. She was glad she seemed to approve of Dean; after all, he was the first guy in a long time she had actually let Brooke meet. For some reason, the others just hadn't been…worthy.

Brooke then turned her attention back to the window. Why did her life have to be such a freak-show? She felt like she was on the inside of some huge glass box—on display for everyone to see—and people just kept on with the poking and prodding. She was their favorite spectator sport.

"Don't worry about it," Nate turned around and placed a hand on her knee. "I know that guy is seriously messed up. None of what happened tonight was your fault."

Brooke gave him a sad smile and nodded her head. At least Nate wasn't mad at her, which was a plus considering the events that had occurred since he arrived in Tree Hill.

"Thanks," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before looking back outside. She just wasn't in the mood to talk right now. And no matter what everyone said, she couldn't help feeling all the events that were happening in her life were her fault.

* * *

So here's the next chapter...I'm still not completely happy with it, but I can't really edit it and be happy either. Sometimes, well most of the time, when I get a crazy idea in my head I have to go with it or I won't be satisfied. Idk, it's hard to explain, but let me know what you all thought of it...that is the most important thing. I will try to get back into the swing of things with updates now that I am married and not having to plan a wedding! :) Title from a song by Gavin DeGraw!


	16. Chapter 15: I Still

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

**_I Still_**

Brooke abruptly woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly calm and at peace. These were not the usual feelings she had after waking up after a night of not nearly enough sleep. She was glad Nate had offered to sleep in another room, because she wasn't sure what might have come out of her mouth last night, especially with the dream she had.

It wasn't that it had been a nightmare. It was just…_strange._

The whole dream started with Brooke, Olivia, and their friends; consisting of Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Nate; all playing soccer together in the park.

All of a sudden, Olivia ran off the field smiling and laughing. Even though her daughter seemed to be in a good mood, Brooke felt compelled to run after her. But her run wasn't driven by panic either, it was by happiness.

As she and Olivia ran, the surroundings seemed to disappear. Well, not so much disappear but fade into a bright light. And the more they ran, the further Olivia became in front of her.

When Olivia had almost disappeared from her sight, a brief moment of panic washed over her. But it was completely erased when she heard her daughter's voice cry out, "Daddy."

"There's my girl," she heard a man's voice say. He wasn't visible to her, but she would know his voice anywhere.

It was Lucas.

And surprisingly, she was totally at ease. Just hearing his voice, and Olivia's voice, brought total peace to her entire body. And she could feel herself smile. It was perfection.

But then the voices faded out, and she woke up rather quickly. But she didn't feel startled like you usually do after being aroused from a dream, she was serene.

And serenity is not something she would associate with Lucas Scott, at least not as of late. But maybe that was exactly the point; maybe she needed to reevaluate her feelings. I mean, dreams are windows to our inner subconscious, no?

* * *

"So you just attacked him?" Haley asked her best friend the next morning when she came over to check on him. After the bar fight the night before, she wanted to make sure Lucas had made it home in one piece and was doing alright.

Lucas rolled his head over to look at her. "I didn't _attack_ him. It was more like he was provoking me, and yes, I had a little bit to drink, so he pushed me over the edge."

"But what did he say that drove you to attack him?" Haley asked again. She still was not fully grasping the situation. All she had gotten from Dean and Rachel was Lucas was an ass and Brooke wasn't talking so she really had nothing to go on.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "He was just all in my face. And he was butting into situations that he had no business being in."

"Like what?" Haley wondered. Dean seemed like a pretty nice guy to her, though the fact that he had gotten into a fist-fight with her best friend was not moving him too high up her friend list.

"Screw it," Lucas thought. Last night through all the haze his mind was in, he had finally had a moment of clarity. "He was flirting with…with Brooke," he spat out, quickly averting his gaze from Haley's face so he didn't have to see her reaction.

"Lucas, no," Haley started, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Brooke is not your property. You let her walk away a long time ago an—" she was cut off by Lucas.

"And maybe that was a mistake," He spat out, looking up into Haley's face once more.

"Luke," she started once more. "You cannot do this to her. You cannot just rush back into her life and pull the rug out from under her when she is happy."

"I can't do what to her? Tell her how I feel and try to make things right. The way things are right now; this is not the way they should be. Things should be different now, with me, and her, and Olivia," He tried to explain.

Haley sighed. "Maybe it's not the way things should be, but it is the way they are. And Lucas, you have got to accept that. You can't just crash in and destroy their world."

"But Hales, don't you see. I am not doing that. I am righting a wrong that should have never been made in the first place. I am through sitting back and letting things happen to me. I am the master of my own fate," He said, speaking loudly and with conviction.

"I know you feel like you have been wronged, but so does Brooke. She's not the same happy-go-lucky girl she once was. She has changed, and frankly she is a little damaged," Haley said honestly.

"Haley, I know she has changed. But inside, she's the same Brooke she always way. I can feel it. She's opened up to me. And in the little time she has been here, I can feel it. That connect we had…it never died," he tried to tell her, becoming frustrated that his friend wasn't automatically taking his side. But he understood, she was stuck in the middle—trying to protect one friend while still trying to be supportive of the other.

"Are you sure that connection you're feeling is not just because of Olivia?" Haley asked him, trying to be rational. I mean, someone had to bring some light to the situation.

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel connected to Olivia, I do. And that connection is unbelievable. I never told anyone this, but while Brooke was gone, I felt I had lost part of myself. It was a part I tried to fill, and I misguidedly did it with Peyton. But I never felt completely whole. Then she comes back and it was as if I was myself again. And everything made sense," he spoke. "I know I am probably making no sense right now though, going on and on like this, but it is unexplainable."

Haley squeezed her friend's hand, giving him her support, "No, Luke, I understand. That is how I felt with Nathan. I mean, people thought we were crazy getting married in high school, after we had only been dating for a few months. But Look at us now, years later and we're still going strong. You can't fight your heart. When it's right you just know, whether or not it makes sense."

"The heart has reasons that reason cannot know," Lucas quoted, remembering another time he had used that same quote to describe his feelings for Brooke. "It's Pascal. And somehow Brooke always brings me back to this quote. She just does things to me that I can't even fathom."

Haley let out a chuckle as she began to speak, "All right there, I don't need to hear all the gory details."

Lucas laughed too. "But I mean, this is crazy right?" He asked, starting to doubt the reality of the situation. "I mean, there is no way she's feeling the same thing. There's not a chance in hell that we could ever be together again, is there? We've been through too much."

"I've seen couples who've been through a lot less give up quicker than either of you did. You're never going to know unless you tell her," Haley said wisely.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. I feel like I've caused her so much pain," Lucas reasoned, now trying to talking himself out of his feelings.

"Lucas, that pain was caused by Peyton. Sure, the being away from you was painful for her, but it was for you too. And I think now that Brooke knows the truth she has been letting it go. I mean, she has been talking to you, hasn't she?" Haley questioned, hoping he would grasp her point.

"Yeah, I guess," he reluctantly admitted, kicking his foot into the table where the two were sitting.

"Good, then just talk to her," she instructed. "But promise me one thing," she said, looking into her friend's eyes.

"Yeah, anything," Lucas said, encouraging Haley to continue.

"Promise me that no matter how Brooke feels, and no matter what she decides, that you will respect her decision," she said, her stern motherly glare masking her features.

"I promise," Lucas smiled. After all, he wanted Brooke to be happy. And if by some chance being a family with him and Olivia would do that, then he wanted to let her know that she had that option.

* * *

"So it's our last day in Tree Hill," Rachel practically sang. "What are we going to do to make it special?" She asked Brooke as the two of them laid in lounge chairs watching Jamie and Olivia swim in the pool with Nathan and Nate.

Brooke rolled her head over to look at her all too bubbly friend, "You're really excited about going home, aren't you?" She asked, somewhat surprised because of how Rachel had become so friendly with Dean.

"You have no idea," Rachel admitted, practically breathing a sigh of relief. "Just to get back to civilization, you know. I feel like we are living under a rock when we're here."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her friend's dramatic and exaggerated words. "You are so insane," she told her. "It is just peaceful here. You can actually hear yourself think."

"Yeah, and that's something some of us don't really like doing," Rachel told her. "I like the hustle and bustle, getting wrapped up in other people and their twisted lives. There no one cares if I go out table dancing, but here it would be front page news."

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. I do like being somewhat anonymous at home. But I mean, it is a nice change to be surrounded by people who care about you," Brooke told her. And it was true. She loved her home in California, but if she was completely honest with herself, she loved her old home in Tree Hill more. "So what about you and Dean?" She asked, curious to see what her friend's answer would be.

"What about us?" Rachel practically scoffed. This was an indicator she did not want to approach the topic. And from the way the redhead had been talking, Brooke could tell Rachel was in deeper than she had ever been.

"You know," Brooke began. "What is going to happen with the two of you when we leave? I mean, you have gotten so close, and he seems like a really great guy Rach."

"Yeah, I guess he's okay," Rachel tried to act nonchalant about the whole situation. "But we both knew this wasn't a permanent thing. He lives in Charlotte where he plays basketball, and I have a life in LA with you and Olivia. There is just too much standing in our way."

"Well don't let it," Brooke practically interrupted. "What do you always tell me, 'that I deserve to be happy', right? Well you deserve to be happy too," she explained. "You have put your life on hold for too long for me, and I won't be that selfish girl who allows you to do it anymore."

"Brooke, it's not like that. I want to help you and Olivia, you guys are my family," Rachel said, looking Brooke straight in the face.

"And you will always be a part of our family. You will never get rid of us, no matter how hard you try. But I have seen a special spark between you and Dean, just don't give it up because you feel you have something tying you to California. Me and Olivia, we want you with us, we do, but we also want Auntie Rachie to be happy. So just agree with me, that you won't shut down this relationship because of the distance factor or because of us, or because you're scared," she said, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"Fine," Rachel snapped, jerking her hand back from Brooke in a playful manner. "Besides, he is pretty hot, it would be a shame to let him get away," she added with a laugh to lighten the uncomfortably serious mood.

Brooke did the same thing. "Oh Rach," she said. "Don't ever change."

* * *

"So this is some way to be spending your last day here," Haley teased her friends as she walked onto her back patio. Her friends were lying in lounge chairs, Brooke's face in a magazine and Rachel looking relatively asleep with her iPod in. "Isn't this like all they do in California anyway?" She asked them.

Brooke laid down her magazine and looked up at her with a smile. "No, sometimes we go shopping and ride around in our convertibles with our hair blowing in the wind."

Haley laughed at Brooke's quick wit. "So what's the deal with Rachel?" She asked, gesturing towards the redhead who seemed to be completely knocked out.

Brooke turned from Haley to Rachel, then back to Haley and shrugged. "Who knows? I guess she can't deal with everything. Sleep is an escape."

"Sounds like you know a thing or two about escape mechanisms," Haley noted, taking a seat at the foot of the chair Brooke was occupying.

Brooke curled up her legs to give her friend more room and nodded in agreement. "That I did. But not anymore," she admitted. "If there is anything this trip has taught me, it is that I need to grow up and let go of the past. Everyone, especially me, makes mistakes and I am no one to judge."

"Well, look at you, Brooke Davis, being all forgiving and insightful," Haley complimented. "I'm proud."

"Besides," Brooke shrugged, bringing the subject back to the previous one. "I have found my dreams aren't so much of an escape as of late."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked growing concerned.

"It's nothing really," Brooke tried to brush her worry off. "It's just that I seem to be confronted with my reality in my dreams, not escape from it."

"Well that's how it is sometimes," Haley explained to her, trying to rationalize the situation with what little information she had. "Sometimes our dreams show us the things we can't see on our own. We get to see our actual 'dreams.' It's like a window into our souls or something."

Brooke backed away and tried to laugh off Haley's explanation. "Thanks for that psycho-analysis," she teased. "It's good to know that you learned something in college."

"Hey, don't make fun," Haley said, pushing her friend in the leg.

"I'm not, I'm not," Brooke reassured her. "I admire you for doing it, with Jamie and Nathan. You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Haley smiled, "Well I think you're pretty amazing too. You've raised Olivia into a beautifully smart little girl."

"I appreciate that, Hales," Brooke smiled. "But I still feel like I've held her back in some ways. I know she hasn't missed out on any amount of love, but she needs a male influence in her life. And that's something I can't give her."

"I think you can," Haley said, standing from her chair. "You just need to be open to it," she added, to which Brooke smiled knowingly to herself. "Now, I'm going to go make dinner for you guys."

"What? Haley, you don't have to do that," Brooke told her, dropping her arms to her side.

"Yes I do. This is your last night here, and you guys deserve a proper sendoff," she said. "I hope you won't mind that I invited some people."

Brooke shook her head from side to side. "No, that sounds perfect," she said, as she watched Haley walk off and laid back into the lounge chair.

* * *

Hours later a small group had gathered at the already overly-full Naley household. Mouth, Lucas, and Skills had come to join Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Dean as they said goodbye to Brooke, Olivia, Rachel, and Nate.

"Everything smells great, Haley," Nate complimented as he came down to join the guests in the living room. "Brooke and Rachel said they'd be down in a minute."

"That sounds about right," Haley shrugged. "They never could do anything quickly, and getting ready would definitely be at the top of that list."

This caused a laugh from everyone in the room, everyone except the brunette who had just entered.

"I resent that," Brooke said, having heard Haley's comment. "Rachel is the one who takes an eternity to get ready if you have to know."

"Sure," Nathan chimed in. "You forget some of us here have known you your entire life," he said, gesturing to himself, Lucas, Mouth, and Skills. "And some of us remember just how long it used to take you to get ready for parties after the basketball games."

Brooke slightly blushed but quickly regained her composure. "Oh please, I was just giving you all time to shower so that you didn't stink."

"Mommy, mommy," Olivia sang, running up to her mother. "Can we play a game please?" She asked, looking up at Brooke, her big blue eyes shining.

"Sure Livvie," Brooke smiled down at her. "What do you want to play?"

Olivia put her finger up to her cheek as if she really had to contemplate the game she wanted to play. "Hmmm, how 'bout we play hide-n-seek. Everybody!" She shrieked as she jumped up and down.

Brooke laughed, "Alright, settle down, Little Miss. I don't know if everyone wants to play," she told them.

"I'll play," Nate announced. "I wouldn't miss a game with my two favorite girls."

"Yay, Natie!" Olivia cheered, flinging her tiny arms into the air.

Lucas stood up and walked over to the others. "I'll play too," he said, eager to have whatever time he could to spend with his daughter.

"Lukie, yay, yay!" Olivia screamed, bounding over to him and hitting him on the butt.

"Olivia," Brooke scolded. "No one is going to be playing anything if you keep hitting people. You need to calm down."

"Sorry, Mommy," she apologized bashfully. "I be's good."

"Good," Brooke nodded, "Because I'm sooo going to win this game."

"I don't think so," Mouth chimed in. "I was hide and go seek champion at summer camp for four straight years. And Skills, well, have you ever met anyone sneakier than he is?"

"Hey, I resent that, Dawg," Skills said as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Soon, everyone except Rachel, Dean, and Haley had agreed to play Olivia's game. The party-poopers claimed they had to watch the food and get the table set up. But the others descended on the yard, eagerly ready to play.

Nate had volunteered to help Olivia count and hunt for people, so while they counted, all the others dispersed across the backyard to try and find places to hide.

Brooke ran back to the tree line at the back of the property. She then situated herself behind a row of bushes, somewhere she knew she wouldn't be quickly found. Boy was she wrong.

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas asked her, creeping up beside her behind the wall of shrubbery.

Brooke looked at Lucas, a little confused. He didn't look like himself; he had a somewhat nervous look in his eye. "Yeah, I guess," she answered him. "We're kind of in the middle of a game that requires us to be quiet so I'm going to have to say you're timing isn't the greatest," she added with a giggle.

Lucas chuckled along with her. In reality she was right, but he knew there was not really going to be a real time to tell her this, plus this was probably going to be the only time he was able to get her alone with Nate swarming like a hawk.

"So what's going on?" Brooke prompted him after he had been silent for some time.

Lucas cleared his throat. He wasn't really sure where to begin so he just thought, 'what the hell, better to get it out then leave things unspoken and wonder what might have been.' "Well," he began as he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now. But I feel like I need to tell you what's going on with me before I let you slip away like you did all those years ago."

In his pause Brooke began to speak, she knew what was coming. "Lucas, don't," she pleaded with him, her eyes speaking far louder than her words.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," He started once more. "But I never should have let you just walk out of my life all those years ago. I know it, and I know deep down you know it too. It shouldn't be like this. We should be together. We should all be a family, you, me and Olivia."

"Lucas, stop," she begged once more. "This is the way things are now. We can't just change the past. We can't rewind time like nothing has happened. Real life doesn't work like that. It…it just can't."

"But why not?" He asked her, why did this simple request have to be so damn complicated. "Brooke I still care about you. Even with all the time you were away and I was with Peyton, there was always this void in my heart. And I never knew what it was until you came back here. It was the first time in a long time I felt complete. And now, finding out about Olivia, it just reinforces what my instincts have been screaming at me since I first met you. That I'm the guy for you."

"No," Brooke breathed her voice barely a whisper as the tears ran down her face. "How can you say that to me, now after everything that has happened? I'm sorry, Luke, but I can't do this right now," she told him quietly as she stood up and ran from the bushes towards the house.

"Brooke, wait," Lucas called after her, standing up from where they had been hiding as well.

"Found ya, Mommy," Olivia called as she pointed to her mother who was running towards her.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nate asked, his voice full of concern as Brooke approached.

But she just ran past them both. She couldn't deal with this bombardment of information right now. She couldn't be around Nate and be feeling conflicted about Lucas, or vice versa. She needed to be alone; she needed time to process what she had just heard.

* * *

"Brooke, our flight leaves in an hour and a half. Are you almost ready?" Rachel called through the door of her friend's room.

Brooke had been surprisingly absent from the little going away party for the majority of the night. She has barricaded herself in her room, claiming she felt sick with a migraine and just wanted to sleep and be in the dark. The only person she had talked to had been Rachel and Olivia, when she came up to get ready for bed.

Brooke slowly walked over to the wooden door and opened it. "Yeah, I'm almost ready," she told Rachel. "Just give me a few minutes."

The red head took in her friend's puffy, red eyes and knew there had to be more to the situation than what the brunette was letting on. "So what's really going on with you, Brooke," Rachel asked, not one to ever beat around the bush.

"Nothing's going on, I'm fine," Brooke quickly lied as she threw the rest of the toiletries into a suitcase.

Rachel walked over and stood right in front of her friend, face to face. "You forget you can't lie to me, don't you," Rachel told her, taking her friend's hands in her own. "So tell me, what is going on?"

Brooke looked at Rachel; she couldn't rehash this, not now. She couldn't deal. After she had been up all night last night pouring over the facts, her rational thoughts and all her rational feelings. Absolutely nothing made sense. It seemed that nothing could ever be the way she planned. And every time she was comfortable someone just had to slip the rug right out from under her.

"Brooke, what is it?" She prodded once more after her friend's extreme moment of silence.

Brooke sucked in the emotions that were threatening to spill over and put on a brave face. "It's nothing," she quickly dismissed Rachel's concern. "I just don't know how I managed to convince myself that coming here and leaving again would be some simple thing…because it's so not."

"I know, honey," Rachel tried to soothe her. "I don't really want to leave either but we have to get back to our lives."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. If she could just get home, all of these conflicting feelings would go away, and she would be able to go back to her life as it was, right?

* * *

After tons of tears and heartfelt goodbyes, the little group was finally on their way back to L.A. Rachel, Brooke, and Olivia were all sitting together in one row of seats, while Nate, having booked his flight separately, was in a totally different section.

Olivia looked somberly out the window, seeming somewhat distracted. This was a totally uncharacteristic-like behavior for the bubbly little girl, and one that did not escape her mother's notice.

"Are you okay, Livvie-love?" Brooke asked her baby as she stroked her light blonde hair.

Olivia turned and looked at Brooke. "I not want leave there, Mommy. I miss my friends," she told her, her voice matching her pouty face.

Brooke wrapped the little girl in a hug. She hated that she had done this to her, to herself. Everything would have been so much simpler if she would have stayed in California and let yet another chance to visit Tree Hill pass her by again. Damn that Lucas Scott and the power he still held over her.

Brooke looked down at Olivia after a moment of silence. "It will be okay sweetness. When we get back, you, me, Aunt Rachel, and Nate can all have a pizza party," she said, trying to raise her daughter's spirits. Not like she actually wanted to have a pizza party, but when you're a parent you have to make sacrifices.

"But what about Jamie and Haley and Lukie?" Olivia asked. "I wanna have a party with them too. They are my friends too," she said, now beginning to sob. Thus evoking looks from everyone around them on the plane.

Brooke felt bad for the other passengers for a second, but only one before she turned her sole focus on her little girl, not caring what anyone else thought. "I know, baby. They are my friends too. But we have to go back home, Mommy has to go to work. And they have to stay in Tree Hill that is there home."

"Why can't that be my home too?" Olivia asked between sobs. She was never one to get too emotional about things, but now the waterworks were free flowing.

"It just can't honey," Brooke tried to explain, but how can you even begin to rationalize something like this with a three year-old. "We can go back and visit sometime, and we can invite Haley and Jamie out here," she suggested, trying to quiet the little girl's tears.

"And what about Lukie too?" Olivia asked, wiping a hand across both her eyes.

"I'm sure Lucas would love to come see you," Brooke said, smiling down at the little girl as Olivia nuzzled into her, her sobs subsiding into labored breathing, and finally sleep.

The rest of the plane ride, Brooke thought about what she had to do, for Olivia. She had to tell her the truth about Lucas. It didn't matter who thought she was doing the wrong thing by telling her, it didn't even matter if she was unsure about the timing. All the mattered was that she did what she thought was best for her little girl. That is what she had always done in the past. Why should she let her selfish feelings get in the way now? She couldn't, she wouldn't, be that person to Olivia.

* * *

**So here is the next installment! I am sooo sorry it took me so long! I have been incredibly busy, but I actually have some down time now and guess what? I finished this story today! So yay!! I am excited...I hate to see this one end, but now I can focus my energy on my new one, an OTH/GG crossover, and my neverending story "Remember Tonight" :) So there is like one more chapter after this, but it is a pretty long one! Just letting you guys know ahead of time. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing...I really hope you liked the chapter! Let me know either way!** **Title of the song is from Backstreet Boys.**

Audra


	17. Epilogue: The Heart Brings You Back

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**_The Heart Brings You Back_**

Brooke and her little family had been back in L.A. for two weeks and they were slowly starting to settle back into a routine. Brooke had returned to work, hesitantly, but she was still there nonetheless. And Nate was there to help her readjust. Rachel was starting her cosmetology school program, and actually still seeing Dean. She had already flown back to Charlotte once to visit with him. And Olivia was turning back into the happy girl she always was, especially now since she got to call back to Tree Hill and talk to Jamie whenever she wanted.

There was just one thing that was still bothering Brooke, the little matter of telling Olivia about her father. She had been putting it off and putting it off, always telling herself it wasn't the right time. But finally that excuse was seemingly to wear itself out, as she figured there would never be a right time, and if she kept stalling she would end up doing so forever. And this wouldn't be fair to her daughter, or to Lucas. So tonight, she was planning on a mother-daughter dinner and a heart-to-heart…well, as close to a heart-to-heart as you can actually have with a three year-old.

Brooke got home from work later that day, and decided to tell Rachel her plans, planning on receiving a totally tongue-lashing on how this was not what she should be doing. But she was met with a surprising response.

"I agree, I totally think you should tell her," Rachel said, taking another bite of the piece of celery she was munching on.

"You what?" Brooke asked, shocked. "I thought you would be trying to talk me out of this, like Nate was."

"And there's your problem," Rachel said, pointing the celery stick at her friend. "Thinking," she joked.

"Haha," Brooke pretended to laugh. "I'm serious Rachel."

"And so am I," Rachel countered. "Trust me. As someone who has been here beside you through this whole thing, I think it is the right thing to do for not only Olivia, but for yourself."

"Me? What's right for me has nothing at all to do with the situation," Brooke argued. "This is all for Olivia."

Rachel raised her eyebrows skeptically at her friend. "And if you actually believe that you are seriously naïve. It has so much to do with you. And the moment you tell her your life is going to completely change."

"I know that," Brooke told her. "I know things will be different and Olivia will want to see her father, just like he already wants to see her. The only thing I'll have to get used to is having some time away from my baby, which trust me, I think is going to be the hardest part."

"Are you sure the hardest part is not going to be coping with having your seriously-still-hung-up-on-you ex back in your life?" Rachel asked. "Because you know the moment you tell her, he's not only in her life, but yours too."

Brooke just looked at Rachel; man this girl could make a freaking fortune off of reading her mind. Brooke was of course worried about all the things she was mentioning, but she was more worried about dealing with Nate in the situation than Lucas.

"I'm sure," Brooke answered her confidently. Sure she had things she was worried about, and she hadn't totally worked out all the kinks in the arrangement, but it was going to work, it had to. "I emailed Lucas and told him, so I'm really going through with it this time. And he said he would be on the first plane out tomorrow to come see Olivia and try to smooth anything out if need be."

"Okay," Rachel told her, walking over and giving Brooke a hug. "I think you're doing the right thing, Brookie. You'll see," she added once they pulled away.

"Thanks, I need your support," Brooke answered with a big smile.

"I know. Call me later and let me know how it all goes," Rachel said. "Oh and I laid the ground turkey out like you wanted, it's in the sink."

"You're the best Rach," Brooke called as her friend grabbed the doorknob.

"I know," Rachel called over her should before exiting the apartment.

* * *

"So are you enjoying your supper?" Brooke asked as she watched Olivia chomp down on her spaghetti. It was one of the little girl's favorite meals.

"Yep, its soooo good, Mommy," Olivia told her, taking another big bite.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Brooke smiled, watching her daughter make a mess all over her face. 'It's now or never,' Brooke thought before she opened her mouth to speak once more. This didn't exactly seem like the ideal time to tell Olivia this news, but in all reality, if she kept using that excuse there never would be. "Hey baby, you like Lucas a lot, right," she asked her, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

"Yes, Mommy," Olivia answered, "I loves Lukie," she said with her eyes sparkling.

"Well what if I told you that you could see a lot more of Lucas, whenever you wanted?" Brooke asked, hoping to get a positive reaction.

"Yay!" Olivia screamed and flung spaghetti sauce and noodles on the floor in excitement. "Is we gonna go back to where Lukie lives?" She asked.

"Maybe you will sometime, baby," Brooke said.

"But what about you Mommy?" She asked, her little voice getting quieter. "I no wanna go without you."

"Okay, well how about he comes here then?" Brooke asked, hoping to stop the tantrum she could sense was brewing.

"That is better," Olivia nodded her little head.

"Liv, you know Lucas loves you, right?" Brooke asked the little girl, waiting to hear her honest response.

"Yeah Mommy, I knows," Olivia told her as if it were obvious.

"Okay, because he does. And when Lucas comes to visit, you don't have to call him just Lukie if you don't want to," she said, speaking slowly.

"But I likes Lukie," Olivia told her.

"Well okay," Brooke answered. "But I thought if you wanted to, you could call him Daddy," she said, trying not to let her voice falter on the last word because it wanted to so badly.

"Daddy?" Olivia asked curiously, "But I not have a daddy, I just have my one mommy."

"Baby," Brooke started, scooting around the table to take Olivia's tiny hand. "Lucas is your father. And he's really excited to be your daddy, if you'll have him."

Olivia looked puzzled for a moment, but then her face lit up into a big smile. "I has a mommy and a daddy now! Just like Jamie," she said, her voice sounding exciting.

"That's right. You have a Mommy and a Daddy who both love you very much," Brooke said, "And Lucas is going to come visit you tomorrow, so you can tell him how excited you are then."

"Okay. I's gonna tell him I loves him too. And I's glad I has a daddy," Olivia said, running over and hugging Brooke.

"I'm sure that will make him very happy," Brooke told her, giving Olivia a big kiss on top of her head. "I love you Livvie," she added, "But now we have got to clean your face."

As Brooke picked the little girl up from the table, Olivia said, "I loves you too Mommy." Then she buried her pasta covered face in her mom's hair.

* * *

In the three months since Brooke had told Olivia about Lucas, things had been going surprisingly well. There were tons of new adjustments for everyone. Lucas had come to stay in L.A. and was currently looking for a place to move, so he could see Olivia more and make things easier for both Brooke and himself. He hated to leave Tree Hill, but in the end, his heart was calling him to be with his family. Brooke had to adjust to time away from Olivia, which wasn't always easy, along with juggling Nate and the seemingly jealous feelings he had towards Lucas. Also, Rachel had decided to split time between L.A. and Charlotte, what with her new love with Dean blossoming and her trusting Lucas to look after her girls, she finally took Brooke's advice to follow her heart.

Olivia, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. The resilient girl her mother knew her to be totally shined through, and she was going through life as happy as a clam as if nothing had happened. She enjoyed having a mother and a father…more people to love and play with. She missed her Aunt Rachel, but she was going to be okay. She was a strong little girl, the best characteristics of both of her parents combined.

"So here she is, 5:45 as promised," Lucas said as he walked into Brooke's place to deliver Olivia.

Brooke smiled at him, "Thanks Luke," she said, then bent down to her daughter, "How was your day, Livvie?"

"It was great, Mommy," she answered her. "Daddy took me to the beach, and we even gots some ice cream!"

"Well that sounds like fun," Brooke told her, hugging the little girl to her chest tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You should come next time, Mommy," Olivia suggested as she pulled away. "Right Daddy," she added, turning to Lucas.

"Right," he said with a smile, looking from Olivia's eyes to Brooke's. "We'd love to have you tag along sometime."

Brooke blushed slightly at the invitation, even though she knew it as innocent, still there was just something about Lucas that did that to her. "We'll see," she answered both of them. "It's just hard for me to get off with work and everything. Not all of us can be freelance writers," she teased standing up once more.

"This is true," Lucas agreed, pointing a finger at her. "But I better take off. I guess you two have big plans tonight," he commented more than asked.

"No, no, nothing too important," Brooke answered, watching as Olivia sat down in the living room with the picture she had been working on earlier that morning. "Nate's taking us to dinner, that's all."

Lucas fought back the urge to say something he'd regret. He wasn't very fond of Nate, and whenever he said something to Brooke it usually didn't end well. It wasn't that he didn't treat the girls well, it was just that they weren't his girls to take care of…at least not the way Lucas saw it.

"Oh, well that will be fun," he said, trying not to kill the conversation or sound too sarcastic.

"Lucas," Brooke breathed. "It will be. I don't see what you have against Nate; if you would spend some time with him you would see that he's really a good guy."

"I'm sure he is," Lucas answered. "I know you wouldn't be with him and let him be around Liv if he wasn't."

"Thank you," Brooke said with a smile. "I appreciate that. Now I had better go and get ready, he should be here any minute."

"Alright, I need to go pick up the food I ordered anyway," Lucas told her. "But for the record, you don't need to fix up. You always look amazing," he said as he left the apartment, leaving Brooke with her mouth hanging.

* * *

After her dinner with Nate, Brooke rushed home to put Olivia to bed. It was way past her bedtime and the little girl had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. Not only did she want to get Olivia to bed, but she also needed to talk to Rachel.

She tucked Olivia in, making sure to kiss her little angel goodnight, before she raced back into her room to dial Rachel's number.

"Hello," a groggy sounding man answered on the third ring.

"Rachel?" She questioned, not quite sure that was who was on the other end of the phone.

"Nah, sweetheart, it's Dean," he answered, sounding more awake. "Let me go find her."

After a few minutes of shuffling, Brooke heard her friend's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Brookie, what's going on?" Rachel asked, her voice laced with concern. "Is everything alright with Liv?"

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke quickly answered her. "Everything's fine. I just needed to talk to you."

"Awwww," Rachel said, her voice getting super squeaky. "How sweet are you?!"

"Rach, I'm serious," Brooke told her. "I am having some seriously conflicting feelings going on right now and I need you to help me sort them out. You know you are like my counselor."

"This is true," Rachel agreed. "So spill Missy, tell me everything that is going on."

Brooke took a deep breath and then began to speak, "Okay, well, ever since Lucas moved out here, he has been coming around a lot and spending a lot of time with Olivia, right?"

"Right," Rachel echoed. She had a feeling about where this was going but she decided to let Brooke go through her long process of telling her before she interjected her comments. She had learned it was usually better when you let someone come to their own conclusions.

"Well and we've been getting along really well, what with sharing responsibility for Olivia and splitting time with her," she said, still easing into her dilemma.

"Yeah, and," Rachel prodded, she was trying to be patient but Brooke really knew how to draw out a story.

"And all along the way he is always making these little comments. Comments that should mean nothing, but because they are coming from him, and the way he says them, they totally make me think he is not over the idea of us," she finally said.

"And how do you feel about that?" The redhead asked her, sounding very sophisticated.

"I-I don't know," Brooke stammered out. "I mean, I am fine with trying to be his friend. But I just don't think I can do that with Lucas. We have so much history there so much that has been said and is still unsaid. And then…" She let her voice trail off.

"And then what?" Rachel questioned again.

"And then there's Nate," Brooke sighed. "And I really care about him, I do. But like tonight, when we were at dinner, all I could think about was the things Lucas said to me when he dropped Olivia off. And how his eyes were the exact color of the blue raspberry sorbet that was for dessert, and—"

Now Rachel cut her off. "Whoa, Brookie, slow down. Sounds like you are finally catching up with the rest of the planet and realizing that you never got over Mr. Lucas Scott."

"What?" Brooke asked with a defensive laugh. "That's crazy. I mean, it has to be the fact that I am just seeing him so much, right?"

"Or the fact that you are in l-o-v-e with him," Rachel teased with a giggle.

"Rachel," Brooke snapped.

"No in all seriousness, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe when you went back to Tree Hill and Lucas made that little revelation to you, that all the feelings you have been burying so deep inside you didn't even think they still existed came back to the surface?" She asked her friend. "Why do you think the thought of him always made you so upset in the past? I'll tell you, because he wasn't just some guy you could let go of. He was the guy, Brooke. And you may hang up on me for saying this, but I think he still is."

Brooke flopped back onto her bed, taking in Rachel's words. "But how can he be, Rachel? We've been through way too much. There is no way to fix everything that has been broken between us. It's—it's just too much. It can't be like it was before."

"No, it's not," Rachel plainly told her. "Don't you see? You can't go and change the past. You can only move forward. And maybe it won't be like it was before, but you two are different people now. And it can be better."

"But, but what if I am just reading too much into everything. And what if his feelings are nothing but platonic?" She asked Rachel, gulping down the worry that was building in her throat.

"Trust me, you're not," Rachel told her. "You want to know a secret? Haley told me the other day that when Lucas moved out there it wasn't just to be with Olivia, it was to be with you too. He told her he wanted to get his girls back, and give them the family they deserved."

Brooke just sat there, silently processing all that Rachel was telling her. All this time everything she wanted was right in front of her face, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Brooke, you still there?" Rachel asked, after a long pause drifted through the phone.

"Yeah," she answered her. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I have some things to take care of. Thanks for helping me work through all this," she added.

"You're welcome, Brooke. It's what friends are for," Rachel said, smiling into the phone.

"Well you're the best one I could ever ask for," Brooke said. "Now I've got to go call Nate. I'll talk to you tomorrow though."

"Sounds good, Bye Brookie," Rachel said then hung up the phone.

Broke did the same, laying the receiver next to her on the pillow as she bounded up to go check on Olivia. She could have sworn she heard her moving around while she was on the phone, but she dismissed the noise as she had really wanted to discuss her mix of emotions with Rachel.

Maybe she should have rethought the whole dismissing noises, because as soon as she full opened her door which had previously been cracked, she came face to face with Nate Archibald.

"Nate, what are—how long have you been here?" Brooke asked, the million questions that were running through her mind coming out a jumble.

"Just a little while," he told her. "You left this in the car," he said, holding up Brooke's purse. "I thought you might need it before tomorrow so I was just going to run it by."

"Well, thanks," Brooke told him as she took her clutch from his hand. "Nate, I'm not sure what you heard, but I think I owe you an explanation," Brooke started, she knew this was going to be one of the hardest conversations she ever had, but it was time. It was only fair.

"I think I heard plenty," Nate told her, his voice coming out calm and even. "And I just want to let you know, I'm not mad at you. Ever since we first started this relationship, I always knew there was unfinished business between you and Lucas. I guess I never thought he'd show up in your life again, though."

"Neither did I," Brooke said, her voice pleading. She felt awful for the way things were playing out with Nate.

"But he did," Nate started once more. "And I saw the spark between you two when you were together, but because I love you Brooke, and because I was selfish, I chose to ignore it. But that wasn't right. And I fought so hard to hold on to you, even doing some things I would never see myself doing. I just want to say, it was wrong of me to hold you back and try to keep you for myself, so now, I'm letting you go."

And with those words, tears began to fall down Brooke's face. She knew ending things with Nate was for the best, but that didn't make losing him hurt any less. "Thank you," Brooke forced out between sobs as she clung tightly to Nate's frame.

"No, thank you," Nate told her, as he brushed the hair back from her face. "For letting me be a part of yours and Olivia's lives. And if that Lucas cat ever hurts either one of you again, you pick up the phone and I'll be there to kick his ass in two seconds flat," he added with a chuckle.

A laugh was forced out between Brookes cries as well. "You're a great guy, Nate Archibald, and you're going to make some lucky girl very happy someday."

"Just not you," he added sadly, as Brooke shook her head in response. "I think I better go," he told her. "I'll be seeing you." And he kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Bye," Brooke whispered, trying to keep any more tears that might rush out contained as she watched him go.

* * *

The next morning Brooke called into work sick, she wasn't ready to go back to a place where she would be unable to avoid Nate. That just wasn't something she wanted to deal with just yet. She was fully prepared to have a late brunch with Olivia after they slept in. That was until she heard the doorbell.

Still half delirious from crying throughout the entire night, Brooke rolled off her bed, making sure not to wake Olivia, and rushed out of her room. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she did know it was way too early for someone to be ringing the doorbell.

"I'm coming," she quietly called when she reached the door to open it. The last thing she needed was someone ringing the doorbell, then Olivia would never go back to sleep.

"Brooke, why aren't you dressed for work?" Lucas asked as Brooke pulled the door open to reveal the ragged t-shirt she was wearing.

She knew she had forgotten something, and that was to call Lucas and tell him he didn't need to watch Olivia today. "Ummm, I'm not going in today," she said, not wanting to rehash the whole Nate-breakup right now.

"Oh," Lucas said, stepping back against the kitchen counter. "Well are you doing alright?" He asked her, taking in her red-rimmed eyes and disheveled hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke said, waving him off with her hand. "I just wanted to take a day to rest with Olivia. I just needed to be with her today if that is alright. I know I promised it was your time, and—"

"Brooke, its fine," he cut her off. "I understand. You seem like you're dealing with some stuff you're not quite ready to talk about. So take her, I can see her tomorrow. But just know, when you are ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen," he said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Luke," she told him, hugging him tighter.

"Anything for you," he responded as they pulled apart. "I'm going to take off now. But you know my number, so just call if you or Liv need anything."

"I will," Brooke promised, turning to walk to her room as Lucas opened the door.

"And Brooke," He said, turning and looking back at her, causing her to do the same.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"You look good in my shirt," he told her with a smile then he closed the door behind her. And once again he left Brooke Davis completely floored.

* * *

About a week later, Brooke was settled into her new routine with work, home, and Olivia. Of course she had told Olivia about Nate and why he hadn't been coming around, and Olivia was sad at first, but she quickly bounced back with all the love her parents showered her with. And over the course of time since the breakup, Olivia had also told Lucas about it, and he was there to comfort Brooke as well.

Brooke was determined to take Rachel's advice and move forward. She had to stop living in the past. And she had to stop being so skeptical. Just because you didn't see families reunite after years apart every day, didn't mean it couldn't happen. She needed to start thinking that maybe, she might be the exception and not the rule.

"So are my two favorite girls ready to go?" Lucas asked as he came into Brooke's apartment.

"I'm ready Daddy," Olivia called running over to him and clinging to his leg. "Mommy is taking a long time. But she looks extra pretty though," Olivia told him with a smile.

"I bet she does," Lucas told her, pulling the little girl off his leg and up into his arms. "Brooke, come on or we're going to miss the dolphin show," he teased her.

"We're not going to miss anything," Brooke argued as she emerged from the back of the apartment. Olivia had been right, she did look beautiful dressed in a red sundress and her hair pulled up in a loose side ponytail.

"Brooke, you look…" Lucas let his words trail off, taken completely in by her natural beauty.

"You looks really pretty Mommy," Olivia finished for him, jumping from Lucas's arms onto her mom.

"Thanks," she said with a big smile. "You two don't look too bad yourselves. Now we better go before we miss the dolphins and Dad starts crying or something," She added with a laugh.

Olivia laughed at her mom's words. "Yeah, we no want him to cry like a baby," she giggled.

"Haha , you girls are hysterical," Lucas said sarcastically before opening the door for the three of them. "Now hurry and go get in the car you goofs."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been at the aquarium with Olivia for hours, and they were now sitting outside, eating some ice cream watching while Olivia played on the playground right outside of the aquarium area. They had had an eventful day thus far, and Olivia showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

After a few minutes of watching their daughter in silence, Brooke turned to Lucas. He was staring at Olivia so intensely; you could just see the love and pride radiating from his eyes as she made it to the top of the monkey bars.

"So I wanted to thank you," Brooke began, causing Lucas's blue eyes to turn her way.

"Thank me? For what?" Lucas asked her, giving her a soft smile.

"For everything you've done for us. For today, for taking care of Olivia and checking up on me. You've done so much. You gave up your whole life in Tree Hill to move out here with me and Olivia."

"Like I said before, anything for you, Brooke Davis," he told her as he grabbed her free hand and squeezed it. "And besides, don't you know that wherever my family is, that is where my home is."

"And I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you've done," she told him, her eyes locking on his. "And I also wanted to answer the question you asked me one of the first nights that I was back in Tree Hill. Yes, I do think we chose the right paths, because in the end, after all the trials and all the heartbreak, it still lead me back to you," she told him, her voice starting to crack with emotion as a big dimpled smile formed on her face.

Lucas's face turned into a smile that would rival hers in happiness. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I love you, pretty girl. I always have."

"And I love you too, Lucas Scott," she admitted. "It's been hard for me to see at times, but the truth was it has always been there and I know it always will be."

And before she could say another word, she was silenced by Lucas's lips crashing into hers. A long awaited release that had been a long time coming.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"I'm so glad you too are back for good," Haley said as she helped Brooke unpack the boxes of dishes that were covering her empty kitchen.

"Me too," Brooke said with a smile. "And I know Olivia is super excited to be able to see Jamie whenever she wants," Brooke added as she looked out of the kitchen window at the children running around the backyard and jumping in piles of fallen leaves.

Haley looked out the window as well and laughed. "They remind me of myself and Lucas when we were that age," she commented.

"Well it's good to know that they actually stand a chance in life," Brooke laughed, "There could be worse people for our children to take after."

"Oh yeah," Haley agreed, and then she quickly returned to unpacking boxes. She was so excited to have her best friends home she couldn't get them moved in fast enough.

Just then the door burst open and in ran Olivia and Jamie, their cheeks red from running around in the cold, North Carolina air.

"Daddy's home," Olivia squealed. "Jamie saw his car!"

"Is that right?" Brooke asked, bending down to look the children in the face.

"Yep," Jamie admitted. "Uncle Lucas just pulled up in the driveway," he stated proudly.

As if on cue, Lucas opened the front door; his arms loaded down with bags of groceries.

"Daddy!" Olivia called as she rushed over to him, clinging to his leg.

Jamie did the same thing as he screamed, "Uncle Lucas!"

"Well it looks like someone is popular," Brooke commented, walking over and taking the bags from his arms so he could give the kids the attention they deserved.

"Awww, don't be jealous, I'm happy to see _you_," Lucas teased her as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I bet you are," Brooke said as she walked back into the kitchen with Haley. "Look," she told her friend, "Now we can actually have something real tonight instead of another pizza. I feel like that's all I've been eating lately."

Haley laughed, "Well all you guys had to do was come over to my house. You know the three of you are always welcome."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said, giving her friend a quick squeeze.

"Mommy," Olivia called out. "Come help us get free," she pleaded between laughs. Lucas had her and Jamie pinned to the ground and was tickling them profusely.

"I'm coming," she said, walking over to them and sitting on Lucas's back. She reached her arms around him and began to tickle his ribs, a move that always forced him to move.

"Haha!" Jamie screamed, once they were free. "We win! We win!"

"Yeah we winned, and you losed Daddy," Olivia teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

An act neither Brooke nor Lucas could help but laugh at.

Lucas sat up beside Brooke on the floor, wrapping his arm around her waist as he watched the children walk over to Haley to boast about their victory. "It's good to be home," he told Brooke as he kissed her on the head.

"Yep, it sure is," Brooke agreed as she snuggled in closer next to Lucas, thanking God for the charmed life she lived.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it didn't end the way everyone wanted it to. I wish I could have felt right ending it Brooke and Nate, but I am a sucker for piecing families back together...so it had to be brucas for me. I really enjoyed writing this story and I think it is one of the better ones I have written. You all can let me know what you thought though, that is what ultimately matters. If you want some brate though, you will have to check out my new story I am currently writing...it is a OTH/GG crossover, and Brooke and Nate are my new AU love so they will def be included. I was only just discovering them when I began writing this and now I am completely obsessed! Anyways, I hope you all still enjoyed the story...even if it didn't have the ending you were hoping for! I appreciate everyone who invested their time and energy into reading and reviewing this story. That is what really makes the process worthwhile!** **You guys are the best! :) **

**Audra**


End file.
